


對號入座

by abbabccd05



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, 移駕原文謝謝
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 79,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbabccd05/pseuds/abbabccd05
Summary: 史蒂夫・羅傑斯是一名眾所皆知正值三十年華的黃金單身漢。他從未有過任何長久的關係，也覺得無所謂。因為他的人生中不需要那麼多的情感包袱。沒想到他卻遇見並無可救藥地愛上巴奇・巴恩斯，這個和他同住一棟公寓的新鄰居。這個讓他願意只對一個人感情專一、永遠無悔的人。只是他不知道該怎麼讓這件事情成真。不過他十分幸運，因為他有幾個…總是無情地嘲笑他的摯友。同時也總是擔任助攻的摯友。而且助攻的次數還不少。史蒂夫得到許多能夠深入了解這個鄰居的機會，一切看起來幾乎要水到渠成，直到巴奇告訴他自己上一段感情有多失敗，而他再也不想要談感情…但是他也許願意接受只當床伴的提議。儘管眼下的情況並不如他所想像，但史蒂夫可不打算要拒絕和巴奇上床，他知道自己在床上的表現有多棒，而且這還是一段不需要承諾的關係。就像他一直以來嚮往的那樣。直到現在。





	1. 緊急情況

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Match Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513011) by [lambchop33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lambchop33/pseuds/lambchop33). 



 

史蒂夫・羅傑斯是世界第一大混蛋…特別是打籃球的時候。此時此刻，他一身運動短褲和上衣，正敏捷地穿梭在某個小型戶外球場上，用那滿是健美肌肉的後背將他的多年老友格擋在後。山姆從頭到尾都沒停下咒罵他，像個滿口髒話的水手。

「該死的，羅傑斯！你是不是沒聽過什麼叫做 _適可而止_ 啊？」他咬牙切齒地說著，再次眼睜睜看著史蒂夫將他推倒在長形的水泥地面上，接著充滿活力地運著球跑走。

眼前的景象總是令他忍不住微笑。他們玩在一起都已經多少年了？山姆 _仍然_ 不指望他能當個乖乖牌。這兩個人真正分開過的時間就只有山姆到另一個州去當住院醫生的時候；等他終於結束實習回來時，史蒂夫不知道有多高興。他們從小一起長大，長大後又同住在一棟大樓裡，他和山姆情同兄弟。這當然也抱括偶爾的吵嘴和少不了的互相競爭。

兩人正在進行一對一單打，而他們訂在週六的比賽很快就要進入尾聲。史蒂夫大笑著回身並從他的黑皮膚夥伴身邊跑過，輕輕鬆鬆一個上籃。

「得分！」他大叫道，在炎熱潮濕的盛夏裡高舉手臂比出勝利的手勢。同樣疲憊卻流下更多汗的山姆此時雙手撐著膝蓋，彎腰沈重地呼吸著。

「我就知道今天早上應該好好待在床裡的，」他氣喘吁吁地開玩笑。

肩膀寬闊的金髮男人發出咯咯笑聲，走過球場去撿落在場外的球，那顆球滾在一團草叢裡。「要是娜塔莎在的話，我也很驚訝你還起得了床。」娜塔莎是山姆的紅髮女友，基本上和山姆一起住在他的兩房公寓裡，史蒂夫的公寓也在同一層。

山姆甩甩低著的頭。「她今天上班。」

史蒂夫蹲下身來以兩手拿球，隨之大笑起來。「那麼我猜你今天是注定得跟我混了。」球場另一邊的動靜吸引住他的目光，有什麼東西在那幾棵小樹和長椅後面。他僵在原地，大力地嚥下一口空氣，而山姆正從後方朝他走來。

「所以我們是幾點要去索爾家那個….」

他最終沒說完這句話；望著自家朋友混合著錯愕和好奇的神情，他逐漸閉上嘴巴。山姆往史蒂夫呆愣愣地盯著的方向看去，一個男人站在他們公寓大樓的門口，正在口袋裡翻找大門的感應卡，一隻綁著牽繩的迷你品種黑色臘腸犬等在一邊，不耐煩地在他腿邊跳上跳下。

「是 _他_ ，」史蒂夫淺淺地呼吸，眼睛緩慢地眨了眨。

「是誰？」山姆好奇地問，垂下眼來看著依然呈現蹲姿的史蒂夫，接著又抬眼看向那個男人。

那個謎一樣的陌生人，那個身材高挑、擁有一頭深色的棕髮、穿著輕鬆的短褲和尖領的黑色上衣的陌生人，終於找到大門的感應卡，他順利打開門，然後跟在他的狗後頭走進大樓裡。

「 _他啊！_ 」史蒂夫咬著嘴巴說道，終於站起身來，男人的消失解除了他短暫的癱瘓狀態。他頗有深意地看著山姆。「就是我之前跟你說過我在公園和超市遇到的那個男人。他！ _他搬到這裡來了！_ 」

他輕聲細語地說出最後一句話，謹慎小心地輕輕撫過每一個字。山姆接過史蒂夫手裡的球。「那個你一直不認識卻哈得要死的男人？哇喔，去認識一下啊。世界真小。」他用手指轉起球來。「他一定就是三樓C戶的新鄰居。住在你樓下的樓下。」他停下動作，抬手在史蒂夫眼前揮一揮，後者卻失神似地緊盯著早已空空如也的大門。「地球表面呼叫史蒂夫，」他叫道。「也許你可以去借點糖。」

史蒂夫從白日夢中清醒過來，接著仔細地讀著山姆的表情。「我不知道…你覺得我要這樣做嗎？」他略為害臊地說，山姆慢吞吞地眨眨眼，接著皺起眉來。

「你是誰，你對真正的史蒂夫做了什麼？」

史蒂夫心不在焉瞥向公寓大門又再次看向山姆，然後困惑地問道，「你在說什麼啊？」

山姆煞有其事地挺起身子，將籃球夾在他的手臂和腰間。「你，兄弟，我在說你！你通常會回答那種超淫蕩的話，像是『我想借的可不只是糖，』而不是用像小狗狗一樣的眼神看著我。」

史蒂夫的臉皺成一團。「你把我形容得像個變態狂，山姆。」

「 **沒有** 喔，我 **並沒有** ！」山姆激動地否認。「就只是…你很少這麼含蓄，一點動作也沒有。這男人有什麼特別吸引你的地方嗎？」

史蒂夫聳聳肩，把球從山姆的手臂下抓回來。「沒有。」

山姆大笑起來並將球從他手裡拿回來，丟到空中再接住。「是喔，最好啦。不過不管怎麼樣，下次你至少該試著問問他叫什麼 _名字_ 吧。」

史蒂夫做了個鬼臉，邁步和山姆一起走回公寓，他在途中回想起自己和新鄰居的兩次偶遇。第一次大約是在一週前，當時的他正在公園裡慢跑。明媚的午後，他在一條滿是樹木的路徑上小跑，那條路有些蜿蜒，他在經過轉角時撞上從另一個方向來的人。

史蒂夫驚訝地停下腳步，但同時也有些目瞪口呆。眼前的男人簡直好看的逆天，年齡和他不相上下，留著一頭深色的棕髮，長度恰好在垂落在他的下頷邊緣，他那雕刻似的下巴，還有那雙冰霜似的藍眼睛。還是其實是灰色的？肌膚在陽光的沐浴下是小麥的顏色，怎麼可以這麼的… _無暇_ ，史蒂夫眼底都是他。氣質溫潤而柔軟。但表面下的身體，卻讓史蒂夫渴望的近乎 _發疼_ 。

緊實、堅硬的肌肉佈滿全身。不是過於浮誇的那種健身教練身材。而是恰如其分，能夠承擔一些重量的身量。是顯示他有能力把自己照顧好的身量。也是暗示著和他發展親密關係，會成為人生中至關重要的事件的身量。史蒂夫很有可能倒吸了一口大氣，意外在公園裡撞上一名美男子實在太令他驚喜，但無論他發出的是什麼聲音，都立刻被男人的狗給淹沒過去，小狗狗站在他和陌生男人的中間，精神抖擻地大聲吠著。

「宙斯，不可以！」男人輕扯著狗狗的繩子，但似乎沒什麼用。

小狗繼續瘋狂地吠叫，完全不理會主人的指令和動作，狗狗背上的短毛漸漸聳立起來。

「我很抱歉！」男人用他那雙充滿魔法的眼睛望向史蒂夫，他大聲喊道，希望自己的聲音能不被嘈雜聲給蓋過去。

他接著低頭望向自己那隻火力全開的小小狗，面帶微笑卻又看似懊惱，史蒂夫簡直看呆了。多美的微笑，眼角還彎起討喜的紋路。史蒂夫真心希望自己的下巴沒有掉下來，他在腦子裡自我檢查。很好。嘴巴還是閉著的。

「他覺得他得保護我，」男人解釋道，帶著歉意聳聳肩。

史蒂夫退後一步，試著完好地說出一句話，他的嘴巴現在乾燥的像剛吞下一口棉花。他就快成功了。

「他是隻很好的看門狗！」他順利說出第一句話，還特別驕傲自己一點也沒結巴。

同一時間，就像要證明史蒂夫的話有多麽正確一般，宙斯往他的方向跳去，同時瘋狂地吠著，他的主人緊抓著他的繩子，試著要控制住他。

「什麼？！」他笑著大喊道，史蒂夫忍不住要對著那隻迷你又危險的動物微笑。

「看門狗！」史蒂夫大聲地重複，指著下方。

男人再次莞爾—令人目眩神迷—並將宙斯拉到一邊去，好讓史蒂夫能通過。終於，那隻小狗顯然認為自己的任務已經完成，他安靜下來，不再跳上跳下。

史蒂夫不情願地走過，經過兩人身邊時略為尷尬地揮揮手，他想不出還有什麼藉口可以繼續纏著希臘天神和他的主人不放。大約走了二十碼後，他沒忍住回頭瞧瞧後方。帥氣的陌生人朝反方向前進，如他所預料，他的狗乖巧地在他身邊碎步小跑。

但他似乎微微側過頭來，接著又轉向和史蒂夫截然不同的方向前進。 _他是在看我嗎？_ 史蒂夫不住想著，隨後立刻覺得這想法真是蠢的要命。 _當然不是了_ ，他咒罵自己。不過，他仍然再次冒險地回過頭去，只為欣賞那片美好的背影，還有背影那俊俏的不可思議的主人。躲在那件緊身牛仔褲下的可是無與倫比的翹臀，遑論那件上衣幾乎要包覆不住那對寬闊的肩膀。史蒂夫深深嘆口氣，搖搖頭的同時，腳步再次邁了起來。好吧，那幅畫面真是令人魂牽夢縈*。

這是他們第一次相遇。這座公園一向熱鬧，新的訪客時常在這裡出沒，但他從來沒有想過他們還會再見面。第二次的偶遇發生在幾天之後，地點換成了超市。晚餐過後，史蒂夫匆忙地到店裡買些必需品，像是雞蛋和啤酒。他走進某條走道，接著他看見了那張臉—他立刻認出那張臉龐，是公園裡的那個人。他正在等著排隊結帳，而他沒有看見史蒂夫。

真是萬幸，因為史蒂夫就只是愣在原地，呆頭呆腦地盯著人家。而且還目不轉睛。他低頭看向眼前的食物台，隨手抓起一袋馬鈴薯（至於是哪種馬鈴薯，他 **完全** 沒頭緒）並倉促地向前走去，搶在任何人之前排在那個高挑、擁有一頭棕髮的帥哥後面。幸運無比，他正好排在男人身後，隨手將那袋馬鈴薯放上結帳檯的輸送帶。

接著，他清清喉嚨。「你的保鑣今天沒跟你一起出門？」他玩笑似地問道。

當男人轉過頭來時，史蒂夫馬上咧嘴一笑，他希望這個笑容送出的訊息是友善，而不是超級變態。男人的雙眼在認出他時閃閃發光，只是順道一提，近看的時候那雙眼睛簡直要把人吸進去，他對史蒂夫微微笑。

「喔，嘿！沒有，我把他留在家裡了。不過我現在也是在替他跑腿就是了，」他說道，對著輸送帶上的一大袋狗飼料點點頭。「狗飼料危機。」

他的目光移向史蒂夫購買的商品，隨後抬起頭並疑惑地皺眉。

史帝夫抿起嘴。「馬鈴薯危機，」他正經八百地說道，站在他身邊的棕髮男人咯咯輕笑起來，他的笑聲聽起來就像是彩虹泡泡一樣，史蒂夫覺得自己永遠都聽不膩。那麼地深切、柔和又完美。

「馬鈴薯危機真的滿驚險的。你能及時來這裡增加庫存真是太好了，」男人也裝模作樣地說道。

下一刻，店員掃過狗食的條碼，陌生人不得不將注意力放在刷卡機上。他將卡放進去，在螢幕上選擇著按鈕，史蒂夫絕望地思考著該怎麼延續方才的對話。因為史蒂夫，按照他那些垃圾朋友的說法，並不擅長搭訕男人。

不過這沒有讓他因此缺少伴侶。這麼多年來，他還是有幾段不需要負責任的關係。畢竟要是你也長得像他那樣，身高六尺高，體重兩百磅，有健美緊實的肌肉，還有那張連天使都忍不住歌頌的帥臉，隨時都有人願意為他傾心。他從來都不想和誰發展出認真的關係，這也正是他所希望的。對他來說，那些琴瑟和鳴的感情被高估的徹底。每次山姆問他會不會厭倦這樣毫無意義的關係時，他的回答總是千篇一律。

「性愛對我而言並不是毫無意義，山姆。」

山姆會一如既往地翻個白眼，然後說他總有一天會遇到讓他改變的對象。 _不可能_ ，是史蒂夫的想法。所以現在…眼下的情況是他不太熟悉的領域，但他確實逼著自己來到這個美麗動人的人旁邊，還試圖和他搭話。只不過現在他已經無話可說了。他望著嚼著口香糖的青年店員將收據遞給男人並歡迎他下次再度光臨。

那雙灰藍色眼睛望向他。「那麼，祝你有個美好的夜晚，」美男子說道，一把抬起手邊的狗食。

「好的，你也是，」史蒂夫有些虛弱地吱一聲，只能望著男人第二次從他身邊離去。

 _你甚至沒問他的名字。_ 史蒂夫只想爆踹自己一頓，調的真是一手爛情。為什麼每次見到這個男人，他的舌頭就會打結呢？ _真是爛死了_ 。他應該要表現得更幽默的才對。更活潑一點。 _更更更_ 。他低頭望著店員將他的馬鈴薯裝進塑膠袋裡。

「放塑膠袋裡可以嗎？」青年問道，戳破他腦袋裡的那顆泡泡。

 _還馬鈴薯危機咧_ 。史蒂夫在心裡嘆氣。「好，可以。」他來這裡根本也不是要買馬鈴薯啊。

這是他們第二次相遇，而史蒂夫很擔心這會是最後一次。或者他已經錯過了約他出來的機會。因為他真的想和他約會，儘管他得對自己或是對山姆承認這件事。事實上，他想和他約會不只一次，這還是有史以來第一次吧？但這個陌生人卻一點和他打情罵俏的意思都沒有。甚至一點點都沒有，他表現出的就只有一般的基本禮儀。 _又不是所有人都是同性戀，_ 他對自己說。 _還有少自為是了，混蛋。又不是每個人會想要你，_ 一個小小的聲音在他的腦袋裡宣告道。

於是當他們走進公寓大樓時，史蒂夫有些遲疑，他不曉得該怎麼做才好。他從來沒有對自己這麼沒有把握過。他想要認識他，而這一次，他是認真的。毫無二心。他想好好認識他，和他依偎在一起，將他抱在懷裡，一起在床上度過一整天。 _嗚喔，老兄。別太操之過急了。_ 這樣進展好像有點太快。朋友。就從朋友開始。 _畢竟要是他對你沒興趣，至少你們還可以當朋友。_

兩人走上樓梯來到二樓。這棟大樓的外牆是用典雅的紅磚砌成，內部的設計十分現代。一樓的每一戶都有獨立的露台，二樓則是有大的能放烤肉架的陽台（山姆和史蒂夫都在自家的陽台上烤過肉）。這個社區總共有四棟大樓，附有一個籃球場，中間有一片綠油油的庭院，寬闊的能夠踢場足球賽或是丟飛盤。

史帝夫層看過幾個大學生在這裡玩魁地奇，他憋笑憋得有夠痛苦，那群人在腿間夾著一隻塑膠水管，到處跑來跑去嘶吼著和博格或金探子有關的話。但他們在玩的不過就是一顆球，他真是服了這些孩子。但大學生在這裡並不常見；這個社區的居民大部份都是年輕的專業人員，像是作為網頁設計師的史蒂夫，還有身為放射科醫師的山姆。

差不多一年前，他說服從小學開始就和他是朋友的山姆一起搬進這個地方。他們在這裏認識克林特，一名工程師，還有索爾，一名電氣技師，幾個人沒有多久就成功打成一片。史蒂夫喜歡這樣的感覺，社群裡的氣氛很是正向。所以，想跟他的新鄰居變成朋友也不算很過分，對吧？兩人經過三樓C戶，那一戶空了好一陣子，但最近顯然熱鬧多了。他依依不捨地望著那扇門。

「要進去看看嗎？」山姆小聲說道，接著在看見他臉上露出恐懼的神情時發出爆笑。「迷人至極啊，」他仔細地觀察著，隨後在史蒂夫停在自家門前並拿出鑰匙時對他揮揮手。「一會見。」

「六點半，索爾家，」史蒂夫提醒著他，轉開家門的鎖。

 

\--

 

「世紀大八卦。史蒂夫找到他的真命天子囉，」當天晚上，山姆在所有人都到索爾家集合觀看季前賽時大聲宣告道。索爾家有一套巨大的沙發組，眾人亂七八糟地躺在上頭。零食和電視遙控器被安放在幾人眼前的軟墊上。

「 _閉嘴_ 吧，山姆，」史蒂夫一面抱怨，一面將手裡的空酒瓶放到桌邊，但這並沒有阻止克林特和索爾立刻撲上前來。儘管兩人的外貌有著相當顯著的差異（克林特身形雖然小巧但十分強壯，索爾跟小巧可扯不上半點關係—身材高大還滿是肌肉），他們的性格都很玩得開，而且也富有相當程度的幽默感。不過，兩人之間最大的差異卻不是身高。克林特是四人裡最愛大驚小怪的那個（或是按照他的說法，那叫做注重細節），索爾反而總是從容自在。這樣的友情組合確實奇怪，但他們已經成為朋友很多年了。

留著一頭短棕髮的克林特望向苦主。「 _這個_ 史蒂夫嗎？還真是無奇不有。你操他了沒，羅傑斯？還是你在等他求婚？」

「克林特，」索爾不贊同地發出 _嘶聲_ ，他站起身來，六尺四寸高的身形拽著兩條長腿闊步走進廚房拿啤酒。他轉過身來倒退著走，繼續跟他們說話。「這樣講話也太不雅了。」

史蒂夫不用聽接下來的話就直接翻白眼。他從沒奢求這個金髮高個兒會站在他這一邊。索爾在冰箱裡翻翻找找拿出四瓶啤酒，並在將冰箱門關上走回客廳。「正確的措辭應該是 _甜蜜蜜地做愛_ ，不是 _操_ 。麻煩對史蒂夫還有他的新任甜心體貼一點。你們兩個現在是穩交了嗎？」

索爾將飲料分別遞給幾個人，史蒂夫則將臉埋進雙手中。「我恨你們每一個人，」他在掌心裡咕噥道。

山姆彈開酒瓶的蓋子。「嘿，我們可是在替你著想，寶貝。史蒂夫・羅傑斯從良這種事可不是天天有。」他喝下一口酒，舔舔嘴唇。「起碼在你開始計劃婚禮之前，我認為我們應該先探探這個人的底吧。你希望我先到三樓C戶去自我介紹一下嗎？既然你孬到連自己叫什麼名字都不敢說。」

索爾坐進沙發，位子就在史蒂夫旁邊，他遞給他一瓶啤酒。「等等， _他住在這裡_ ？」他的嗓音滿是懷疑。

「等等，他 _孬_ 到連自己叫什麼名字都不敢說？」克林特的聲音簡直要被懷疑給淹沒。

一群人在某個菜鳥球員完美地跑過球場並替球隊得分時瞬間安靜。克林特指著電視。「他是 _金童_ ，」他稱讚菜鳥球員，接著又指向史蒂夫。「好嘛，羅傑斯，別害羞啊。跟我們說說他。」

索爾又開始大呼小叫。「你需要我跟你一起下去嗎，山姆？告訴他該怎麼做才能把到我們的史蒂夫？」

山姆邪惡地咧嘴笑。「好啊，也許我還可以跟他分享一些史蒂微還是個小嬰兒時的照片，你知道，在浴缸裡光屁股那類的照片。開心的合不攏嘴唷*。」

「史蒂夫多想讓人家合不攏嘴啊，」克林特奚落道，丟一片餅乾進嘴裡。「還有我想看那些照片，」他又說道，接著伸長手指向山姆。

「 **沒有人需要下樓去！也沒有照片！** 」史蒂夫狠瞪著周遭鄭重說道。每個人的表情都不以為然，他們根本不在乎。真是一堆爛人。

「好嘛，我們只是想幫忙啊，」克林特虛偽地哀嚎。「他叫什麼名字？」

「我不知道，」史蒂夫呻吟一聲，將頭枕在沙發裡。「我只見過他幾次。」

索爾挑起眉來。「你只見過他幾次然後你就已經愛上他了？」

「我從來沒有說過那種話。我沒有愛上他，」史蒂夫疲憊地抱怨。他等一下要狠狠往山姆臉上揍一拳。

山姆不可置信地皺起臉。「老兄，你盯著他的時候下巴都已經撞到地上了。撞到地上！」史蒂夫想反駁卻只能吞回去，因為…他說得沒錯。山姆又繼續補充。「還是你要說你只不過是在欣賞他的臘腸？」

克林特和索爾放聲大笑。山姆真的存心找揍。他要掐死他。緩慢地掐死他。

「他說的是他的 **狗** ，真是一群人渣，」史蒂夫盯著天花板，希望自己現在正在玩魁地奇。不管幹什麼都比被他的朋友們圍攻要好。

索爾猛然轉過頭來。「他有一隻臘腸狗？」

史蒂夫和山姆同時點頭。

「是不是幾乎全黑的？小小隻？很會叫叫叫？」

兩人聽著問題不斷點頭。以上皆是。

「巴奇。」索爾得意洋洋地微笑。「他叫做巴奇。」

史蒂夫搖搖頭。「不，我清楚聽到他喊他宙斯。我在公園裡見過他們。」

索爾大力地搖搖頭。「不是 _狗_ 。是那個男人。他的名字是巴奇。」

克林特和山姆陡然咳了起來。史蒂夫盯著他。「你什麼意思，他的名字是巴奇？」

索爾的嘴角幾乎裂到耳邊。「我的意思是，他的名字是巴—奇。」他刻意強調發音，像個大爛人。「聽懂沒。」他一把搶過裝著餅乾的碗，大聲咀嚼手裡的餅乾。

「你見過他。」史蒂夫緩緩說著，腦筋不停地運轉。

「沒錯。」索爾笑得像隻抓到金絲雀的貓咪。「但我那時候還不曉得原來我正在跟未來的羅傑斯先生說話。」

「巴克・羅傑斯！現在是二十五世紀嗎？*」克林特幾乎尖叫出聲，他笑得一塌糊塗。史蒂夫閉上眼睛，在心裡從一默念到五。「你真的很好笑，克林特。現在給我閉上嘴！」他咬著牙說道，接著看向索爾。「快說。」

「巴奇是他的小名，這很明顯吧。他是其中一個跟我合作的公司的老闆兼專案經理人。很不錯的傢伙。我邀他下週六來和我們一起打球。」

一陣狀似噁心的感覺在史蒂夫體內翻滾侵襲。像是噁心，又像是一群打了興奮劑的蝴蝶在裡面飛舞。實在很難分辨。他深呼吸。「所以，你不 _僅是_ 見過他，你還 _認識_ 他？」索爾有幸認識這個地球表面上最完美的人然後竟然隻字不提，怎麼可能有這種事？

「對啊，我認識他，」索爾承認。「但我並不知道他要搬來 _這裡_ ，直到我那天看見他和他的狗狗從大樓裡走出來。」

噢，蝴蝶飛得更厲害了。 _巴奇_ 。這不是他聽過最性感的名字，但這有什麼關係？索爾 _認識_ 他。索爾可以介紹他們認識！一切水到渠成，前提是史蒂夫得好好控制自己對這個男人的暴風癡迷。「然後他下週末要跟我們一起打球？」

索爾點頭。「他是這麼說的。」

山姆笑出聲來。「反正記得球賽結束前別騎到人家身上去，好嗎？」

史蒂夫發出呻吟，拿起酒瓶蓋子朝山姆的方向丟去，然後無精打采地倒在沙發裡。「去死吧，山姆。他很有可能不是同性戀。」

「噢，他絕對是同性戀，」索爾向他保證。「不過山姆，你還是可以先去死一死沒關係。」

山姆對索爾比中指，而史蒂夫正在竭力讓自己的身體維持正常運作。裡面那些不是蝴蝶。更像是…龍的翅膀，兇猛地在他的胃裡橫衝直撞。他偷偷摸摸地按住自己的肚子。「他是同性戀？認真？」

克林特在房子的主人面前揮揮手好引起他的注意。「快點啊，索爾，給我們一點好料。他是單身還是怎樣？可憐的史蒂夫好想知道跟他的摯愛有關的事情喔！」

山姆在索爾回答前插話。「還有，為什麼可憐的單身狗史蒂夫在今天以前從來沒有聽起你提過這個帥翻天的同性戀同事兼朋友？你這樣還 _算_ 什麼好助攻？」

「所以他很帥？」克林特提出疑問，山姆聳肩攤手。

「嘿，問我可不準，我只是順著史蒂夫的話說。」

克林特白眼差點翻到後腦勺去。「喔，滿嘴糞。你不用是同性戀也看得出來某個老兄帥不帥好不好。我們都不是同性戀，但我們都知道我們的史蒂蒂蒂蒂蒂夫有多帥啊。」他用歌頌的方式唱出史蒂夫的名字。

史蒂夫的臉有點熱。他抓過一個枕頭蓋著臉。

同一時間，索爾已經等著要開場很久了。「好，首先，不像山姆這個孬種，我可以很自在地用我的男子氣概告訴你，沒錯，他很帥。」他佯裝不悅地看著山姆。「再來，我是個超優秀的助攻。我從來沒介紹他們認識是因為巴奇大概一年前才剛結束一段感情。從那時候開始，我想我還沒見過他跟任何人約會。」他的面色柔和下來並望著史蒂夫，後者則是將臉前的枕頭移開。「或有任何想要約會的心情。」

「所以說你的幸運日就要到啦，史蒂夫！」山姆自鳴得意地說。

史蒂夫發出抱怨般的呻吟，隨手將枕頭丟在腿上。「我的幸運日？他不跟人約會耶。」

山姆咯咯笑。「沒錯，不過他單身！」他跳上沙發，指向電視的動作讓他跟著分心。菜鳥球員成功地開球並回攻達陣*。

所有人都高興地發出歡呼。史蒂夫也在歡呼，但他滿腦子想的卻是他的新鄰居，還有他該怎麼做。或是不該怎麼做。走下樓去敲他的門並自我介紹嗎？要等到下週末嗎？還繼續像個小孩一樣躲在自己的公寓裡嗎？見鬼的，這些大概都沒所謂吧。巴奇對他又沒興趣，所以他也不必杞人憂天。對嗎？

 

 

 

_______________________________________________________________

註釋：

*好吧，那幅畫面真是令人魂牽夢縈：Well, it would make for some sweet dreams later, if nothing else

*開心的合不攏嘴唷：Wet his whistle. 這句有夠髒，我盡量讓詞達意XDDDDDD

*巴克・羅傑斯！現在是二十五世紀嗎？：Buck Rogers In the twenty-fifth century 是1979年的一部影集喔。

*菜鳥球員成功地開球並回攻達陣：The rookie is taking the kick-off back for another TD. 我球賽白癡，一切都是估狗的。

 

 

翻譯君：

這篇文就是變態狂史蒂夫拉著他的一群拉機小夥伴一起追夫的故事。好喜歡克林特跟索爾唧唧歪歪的樣子（愛心愛心）

標題本來想翻成棋逢敵手啦，但後來查了一下The Match Game好像是美國一個猜價錢的節目，不知道跟這個文有沒有關係，不過我就翻成對號入座了。

寒假咻咻咻一下就過去，轉眼又開學了，第一個禮拜就各種批評理論轟炸，算了，趁著剛開學先偷翻一個，按照這個速度可能要翻個兩年吧（。

遲來的祝大家新年快開學快樂開工快樂（。


	2. 你口袋裡裝的那個是籃球嗎？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 史蒂夫發現自己就像隻瘋狂陷入熱戀的貓咪。不幸的是對他的朋友而言，這並不是什麼了不起的大秘密。而更棒的是，山姆完美地演繹了丘比特這個角色。

 

史蒂夫決定等到下週末再見他的新鄰居…因為他沒種去敲人家的門。不過呢，他也不需要這麼做。因為他的新鄰居自己送上門來了。史蒂夫剛下班回到家，正站在自家門前思索著隔天的行程，突然從背後傳來的聲音讓他嚇了一跳。

「你是不是在跟蹤我呀。」

史蒂夫被嚇得不輕，他轉過身來，映入眼簾的是一張帶著淺笑的臉龐。史蒂夫甚至沒聽見他的腳步聲，因為他想事情想得太過於入神。

「抱歉，不是故意要嚇你的，」巴奇向他道歉，他穿著一件格子襯衫和舊舊的牛仔褲，看來他很喜歡這件褲子。史蒂夫的穿著和他差不多；除非是要見客戶，否則他工作的地方對衣著沒什麼特別的要求。不過對史蒂夫來說，巴奇身上那件牛仔褲已經榮登為他的最愛，因為那件褲子緊貼著他的臀部和大腿的模樣真是令人神魂顛倒。

 _我現在立刻馬上就跟蹤你_ ，他在心裡想著。接著他反駁道，「你確定不是 _你_ 在跟蹤 _我_ 嗎？」

巴奇靠過來一些，朝他伸出手來。「巴奇・巴恩斯。我剛搬進三樓C戶。」

史蒂夫握住他的手。他的手很溫暖，靠在他肌膚上的觸感很好。「史蒂夫・羅傑斯。歡迎入住。你到目前為止還喜歡這裡的環境嗎？」

巴奇馬上點點頭。「喜歡。這間公寓好極了，要找到可以養寵物的好地方可不容易。」

「啊，是的，寵物。你養的可不是一般的寵物，」史蒂夫說著笑了起來。他姿態輕鬆地靠在門邊。巴奇站得很近，近的他能聞到屬於他的香氣。甜蜜，清新，令人難以抗拒。鼻腔裡滿是他的氣息，他頓時有些頭暈目眩。這一次，史蒂夫對他更著迷了，好似他們每見一次面，這樣的感覺就更加強烈。 _給我好好控制一下自己。只是在聊寵物而已有什麼好大驚小怪的_ 。

「是啊，真是抱歉。他只是不喜歡陌生人。」

「這麼說起來，」史蒂夫突然發覺到，「我到現在還沒在這裡聽過他叫呢，他那天在公園真的好大聲。」

「那是因為我到到現在只有過一個訪客，他從來不會吠她。除非他認為需要保護我，不然他平時挺安靜的。」

史蒂夫極度好奇那個「她」指的是誰。女友嗎？不是女友？「她？」他簡單地問道，希望聽起來不會像是在刺探什麼。

「我妹妹，」巴奇微笑著說。

巴奇如此坦率的回答讓史蒂夫有些吃驚。他對眼前的人著迷的不得了，神經緊繃到簡直要叮噹作響，但巴奇謙和的態度讓他鎮靜下來。他們這次是真的在聊天！還交換了姓名！他希望他們可以一直說話。永遠不要停。那溫軟的嗓音，水嫩的雙唇…他願意在走廊上站一整晚。早知道他這麼健談，他又何苦猶豫半天要不要去敲他的門呢？巴奇幾不可察將重心從一隻腳換到另一隻腳。史蒂夫的目光始終停留在巴奇臉上，儘管他試著要往下看看他的屁股有多翹。

「你有家人住在附近？」

巴奇算給他聽。「父母，妹妹。你呢？你是這附近的人嗎？」

史蒂夫用食指甩甩鑰匙，望著天花板思索了一會兒。「是的，是這附近的人，不是的，家人並不在這裡。」他停頓。他是獨生子且父母雙亡的事實並不是什麼不能說的秘密，但也許這不是他在此時此刻想要加以說明的話題。「但我在這裡有很多朋友，」他說。

巴奇指指樓下，繼續接話。「是啊，我也有認識的人住在一樓。」

史蒂夫點頭。「你說的是索爾吧？」他甚至不用加上姓氏。這附近就這麼一個人的名字叫索爾吧？

巴奇驚訝地張大嘴巴。「是啊，你認識他？」

史蒂夫咧嘴笑，賊賊地歪過頭。「可以這麼說。我們每週六都一起打籃球。」

巴奇的嘴巴張得更大了。「真的嗎？等等…他已經告訴過你他也找我一起去了，是不是。」

史蒂夫又露出得意的笑。「他確實提過他邀請了大樓裡的某個新住戶。」他編了個無關緊要的小謊，因為他並不希望巴奇知道他超級喜歡他，還在他背後討論和他有關的事。

聽到這件事的巴奇似乎很高興。「太好了！」他呼喊道，史蒂夫的胸口萌起一陣暖洋洋的喜悅。 _好耶耶耶耶耶！他要來打球！_

巴奇接下去說道，「不過，我可先警告你了，籃球不是我的強項。我一直以來都比較常打棒球。」他漫不經心地抬手順順頭髮，眼前的畫面如此柔軟又細緻。史蒂夫的視線無法控制地緊緊跟隨著他的一舉一動。幸好，運動的話題讓他不至於完全出神。

「我也是，」他告訴他。「我們不是走那種很熱血的路線啦，別擔心。」

這倒是實話。其實他們就只是拿著球在場上亂跑然後講很多垃圾話而已。沒人是進NBA的料。即便索爾長那麼高，他連一顆像樣的三分球都投不出來，頂多只會跳球和防守。巴奇鬆了一口氣似地點點頭，這才發現自己耽誤了正要回家的史蒂夫。

「好吧，我不想把你留在這裡太久。那麼，我們很快公園見囉？」

「好。你每天都帶狗狗去散步嗎？」史蒂夫問，他還不想這麼快結束這段互動。他還有好多問題想問喔。

「是啊，除非下雨。宙斯不喜歡雨天。」

史蒂夫發出小小的笑聲。 _宙斯_ 不喜歡雨天。「我也不喜歡。嘿，要是你需要什麼隨時都可以來問我，別客氣喔。」這句話聽起來正常嗎？會不會表現得太飢渴？太沒行情？

巴奇淺淺一笑，揮手向他道謝，接著慢悠悠地下樓回到自己的門前，並從口袋裡掏出一串鑰匙。史蒂夫十分不情願地走進家門；他帶上門後便緊靠在門前。他在腦海裡檢視著兩人方才說的每一個字。他發現自己沒說任何俏皮話或笑話，但他還是覺得…很快樂。心滿意足。就這麼一小段對話。他想，這是因為巴奇人 _很好_ ，就像索爾說的一樣。一定是的，巴奇就是這麼一團會散發出暖意，讓人愛慕超載的毛球，總是讓人心情愉悅。

他站在那裡，充滿暖意和愛慕超載的感受漸漸淡去。顯然他得更常接近巴奇，這樣美好的感覺才不會消失的太快。或許他應該請他進來坐坐？是啊，他該這麼做的。 _你失去機會了，_ 他懊惱地想著。他怎麼會到現在才想到這招？下一次吧。下一次他發誓一定會把握住所有可以跟男人相處的機會的。

那是星期一晚上發生的事，而直到星期五之前，除了偶爾瞥見他進出大樓之外，史蒂夫都沒能再遇上他。但他一直想著他。無時無刻。想像著所有他們 _可能_ 會進行的對話。想像著所有他們 _可能_ 會經歷的親吻。靠靠靠。他猛然在另一個幻想中清醒過來。他的迷戀簡直無可自拔。他媽搞屁啊？他從高中畢業後就沒這樣過了。某個程度上的他明白自己和巴奇真正的關係很有可能永遠不會跟他的幻想有半毛錢關係，但做做白日夢也不犯法吧。

而且還是挺好的白日夢。親吻滿載，卿卿我我，還光溜溜的唷。陽光曬過的金黃色肌膚撫摸起來的感覺是那麼的柔軟、令人垂涎。他的幻想不停闖進他的腦子裡，工作的時候，吃晚飯的時候，躺在床裡的時候。躺在床裡的時候 _尤其_ 是。山姆雖然滿心支持他，卻總忍不住在史蒂夫問他見過巴奇沒有、跟他講過話沒有時大翻白眼。「沒有，史蒂夫，這是第三十次了，我沒有。」

然後禮拜五到來，兩人正準備要到最喜歡的球場去打一場九洞高爾夫。經過巴奇家門前時，他們將背上的高爾夫球袋擱到地上改用拉的，門卻在這時候巧合地打開了。巴奇探出頭來，並在看見走廊上的史蒂夫時露出一個愉快的微笑。

「嗨，史蒂夫，」他說，而在史蒂夫有機會說「嗨」之前，山姆立刻停下腳步並伸出手，完全擋住史蒂夫的動作。

「山姆・威爾森，」他和他打招呼。「你一定就是巴奇了，」他會意地說道，巴奇立刻點頭和他握手。

「沒錯。」他的聲音裡藏著一絲絲的驚訝。

「嗨，巴奇。」史蒂夫靠過來，就在山姆旁邊。「你好嗎？」他故意介入兩人的談話，誠心希望可以在山姆打算脫稿演出丟盡他的臉時加以阻止。

「我很好，星期五了，真開心，」他親切地說。

「所以，我已經聽過很多跟你有關的事了喔，」山姆說道，史蒂夫覺得臉頰和耳朵都要燒起來了。

_噢，山姆，拜託不要。_

「真的嗎？」巴奇看起來似乎覺得不可置信，他的目光短暫地移向史蒂夫，接著又看看山姆。

「是啊，索爾說你們倆有時候會一起工作，而且你會來和我們一起打球。我們還缺一個人就可以組隊啦，真是太好了。」

史蒂夫這才發現自己的肩膀有多麽緊繃，他終於鬆懈下來。 _謝謝你，山姆_ 。

「對了，說到這個，」山姆的表情像就像是頭頂上突然冒出一顆會發亮的燈泡。「你不會剛好也打高爾夫球吧，是嗎？」

「不不，但我超會打迷你高爾夫喔，」巴奇假裝吹噓似地說道，山姆發出抱怨聲。

「我們的球隊永遠都湊不到四個人了啦，史蒂夫，」他悶悶不樂。

史蒂夫才剛燃起的一絲希望又立刻熄滅。討厭。他、山姆和史蒂夫的同事東尼一直想找第四個人一起組隊，跟巴奇一起打高爾夫一定很棒。他現在就可以想像打高爾夫球的巴奇會是什麼模樣，他用力揮出球竿的樣子，彎腰把球放在球梯上的樣子。高爾夫球的賽程很長，他們會有大把的時間可以了解彼此。他還可以說服他，告訴他和史蒂夫談戀愛會是他人生中最美好的事情。

「一直很想學，但沒什麼機會，」巴奇適時補充道，這句話的出現就像在小狗面前丟出一根骨頭一樣。

山姆立刻恢復戰力。「史蒂夫可以教你啊，是不是啊，史蒂夫？」他轉身看向史蒂夫，悄悄地對他眨眼後又回頭看著巴奇。「他可比我有耐性多了。他會是個好老師的。」

_謝謝你，山姆。_

「他也比較閒啦，因為他不像我一樣有一份 _真正的_ 工作。」

「什麼？」史蒂夫立刻抗議，他看向被逗的笑起來的巴奇。「他的意思是說他笨到沒辦法 _理解_ 我的工作，」他針鋒相對地說道，山姆則是發出狂笑。「而且沒錯，」史蒂夫繼續接續方才的話題，「我可以教你，如果你想要的話。我的衣櫃甚至還有一套多出來的球具可以給你用。」

「真的嗎？這真是太好了…如果不會太麻煩你的話。」

 _棒透了_ 。他想這一定會很棒。史蒂夫有點暈眩。巴奇聽起來是真的很興奮，史蒂夫的熱情自然也就跟著翻了倍。他對山姆有些愧疚，原本還以為山姆會陷害他，沒想到他給了史蒂夫一個可以跟他的帥哥新鄰居獨處的大好機會。

他試著穩住自己的音調，以免露出馬腳。「一點也不麻煩。反正我也可以練習。」

山姆拿出口袋裡的手機查看。「我們最好快點出發，不然就會錯過預約時間。巴奇，不然你把電話號碼給史蒂夫，這樣你們就可以再討論討論細節？」

史蒂夫險些就要脫口而出提醒山姆他們就算錯過預約時間也沒差，直到他發現山姆真正的意圖，他立刻閉上嘴。

 _我愛你，山姆。我有說過想要掐死你這種話？我的意思其實是要親死你啦。_ 史蒂夫拿出手機，滿心期待地望著正在輸入號碼的巴奇。

「太好了！」史蒂夫希望他沒有因為太過興奮而噴出口水來。「我等一下再傳訊息給你，如果可以的話。」

「沒問題，」巴奇同意道，接著帶上身後的門。

三人一起走下樓，史蒂夫和山姆有些笨拙地背著他們的球袋。巴奇問了一些十分基本的問題，像是他們去哪裡打球，他們一次都打多久，史蒂夫幾乎沒辦法專心回答。一行人在停車場分頭。史蒂夫仔細地記下巴奇朝哪一輛車走去（銀灰色的奧迪），這樣他下次就能輕易找到他的車。

當他們將球袋放在史蒂夫那輛路華（Land Rover）休旅車的後車廂時，山姆開玩笑地說道，「想謝謝我的話，就讓我當你的伴郎吧。」

史蒂夫按下一個按鈕，關上後車廂的門，直到兩人坐進車裡時，史蒂夫才終於回答。「你知道無論如何你都會是我的伴郎的。」他將鑰匙丟在點火裝置邊，接著發動車子。

山姆看上去是真的很感動。「史蒂夫，現在這句話真的是你有史以來對我說過最感人的話了！」

史蒂夫紅了臉。去球場的路程不長，只花上一點時間就到了。山姆因為在醫院工作的緣故，其實根本沒什麼休閒時間，但他實在太太太太太愛高爾夫球，所以他們總是會想辦法空出時間來。令人意外的是，娜塔莎竟然也很能體諒山姆的男人時光。史蒂夫猜測那是因為她都利用這段時間去逛街了。當史蒂夫拿出手機的時候，他們正好站在六號洞邊。「你覺得要多久才可以傳訊息給他？」

山姆低著頭，正在瞄準草地那塊平滑表面上的洞口。「你在開玩笑吧？把手機收起來，史蒂夫。」

史蒂夫皺起眉來，將手機塞回口袋裡。

打了兩洞之後，他又把手機拿出來。「現在呢？」

山姆背對著他，同時將袋子裡的發球桿拿出來，但史蒂夫可以從他顫抖的肩膀看出來他在狂笑。「你就傳吧，」他終於妥協。

史蒂夫全神貫注地打字，兩排牙齒輕咬著舌尖。「 _嘿，我是史蒂夫。我們正在球場。下個星期天你可以嗎？_ 」

不過一分鐘，回覆立刻傳過來。「 _星期天？那是玩賓果的日子耶。_ 」

史蒂夫忍不住皺眉。賓果？他在開玩笑嗎？史蒂夫從來沒聽過任何一個這個年紀的人玩賓果啊，但是，嘿，他又有什麼資格說三道四呢？他抬頭看看山姆，此時的山姆正在練習揮桿，他再次低下頭去打字。「 _噢。那我們就再看看哪天可以吧。_ 」

這一次，回覆訊息的間隔不到一分鐘。「 _史蒂夫，我在開玩笑。下星期天很不錯。約個時間吧。_ 」

史蒂夫露出一個又傻又燦爛的笑容。基於某種原因，他喜歡巴奇叫他的名字。「 _好，我再跟你說。_ 」

「操！」山姆的球歪了，很不幸的。他轉過身來看看同伴的表情。「準備要去約會了，是吧？」

史蒂夫點頭將手機放回口袋裡，接著拿出他最喜歡的發球桿。他覺得今天是個幸運的日子。他信心滿滿地瞄準好發球的路徑，揮出一個完美的直球，球直接飛到三百碼外的球道上。

「操，」山姆又罵了句髒話。

 

\--

 

翌日早晨，史蒂夫簡直等不及要到球場去。他忐忑不安，老是盯著時鐘，直到約好的時間越來越近。一反往常，史蒂夫沒等山姆來找他，而是主動拿著籃球到長廊的另一頭去敲他的門。

一分鐘後，門被打開了，山姆穿著短褲和T恤出現在門後。「好啦，好啦，」他忍不住發牢騷。「有人今天是隻飢渴的海狸唷。」

娜塔莎在公寓裡大叫道，「嘿，史蒂夫！」

「嘿，小娜！」史蒂夫將一隻手塞進門裡揮揮手，然後山姆關上門。

「走吧，花痴男孩。」

毫無意外的，他們是第一個到球場的，兩人將水壺放在球場邊。空氣中瀰漫著濕熱的氣息。

「今天肯定熱到爆，」山姆預估。

下一個到達的人是彼得・奎爾，隔壁棟的資訊工程師。他邁步走出大樓，抓著上衣給自己搧涼。「我的老天啊，才幾點就已經熱成這樣了！」他大聲說道。「你們確定今天真的要打球嗎？我們也可以找個有電風扇的地方坐著就好。」

史蒂夫嘲弄似地叫道「有夠娘炮！！！！」然後他又想，彼得確實跟典型的宅男工程師完全沾不上邊。彼得熱愛戶外運動，壯實的肌肉讓他的體型看起來像隻大灰熊。他留著一頭俐落的短髮，因為這樣頭髮就不會「亂七八糟」，他不知道口袋護套是什麼，而且騎的還是一台重機。

大部份的週末能遇到他都算是很幸運的，因為他總是忙著要去爬山、露營、從飛機上跳下來，或是其他一些像瘋子一樣的運動。史蒂夫也很享受戶外活動，但他拒絕一切必須從比上鋪還要高的高度跳下來的項目。但彼得不一樣，他就是個重度腎上腺素成癮患者。於是史蒂夫也知道彼得是不可能因為這一點高溫就退出球賽的。

就如史蒂夫所想，彼得一走進球場便將水壺拋到地上，他搓搓手問道，「所以你們今天想怎麼打？索爾和我對上你和克林特，二對三。」

史蒂夫用手指轉著籃球。「今天會平手。我們找到了一個新的隊友。」

彼得在山姆笑著打槍他時挑了挑眉，「你現在講 _我們_ 是幾個意思？只有索爾和我在努力找隊友好不好。你不過就是坐享其成而已。」

「我 _目前為止_ ，還沒有享受到任何人的任何東西好嗎，」史蒂夫小聲地嘟囊，山姆笑得樂不可支。

彼得的目光在兩人之間來回，他舉起手來。「喔，快說啦，新來的傢伙是誰？然後為什麼史蒂夫會想要享受人家的東西？」，

「他才剛搬來，是索爾的朋友，」史蒂夫告訴他。

「然後史蒂夫煞到人家了，」山姆適時補充道。史蒂夫睨他一眼。

彼得在一旁練習走步。「好吧，如果他很會吹噓的話，那我就要收編他來我這一隊，」他開玩笑道，伸出手來準備接球。

史蒂夫將球傳給他。「所以你打完球打算幹嘛？」

彼得在一邊運球。「在家重新組一個主機板吧。」

史蒂夫張大嘴巴。「真的嗎？」

「屁啦，當然不是，羅傑斯。今天天氣那麼好。」彼得露出燦爛的笑，山姆則是嗤笑一聲。

「所以你等一下到底要幹麻？」

「去上飛行課。」彼得的笑容變得更大了。「我打算當一名機師，各位（y’all）。」

「各位？」山姆諷刺地重複。「你剛從德州回來嗎？」

彼得把球傳給他，示意正朝他們走來的克林特、索爾和巴奇，他們才剛步出大樓。「我猜那就是他吧，那個新來的傢伙！」

說實話，儘管史蒂夫已經用上十二萬分的力氣去阻止自己不要直接盯著巴奇，但他還是忍不住悄悄地望那頭看去，三個男人一邊談笑風生，一邊大步往球場走來。宙斯圈著一條長長的鏈子跟在主人身邊，孜孜不倦地在地板上嗅來嗅去。有那麼一刻，史蒂夫以為巴奇瞄了他一眼，但極有可能只是他在胡思亂想而已。巴奇將一頭棕髮梳到腦後，扎成一個鬆鬆的小包頭。他穿著一件短褲和T恤，他根本不需要想像，合身的衣服展現出他完美的胸肌和上背。 _基督在上啊。_ 史蒂夫咬著嘴唇。他看起來真是 _秀色可餐_ 。

一行人抵達球場時，克林特喊道，「嘿，羅傑斯，巴奇告訴我們你們已經見過啦。他說你又把自己鎖在家門外了。」

史蒂夫才張嘴要否認，索爾便立刻接著說。「這件事情我們討論過多少次了？你出門 _之前_ 一定要確認鑰匙在口袋裡啊。」

史蒂夫還沒闔上嘴巴。「我才 **沒有** 把自己鎖在公寓外！」他疾聲反駁，當三人嘻嘻哈哈笑成一團時，他才後知後覺地發現他們只是在逗他而已。「你們真的很賤，」他噘起嘴。

「有夠好騙的，史蒂夫，」索爾嘲弄道，他準備要向彼得介紹巴奇，這時的宙斯開始對球場上所有的陌生人發出例行的狂吠。他只吠了一分鐘，但那真的是很大聲的一分鐘。

巴奇將狗狗的鏈子拴在球場邊的一根鐵桿邊。史蒂夫邁步上前去，並在看見狗鍊的顏色時忍不住露出微笑：粉藍色，還有一串串小小的白色狗腳印。宙斯坐在草皮上，看來是很滿意這樣的安排。史蒂夫猜測巴奇先前的住處一定也有類似的地方。他來到球場邊，蹲在小狗面前朝他伸出手。

「他會咬人嗎？」他抬眼看著巴奇，後者則是搖搖頭。

「只有他覺得受到威脅的時候才會。」

宙斯略帶懷疑地打量著史蒂夫，他遠遠地嗅他的手，最後才終於將鼻子埋進史蒂夫的掌心裡。史蒂夫很有耐心地待在原地。他小時候沒有養過夠，但他也從來不怕他們。這樣的小東西怎麼會可怕呢？

他在索爾說話時抬起頭來，「巴奇，這是彼得・奎爾，我們的資訊工程師。你要是有什麼電腦方面的問題，找他就對了。彼得，這是巴奇・巴恩斯。如果你想蓋房子，這就是 _你_ 要找的人。」

史蒂夫再次低下頭。宙斯搖搖尾巴，於是他決定接續培養兩人的默契，伸手拍拍小傢伙，他的動作很慢很輕，這麼一來小狗就不會嚇到。他摸摸他的背，很是驚訝他的毛竟然這麼柔軟。就像在摸天鵝絨一樣。

彼得朝他和巴奇走過來，兩人握了握手。彼得抬抬眉，額頭跟著浮現幾道紋路。「不知怎麼著，我覺得我需要找你幫忙的機率可能很低，但也行。」他友善地對巴奇微笑。「如果你需要幫忙，別客氣。不收錢，請我喝啤酒就好。」

摸完宙斯後，史蒂夫站起身子來。巴奇的目光始終跟著他，他對他微微一笑，史蒂夫感覺心臟漏跳了一拍。看見史蒂夫準備就緒後，彼得高聲呼叫大家。「來玩吧，不然球場就要開始融化啦。」

他們按照到來的順序分組。山姆、史蒂夫和彼得對上克林特、索爾和巴奇。彼得比索爾矮不了多少，他負責防守那個大傢伙。山姆連問都不用問…他負責擋克林特，那麼史蒂夫就會對上巴奇了。史蒂夫覺得這個主意真是棒極了，因為如此一來，他就可以在球賽中合理地故意不小心撞上他。他甚至不時觸碰到他的背（當然了，以美好的籃球賽之名），直到觸摸到巴奇的肌肉和身材時，他才真正地感受到他有多麼強壯、實在。

不曉得他的朋友們有沒有察覺到他在幹些什麼勾當，不過即使有，他們也老老實實地閉著嘴巴，選擇不戳破他。巴奇十分認真地防守史蒂夫，這一點他很喜歡。超級無敵喜歡。他很慶幸他們玩的是籃球而不是什麼冰上曲棍球，穿著那麼厚重的制服根本什麼也看不到，連手都要被藏在手套底下。籃球就是不斷地進行肌膚之親。現在只有摔跤能贏過籃球了。

於是史蒂夫不只能感受到和巴奇健壯的身體擦身而過的剎那，但同時也能享受巴奇用手去接觸史蒂夫的瞬間。老天，這真是不可思議。籃球真的是 **史上** 最讚的運動。比賽的過程中，史蒂夫總是想像著巴奇將手放在他身上，但是在對他做別種事情。他知道自己的臉現在一定很紅，而且不完全是因為運動時的體溫上升，但沒有人多說一句。山姆偶爾會瞪他幾眼，不屑地對他撇嘴一笑，但他保持安靜，而且好一陣子後，山姆也不需要費心。

男人們的競爭天性完全被激發出來，而場上的所有人都只想贏。史蒂夫注意到巴奇是如何用技巧和他們進行攻防的。事實上，他很有可能是他們之中打得比較好的人，他的腳步輕盈，雙手也很靈活。反而克林特今天不在狀態裡，總是投不進，於是史蒂夫這隊贏了，但也只是險勝而已。

克林特扒下上衣，一方面是因為他不太高興自己今天的表現，一方面則是這整件衣服濕黏透頂。天氣在他們比賽的同時變得越來越熱；今天打從太陽出來時就熱得要命，炎熱的氣息更是在厚厚的雲層聚集時加劇發威。蟬聲打從清晨就沒停過，唧唧聲響像是暴風雨一般席捲周圍。史蒂夫選擇不脫衣服，主要是因為他不想拿著濕搭搭的衣物走回公寓，但他屏住氣息，在心裡祈求一顆幸運星降臨、一片三葉草顯靈或是一隻兔腳的出現，因為他超希望巴奇可以把衣服脫掉。

然後事情就這麼發生了。衣服被 _脫下來_ 了，史蒂夫突然泛起雞皮疙瘩，一陣麻癢的感覺蔓延整個身體。他先前已經因為劇烈運動喘個不停，但現在，他覺得肺裡的空氣被抽得一乾二淨。巴奇抓著衣服的下緣，抬起手臂將服從頭頂拉起，過程中他的腹肌一覽無遺。

他的 _每一處_ 都像被巧手雕琢過。腹肌。胸肌。肩膀。他背過身去拿水壺，接著仰頭灌下一大口水，然後 _噢，親愛的基督啊_ 。他的背就像他的胸肌一樣精實。他身上沒有任何一處有多餘的贅肉。史蒂夫想用手愛撫過他身上的每一個角落，直到他能記住他身上的每一條紋理。

他沒發現自己正以多麼熾熱的眼神盯著人家，直到山姆無聲無息地走到他身後，並用膝蓋推搡他的膝蓋窩。史蒂夫踉蹌一下，但他反應很快，不至於讓自己跌倒。克林特使勁地偷笑；史蒂夫轉過身去，有些內疚地望著他最好的朋友。

「別客氣，」山姆嘀咕道，史蒂夫知道他的意思。他也不喜歡在盯著人看時當場被逮到，而很顯然的，巴奇現在正望著他們兩個，似乎很是好奇自己沒注意的時候是不是發生了什麼事。

史蒂夫沒停下腳步，徑直走向呈現大字形癱倒在草地上休息的索爾。史蒂夫重重地坐在一旁，面朝著球場。這次換克林特救場，他開啟一個新的話題，並不特別針對助攻史蒂夫，更像是探究個人取向的那種問題。

「所以，巴奇，除了蓋房子之外，你還喜歡做些什麼啊？」

巴奇還有些喘不過來，他呼出一口氣，在原地蹲下來，瞇著眼睛望向他。「噢，我不知道耶，但我很喜歡待在戶外。滑雪或是騎越野腳踏車吧。」他稍稍停頓，思索著這個回答。

史蒂夫也在思索。 _怪不得他的大腿這麼壯_ ，這是他腦子裡浮現出的念頭。彼得整個人興奮起來，終於又有另外一個喜歡戶外運動的瘋子了。

「是嗎？你攀過岩嗎？」

巴奇搖搖頭。「沒有，還沒試過。」

「絕對會改變你的一生，」彼得佯稱道，他坐在一顆籃球上，不太穩地東倒西歪。

「或是結束你的一生，」史蒂夫懷疑地說，彼得則是不屑地嗤了一聲。

「別聽他的。下次我要去的時候再通知你，」他告訴巴奇。

巴奇笑一笑。「史蒂夫，你是不喜歡冒險的類型嗎？」

他輕輕聳肩。「滑雪跟腳踏車可以。爬高不是我的路線。」

「他的意思是他在太高的建築物上會尿褲子，」山姆糗他。

周圍爆出一陣笑聲。史蒂夫盡可能地維護自己的尊嚴。「咬我啊，山姆。」

巴奇微微笑，接著問道，「你們有人玩夢幻足球嗎？」

眾人發出強烈的抗議聲。他們 _當然_ 有玩夢幻足球啊。

「我建立了一組無堅不摧的隊伍，」克林特吹噓，「但歡迎加入我們的聯盟。我們很快就要有聯盟了。」

「好耶，」巴奇回答。「只要不跟我的賓果日撞期就行。」他調皮地睨史蒂夫一眼，笑得有些狡猾。

「嘿！」史蒂夫噘著嘴說。「這也 _不是_ 不可能啊。」

旁邊傳來陣陣竊笑，索爾繼續拿他開玩笑。「那麼史蒂夫，你想知道誰也喜歡玩賓果嗎。」

今天是怎樣，挑史蒂夫毛病日嗎？他對索爾翻白眼。「不想。」

巴奇咯咯笑起來，接著起身。「我快要熱死了。我想我得帶宙斯去喝點水。」

派對宣告結束，換句話說，所有人都已經準備好要逃離這熾烈艷陽的摧殘。儘管史蒂夫相當享受和巴奇聊天，但他還是很高興可以回到室內。一行人拿起各自的水壺（還有衣服，不過只有克林特和巴奇需要）往大樓走去。克林特向巴奇要他的電子郵件，好將他加入夢幻足球的群組。彼得則是走向自己的大樓。

「飛行課一切順利喔！」山姆對他大喊，彼得淘氣地回以敬禮，接著走進大門。

「彼得要去上飛行課？」索爾問，史蒂夫和山姆點頭。

「酷，」克林特隨口說道。

山姆放慢腳步走在史蒂夫身邊和他確認今晚的計畫。「小娜五點出門。那我們大約六點見？」

史蒂夫點頭。他好巧不巧地走在巴奇和宙斯旁邊，順勢看向他的新朋友。「你今晚有什麼計畫？」

巴奇將手裡的衣服掛在肩上。「要去拜訪我的父母。他們堅持我每個月去和他們吃一頓晚飯，」他淡笑著說。

「真好！」史蒂夫真心地說。

「是啊，除了我爸老是偷偷餵肉給宙斯，然後接下來一個禮拜他就會一直在餐桌邊跟我要東西吃，好像正在吃他的晚餐似的。」

史蒂夫和山姆笑了起來，不知不覺，他們走到得分頭回到自己的樓層的交叉口。克林特和索爾轉進一樓的走廊，其他三人則是爬上樓梯。巴奇是第一個到家的，再來是史蒂夫。走到家門前時，山姆拍拍他的背。

「恭喜你整場球賽都有忍住沒有高潮，兄弟。我真是為你感到驕傲。下禮拜試試別流口水吧。」

史蒂夫笑著搖搖頭。「這個目標可真高。當大人好難喔。」

山姆狂笑起來，對他比個大拇指。「我知道，寶貝。加油就是了。」

在史蒂夫看來，不流口水根本就是天方夜譚，尤其是以後還會有更多需要脫掉上衣的場合。而他誠摯希望以後還會有 **超多** 需要脫掉上衣的場合。

 

 

 

________________________________

註釋：

所有運動球類術語和夢幻足球的英文都是上網估狗的，不再多加註釋了，因為我都沒玩，也是雲里雲霧。

 

 

翻譯君：

除個草，癡漢史蒂夫跟小夥伴們一起撩漢的故事仍然持續進行著。

不過巴奇這個住三樓的人去四樓幹嘛A_______A  總覺得床戲應該也會滿搞笑的（已累）


	3. 你可以搞定我

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 史帝夫持續暗戀著他的帥鄰居，而事情或許出現了轉機，因為他隱約覺得對方可能也有那麼一點意思。至少這是個開始。同一時間，史蒂夫讓自己的地位變得不可或缺，無論是作為一名高爾夫球教練，亦或者是巴奇公司網頁的救世主（根據達西・路易斯的說法是這樣啦）。

 

史蒂夫在籃球賽結束後回到家裡，但才剛剛關上家門，他的手機便立即傳來陣陣新訊息的震動聲。他想都不用想就知道這些訊息都是什麼人傳來的。克林特是第一個發來訊息的人： _「你剛有爽到嗎？」_

接下來是索爾： _「我這裡有一包菸，如果你需要抽事後菸的話。」_

甚至連彼得都加入了。 _「我覺得我剛好像看了沒脫衣服的_ _A_ _片。你跟那個新來的傢伙已經搞上了嗎？」_

「我的朋友都是人渣，」史蒂夫自顧自地說道。他發出一則群組訊息： _「你們所有人 **他媽都給我閉上嘴** 。」_

他想大概回應這句話就夠了。但接下來的一個禮拜，他的人生卻過得異常緩慢，他猜想自己大概是陷入了某種時空扭曲的旋渦或是蟲洞，又或許是某些科幻小說裡才會出現，而他從來都無法理解的東西。七天怎麼有可能這麼的漫漫無際？不是他要未雨綢繆，但是等冬天來了，沒辦法再跟巴奇打籃球的時候，他該怎麼辦？也許冰上曲棍球也不是個壞主意…他可以不時跌在他身上。應該還挺好玩的。而且跌跤無可避免，畢竟他根本就不會滑冰。他想像了一下自己拿著曲棍球棍在冰上滑過一圈的模樣。姿勢滿醜的。 _你大概還是專心打籃球就好。_

下一週終於來到，又是一個星期六的早晨。然後下雨了。他們下雨天是不打球的。史蒂夫醒過來時看向窗外的天氣，忍不住發出失望的呻吟。他在稍晚向山姆抱怨這件事，不過只有一點點而已。或者滔滔不絕，這得看你問的對象是誰了。

「是的，史蒂夫，」山姆再次安撫他。「我知道雨天是魔鬼的傑作。至少天氣預報說了明天是晴天啊。」

「是啦，」史蒂夫悶悶不樂道，山姆樂觀的話他一點也沒聽進去。

隔天早上，他和巴奇說好要去練習場上第一堂課。史蒂夫將自己的高爾夫球桿和多出來的那一套扛在肩上，接著走下樓去，抬腳敲敲巴奇的門。他心底期待的不得了，心臟在胸口裡怦怦亂跳。

大門在下一秒打開，巴奇走出來，立刻從他肩上接過另一組球具。「來吧，我來拿，」他主動說道。拿起袋子時，他的手輕輕刷過史蒂夫的肩頭。他的肌膚立刻傳來一陣麻癢，像是有輕微的電流通過似的。

「謝了。準備好了嗎？」

「嗯，好了。再次謝謝你願意教我打高爾夫球。」

史蒂夫的喉嚨發出一點聲響，他希望這充分表達出自己有多樂意擔任巴奇的教練。巴奇將頭髮梳到腦後，綁起一小撮整齊的低馬尾。他看起來真是可口極了。史蒂夫壓抑著自己想要沿著他的下頷一路輕咬至他耳邊的慾望。他很驚訝沒聽見任何狗叫聲，他將目光從巴奇的臉龐移開，打量起他的周邊和公寓。視線向下移動，然後他看見此時坐在地上望著他的宙斯。他像是認得史蒂夫似的搖搖尾巴，這讓他又詫異了一把。

「嘿，宙斯，」史蒂夫打過招呼，並得到一聲簡潔有力的『汪』作為回應。他轉頭對巴奇微笑。「他沒有對我叫耶，那天他也沒有對山姆叫。」

「是啊，他那時候正在吃晚飯， _沒有任何事情_ 可以打斷晚飯。但他確實會記住每個見過的人，」巴奇對他說，接著側頭看向他的狗狗。「我不在的時候要乖喔，小傢伙。」

宙斯的尾巴搖得更快了，他的整個屁股都跟著搖來晃去。這讓史蒂夫忍不住發出咯咯笑聲，同一時間巴奇關上門。「你出門的時候不需要把他放進籠子裡或什麼的嗎？」

他們走向長廊裡往樓梯的方向前去。「他有一個籠子，如果想要的話他會自己進去，但大部分的時候他都睡在沙發上。」巴奇把球具扛在肩上。「昨天下雨真是可惜，我很期待另一場球賽的，」他隨和地聊道。

 _你跟我都很期待，性感帥哥。_ 「是啊，我也是，」史蒂夫全身的細胞都同意。「你知道嗎，」他看向身邊的同伴，「你打得比你說的還要好耶。」

巴奇咧開嘴笑。「你防守的時候手才很不規矩。你至少應該被判犯規下場五次。」

史蒂夫忍不住大笑，他覺得自己的臉紅了起來。他也不是每一次都 _那麼_ 不守規矩的，不過巴奇可不需要知道這種事。「山姆最討厭跟我一起打球。」

巴奇笑了起來。「也許他不像我一樣知道該怎麼搞定你。再說了，我說我 **更常** 打棒球，但並不表示我都 **不** 打籃球的啊。」

「喔，所以現在都要這樣講話就是了，」史蒂夫厚顏無恥地回應，試著忽略身體裡突然被巴奇那句「搞定你」招惹的亂七八糟的火熱慾望。一股熱氣在他的胃裡繚繞，蜂蜜一般的蔓延開來。他是故意要讓自己聽起來那麼… _撩動人心_ 的嗎？

他們走到公寓外，史蒂夫朝著他的車點點頭。「這裡，黑色的那台。」他拿出鑰匙打開車門，兩人分別將球具放進車裡。「所以，你和索爾認識多久了？」他好奇地問道。他當然已經問過索爾這個問題了，但他完全不願意屈就於「喔，我不知道耶。有一陣子了吧。」這種爛回答。

巴奇在思考時發出一陣沈吟，接著猜測道，「我想是五年。」他又仔細想了想。「對，五年。但我們近幾年合作的次數比以前頻繁多了。」

「為什麼？」史蒂夫想知道。

「因為索爾是個很優秀的電工，」巴奇簡單明瞭地說道。「只要時間允許，我幾乎都把工作外包給他。事實上，他很快要又替我處理另一間房子了。」

「你很喜歡你的工作嗎？」

巴奇點頭。「我愛我的工作。沒有什麼可以比得上了。」

他喜歡巴奇讚美事物的方式，就像稱讚對他而言並不是一件難事。他們在車陣中穿梭，和巴奇待在一起讓他感到很自在，同時卻也很緊張。他看起來是這麼的美好。他聞起也很美好。然後他就坐在史蒂夫的車裡，和他在一起！史蒂夫很好奇和他一起工作會是什麼感覺。他猜想他大概一直都是個很好相處的人，他試著想像巴奇對某人暴跳如雷的模樣，但卻一點也想像不出來。

巴奇又開啟了另一個關於工作的話題。「所以說，你那個山姆不夠聰明所以無法理解的工作又是什麼呢？」他的嘴邊牽起一抹調皮的微笑。

「喔…我是一名網頁設計師，」史蒂夫告訴他。「山姆是放射科醫師，」他補充，繼續解釋。「我偶爾喜歡鬧他一下，免得他屁股翹上天了。」

巴奇咯咯笑。「只有偶爾而已嗎？」

史蒂夫也笑了起來。「大概比偶爾再多一點點啦。」

「你們當朋友很久了嗎？」

史蒂夫滿足地微笑。「是我最久的朋友。從我們還是孩子的時候就是。他是個很好的人。」

兩人短暫地聊起家鄉、學校和一些基本的背景，直到他們終於抵達練習場。拿出球桿前，他們走進一家小店裡去買球。事實上巴奇總共買了兩桶球，他堅持要付錢，以此作為史蒂夫免費教他打球的回報。

拿著桶子和球桿，兩人走到練習場裡人煙最稀少的一區。經過輕擊區的時候，巴奇看向史蒂夫，滿心期待地問他們是不是要從這裡開始。

「不是喔，」史蒂夫搖搖頭，沒有停下腳步。

巴奇假裝撅起嘴巴。「但那是我最擅長的。」

史蒂夫笑了起來。「所以我們才不需要從那裡開始啊。」

他們在半路上找到一個相對安靜的區域，立起幾個球座。史蒂夫首先說明了不同球桿的功能，接著拿出他的發球竿。巴奇從善如流。史蒂夫示範起標準的擊球姿勢，握好球桿的訣竅，還有揮桿的基本動作。為了要確定巴奇能跟得上，他說話的時候總是直直地盯著他看。他不用擔心自己沒發現巴奇聽不懂或是覺得無聊。幸虧他的學生很積極也學得很快，他想他們已經可以練習幾組揮桿動作。

史蒂夫站在他面前對著他，這麼一來他就可以觀察他的技巧、及時給予指正，必要的話還能再示範幾次。巴奇的站姿是對的，但他的手離球桿太近了。

「來，像這樣，」他說道，向他的學生表明他希望他的手該如何擺放。巴奇微微調整過後，手和球桿的距離好了一些，但他的拇指放錯了地方。史蒂夫走近一步，碰碰巴奇的手，將他的拇指移到對的地方。「那裡，就這樣，」他引導他。「現在這樣就對了。」

「喔…好，謝了，」巴奇說道，聽起來有些分神。

史蒂夫也有些分神，但大概不是同一個原因。巴奇的腦子裡有很多新的東西要消化，但史蒂夫只需要將注意力放在他那摸起來好極了的皮膚上。他的手並不粗糙，儘管史蒂夫假設他每天做那麼工程不會是如此。史蒂夫又退後一步，讓巴奇揮出他的第一桿。

「好，很好，」史蒂夫鼓勵他。「臀部側過來一點。你要用臀部的力量去帶動上半身。」

巴奇謹慎地看著他。「這個運動一次要兼顧的可不少呢，史蒂夫。」

金髮男人微笑。「是啊，但會漸入佳境的，你練習得越多，動作就越自然。」

「你說了算囉，」巴奇說，但他的眼神有些懷疑。

他又練習了幾組速度不同的揮桿，直到史蒂夫宣布他可以準備打球了。當他彎下腰來立球座時，史蒂夫真希望他站在他身後，這樣他就可以好好欣賞他的屁股，但是好吧，現在換位置太慢了。再說，他也得站在前方才能教球。巴奇一切就緒，他再次拿起球桿，低下頭奮力一揮。他完全沒碰到球，倒是掘起了一把青草和泥土甩到練習場十碼外的地方。

史蒂夫想忍住不要微笑卻以失敗告終，但巴奇看著史蒂夫時也笑了起來，這讓他不至於太過尷尬。

「我是故意的，」他開玩笑。

「你太快把目光從球上移開了，」史蒂夫按照經驗猜測。「眼睛看著球， _然後_ 跟著球出去。不然你的揮桿看起來很完美。」

「眼睛看著球，」巴奇低聲說道，再次擺出擊球姿勢。

「拇指，」史蒂夫提醒他，他的拇指立刻移到正確的位置。

這一次，巴奇確實碰到球了。白球滾動差不多三十碼，接著又繼續跳了七十五碼。

史蒂夫點頭。「好啦。」

巴奇靠著球桿看著他。「『好啦』是什麼意思？」

「意思就是你只需要繼續練習，一切就會越來越好。」

巴奇聳肩。「好。現在我想再看你擊球幾次。」

「我嗎？當然，」史蒂夫親切地說道，隨後轉過身。巴奇跟著他的腳步走到前方，望著史蒂夫在練習場後方兩百七十五碼標記處立起一個球座。他又來到後方，看著史蒂夫彎下腰從球桶裡拿起另一顆球放在球坐上。巴奇站在他身後讓他有點不好意思，因為他知道從那個角度 _他會_ 看到些什麼。

 _他只是在看你的動作而已_ ，他對自己說道，隨後揮出一桿。那顆球絕妙地切往錯誤的方向，飛了大約四十碼。史蒂夫停下動作，思考了一會兒。

「這就是我們說的右曲球，」他用自嘲的語氣說道，他轉頭看向巴奇，後者看著他笑得很是燦爛。

「很開心知道你也會出包。」他蹲下身從桶子裡撿起另一顆球。「所以，勤能補拙，對吧？」

史蒂夫對他微笑。「就是這樣囉。」

他再次轉過身，並且不再那麼緊張，因為他知道巴奇這次會專心地發球，而不是盯著他看。他整理起自己的球桶，讓巴奇自己擊球，密切注意巴奇的球飛往什麼方向。小白球漸漸在練習場上越滾越遠，直到碰到馬唐草為止。他不時轉過頭看看巴奇的技巧，確認他沒有做錯什麼動作。講的更精確一點，一部分的他是在觀察巴奇的姿勢，另一部分的他只是在欣賞巴奇，享受著那些肌肉牽動在一起舉行交響樂的模樣。

「腳步站開一點，」他指導他，沒一會兒又說「右邊的肩膀不要放那麼低。」

「你很會對別人指手畫腳嘛，」巴奇取笑道，隨後垂下頭，對齊球桿。

史蒂夫禁不住笑得像個傻瓜。他超級享受眼前的情況。「但你可以搞定我的，記得嗎？」

巴奇的球桿停住了。他仍然盯著地面，但史蒂夫能看見大大的微笑綻放在他的臉上，那個表情只能被形容成是 _調皮_ 了。史蒂夫的下腹瞬間燃起一股熾熱的火花。巴奇隨後發出輕笑並搖搖頭，接著繼續瞄準白球。

史蒂夫腦子一片渾沌，差點呼吸不過來，但他最後還是恢復鎮定。 _哼嗯_ ，他想。今天是他第一次從巴奇的應答中嗅到對方或許也有一點意思，感覺前景一片看好。

兩人持續練習擊球直到桶子裡的球逐漸見底。總的來看，作為第一次打高爾夫球的人，巴奇的表現堪稱良好。他在他們停下動作休息時對他說道。

「我其實快累垮了，」巴奇坦白。

「你只是需要開發你的肌肉記憶罷了，之後就不會有問題的，」史蒂夫保證。

幾綹細髮從巴奇的馬尾裡落下，微風將頭髮吹在他的側臉邊，似乎是在央求著什麼人將它們塞回耳後。史蒂夫控制住那股衝動，蹲下身來拿起他的球桶。

「我們就到這裡吧，如果你想的話下個週末還能再來。一開始你會需要常常練習揮桿，這樣就不容易忘記。但你也可以自己來。」

巴奇拎著球桶，兩人分別將發球竿放回袋子裡。「不，我寧願你陪我一起來，如果你不介意的話。這比我想像的樣複雜多了，我可能會記不住那個拇指該放哪裡才好。」

史蒂夫發出笑聲，一部分是因為「那個拇指」聽起來很滑稽，一部分則是因為他真的很快樂。陪他一起來？這樣子啊。他為什麼會這麼希望呢？

「好啊，你什麼時候想來我都可以陪你。等我們終於上完課了，我們就可以開始使用木桿和鐵桿了。」

巴奇佯裝弄苦地抗議道。「你是說我連 _其他的_ 球桿都得學嗎？」

 

\--

 

這就是他們第一次的戶外教學，史蒂夫認為這堂課獲得了空前絕後的成功。除了巴奇喜歡高爾夫球，還願意和他約好下週六再繼續打球以外，史蒂夫還得到可以色瞇瞇地盯著人家還有聊天的機會。他覺得這就是勝利。山姆也密切專注這個情況，希望他們四個人最後還是能組成一個聯盟。

「所以，怎麼樣啊？」他在下一次見到史蒂夫時詢問。「你會替我們把他訓練成職業選手的，對嗎？」

史蒂夫大笑。「還不錯。他沒有被嚇到要放棄，但他也只是個初學者，山姆。你總能找到其他願意跟你一起打球的醫生的，對嗎？不是所有醫生都會打高爾夫球嗎？」

山姆皺起眉來。「你真是個老古板耶，史蒂夫。要我說的那話大概只有…百分之九十的醫生打高爾夫球吧。」

史蒂夫發出笑聲，聽著山姆繼續說。「然後不，我才不想跟其他的醫生一起打高爾夫球，因為他們無時無刻都只想談工作。而我打球的時候一點也不想討論工作。這會影響讓我的氣場。所以我就 _指望_ 你了，兄弟。」

「我盡量吧，」史蒂夫向他保證，拍拍他的背。

史蒂夫隨後假藉著關心索爾和克林特在家自己釀造的啤酒的名義，悠晃著到樓下去看看。他們最近一直在實驗不同的啤酒配方，時常和其他人分享成果。不過索爾倒是馬上就看穿他的意圖。兩人在索爾的廚房裡鬼混；史蒂夫刻意表現得滿不在乎，他提起巴奇說過索爾很快就要替他打理新房子的事。

索爾將新釀的啤酒遞給他，眼睛閃閃發亮。「來，試試這個。裡面放了丁香，」他傾身說道，像是在和史蒂夫分享不能說出去的秘密似的。他接著補充，「然後你現在可以告訴我你到底想知道些什麼了。」

史蒂夫啤酒喝到一半差點又吐了回去。他一屁股坐在索爾的高腳椅裡，抬眼望著他。

索爾露出燦笑，前傾靠在工作檯邊，繼續說道，「但我想我可以猜一猜。你想去看看巴奇蓋的其中一間房子？」

史蒂夫乖順地點點頭。「有點。然後這真的 _非常_ 好喝耶！」他又啜下一口啤酒。

索爾的笑容更燦爛了。「好吧，謝謝你！就沖著這一點，我也會讓你跟我一起去的，我這禮拜會去看看那間房子。」

「真的嗎？」史蒂夫看起來很開心。「我不會妨礙到你吧？」

「反正傍晚等其他工人下班後我還是會過去到處看看。我喜歡確保計劃裡的一切可行。歡迎你一起去走走。」

史蒂夫笑得很愉快，輕輕和索爾乾杯。他不是很確定自己為什麼會想去參觀巴奇的其中一個作品。或許這能給他一些線索，有關他是個怎麼樣的人。也許他就只是想看一看，摸一摸巴奇創造出來的東西而已。無論理由是什麼，他就是 _很想_ 去。

下一週，他滿懷期冀地等著索爾的來電。而那通電話如約在星期四下午到來。史蒂夫那天在家裡上班，這是這份工作的其中一個福利。高興的話他甚至可以穿著睡衣和兔兔拖鞋。他並沒有這麼做，但他 _可以_ 這麼做。不過他也只是在正常的時間起床（好吧，可能晚了一點。畢竟他不需要開車去上班嘛，是吧？），淋浴，穿著一般的衣服，然後開始工作。要是他沒有足夠的自制力，那他 _很可能_ 真的會整天都穿著睡衣鬼混。

索爾會在五點左右過來接他。他們會需要去巴奇的辦公室拿電路工程計劃書，然後才去看房子。 _中大獎啦！_ 是史蒂夫的第一個想法；他還可以參觀巴奇的辦公室耶。然後下一個想法是…萬一巴奇也在那裡呢？他真的不想表現得像個跟蹤狂，但他也不想為自己跟著索爾一起來的原因說謊。

他回覆索爾的訊息詢問他這件事，想當然爾，索爾完全想好了。 _「巴奇不會在那裡，只有他的辦公室經理達西會在。你跟著我去是因為艾瑞克和我想要更新我們的網站，而你和我需要一起討論。」_

艾瑞克・席維格是索爾的工作夥伴，他的電工合夥人。索爾是艾瑞克的學徒，他們兩個合作無間，於是他就這麼待了下來。

 _「我們是嗎？」_ 史蒂夫回覆。索爾又回了一個笑臉。

當索爾在門口接到史蒂夫並載著他前往巴奇的辦公室時，史蒂夫詢問他對於更新網站的事情是否是認真的。

「超級認真！」索爾回答。「我們早就該更新了，無論你的行情是多少我們都接受。有興趣嗎？」

「當然！」是史蒂夫的回答。他根本就不需要多做考慮。這會是一份很簡單的案子，而他喜歡幫助朋友。

過去的路程花了一點時間，但那個地方距離他們的公寓其實並不遠。史蒂夫經過這裡的次數大概超過上百次，但他從來沒有注意過這個區域。巴奇的辦公室座落在一排商店街裡，隔壁有一間UPS貨運公司，另一邊則是男士理髮店。肚子有點餓的史蒂夫看到不遠處的冰雪皇后，心想來一杯奧利奧冰沙應該會不錯，但他的目光又接著移回辦公室前那排整齊的字母。「巴恩斯建設」，上頭寫道。潔白而方正的字母高掛在咖啡色的屋頂上緣。風格十分幹練，一點也不浮誇。停車場裡停著兩輛乾淨的廂型車，車身也印著相同的字母。

「真不錯，」史蒂夫說，對索爾說也對自己說。

索爾一邊停車，一邊瞥他一眼，接著笑道。「你剛是在期待什麼秘密地牢之類的嗎？」

「才不是！」

「好吧，我們進去吧。」

兩人一同下車邁向辦公室，索爾拉開玻璃門，讓史蒂夫先走進門。裏頭有一個用來接待客人的小區域，那裡有幾張椅子，一張放著盆栽的小茶几，還有一個一路延伸到辦公室的後方的長型工作台。工作檯後方坐著一個留有一頭烏黑的長髮的年輕女孩，她擦著鮮豔唇膏的紅唇，指甲亮的像是剛做過手部護理，周身的氣勢叫囂著，「快來跟我說話，但不准惹我！」

她從辦公桌前抬起眼來，接著在看見索爾走進門時露出大大的微笑。「索爾！你終於決定要來迷倒我然後帶我去阿魯巴度假了嗎？」

「今天不能去阿魯巴，達西，」索爾哀痛地說道。「我只是來拿威爾森工程的計畫書而已。」

「那麼，你的這位朋友呢？」達西將史蒂夫從頭到腳細細打量一次。「他看起來也很適合迷倒眾生。」

史蒂夫笑得有些羞赧，同時索爾介紹起他來。「達西，這是史蒂夫・羅傑斯，我的朋友。史蒂夫，見過達西・路易斯，無比非凡的辦公室經理。」

史蒂夫朝著工作臺伸出手。「很高興認識你，」他用友善的聲音說道。

達西的視線從索爾移向史蒂夫，她微微傾身握住他的手。「愉悅至極，不是嘛，」她微笑著答道。

她起身朝後方高大的檔案櫃走去，穿著窄裙和靴子的女孩動作怪異地蹲下身，在W開頭的那一排翻找起來。她拉開抽屜，同時對史蒂夫說道。「我已經等著索爾要我跟他私奔好幾年了，我現在還在等。」她抽出一個檔案夾，走回辦公室前。

索爾將其中一隻前臂抵在工作檯邊，接著打趣說道，「你知道你一看到我那裝滿法蘭絨襯衫的衣櫃就會認不住退縮的，達西。」

她翻閱著檔案，同時發出悅耳的高頻笑聲。

「法蘭絨怎麼了？」史蒂夫問；她再次放聲大笑，接著拿起索爾要的文件。

「你要的東西在這裏，親愛的，」她朝索爾遞出文件，隨後看向史蒂夫。她瞇起眼睛。「等等，你說你叫史蒂夫？」

「是的，」他不大確定地確認，心想巴奇是不是真的有 _提過_ 他。

「那個也住在巴奇才剛搬進去的公寓裡的史蒂夫？」

「是的，」他再次說道，一絲希望和興奮在心底萌生。巴奇都跟她說了什麼？

「那個做網頁設計的史蒂夫？」達西現在看起來更感興趣了，她將兩隻手按在辦公桌上，身子稍稍向前傾。

「正是在下，」史蒂夫回應，試著抱持冷靜。他刻意不去看索爾，因為他知道這傢伙臉上肯定掛著下流的微笑。

「你也自己接案子嗎？因為巴奇真的需要加入二十一世紀然後搞個網站才是。我們已經談過這件事情好幾百次了。」她的半個屁股坐在辦公桌邊，其中一隻腳前後晃動。

史蒂夫忍不住覺得自己像顆洩了氣的氣球，但他努力地不表現出來。巴奇就只提過他的 _工作_ 。「喔…嗯，是的，我確實有自己接工作。你的意思是他 _完全_ 沒有網站嗎？」史蒂夫不敢相信，但索爾的笑容說明了這可不是什麼新鮮事。

「完全沒有。他總是說他已經夠忙了，雖然這也是真的，」她承認，「但都什麼年代了，所有人都有網站啊。」她壓低聲音，悄聲說道。「這太不正常了。」

史蒂夫咧開嘴笑。「這個嘛，我當然可以幫忙，如果他真的有興趣的話，」黑髮女人毫無疑惑地點點頭，接著將兩隻手拍在一起。

「啊，感謝上帝把你送來了，史蒂夫！我們終於可以有點進展了！他不太信任別人，所以我已經用意志力跟他角力好一陣子了。我會告訴他我們討論過這件事，剩下的細節就由他跟你談吧。」她從辦公桌上的盒子裡拿起一張名片遞上前。「這是我的號碼，如果你需要什麼資訊的話。」

史蒂夫接過名片，垂眼看了看，接著又看向她。「但你怎麼知道他會信任我？」

她飽滿的雙唇漸漸裂成一個大大的笑。「因為他說宙斯喜歡你。」

索爾大笑出聲，隨後將握著文件的手從工作檯邊移開，於是史蒂夫想這大概是他們該走了了暗示。「很高興認識你，達西，還有謝了。」他揮揮手裡的名片，轉頭跟著離開。

「我才榮幸，蜜糖，」達西輕挑地回應，接著對著索爾說道，「你還背著我藏了多少朋友，索爾，通通給我帶來，聽到了沒？」

索爾笑得幾乎肚子疼，他揮手道別，跟著史蒂夫走出門。「一天就接到了兩個案子啊？真不錯。」

「是啊，真不錯，」史蒂夫同意。「達西看起來，呃…很有趣，」他在兩人爬進車裡時說道。

「達西棒透了，」索爾也說。「她在我還有印象的時候就跟著巴奇了。」

「但你們兩個從來沒約會過？」

索爾在發動車子時輕笑。「不可能。她很好，但對我來說太需要下功夫了。我們會把彼此逼瘋的。她自己也曉得，她只是喜歡拿這件事情開玩笑而已。」他瞥向史蒂夫。「你要是能得到她的支持，她會是個好隊友。她對他的忠誠可是至死不渝。」

史蒂夫將這件事銘記在心，他們繼續開車，隨後在某個工地前的街邊停車。就像索爾說的，這個地方沒什麼人煙，工人完成善後都已經下工。這是一間兩層樓的工藝風格房，屋緣較為底矮，房子前面有寬闊的前廊。 _操，_ 史蒂夫想。他好愛工藝風格。

前門裝好了，但還沒有門把和鎖，於是他們走進屋子內部。客廳和廚房相連在一起，中間座落著石頭砌成的壁爐，上方則是木製的壁爐台。壁爐的另一邊是鑲嵌在牆面的書櫃。窗戶又高又寬，大量的自然光散落在地面。這裏 _美極了_ 。史蒂夫呆站在那裡，盯著眼前的一切，索爾則是進進出出，檢查著自己的計畫是否切合房子的實際情形。

「巴奇真的很注重細節，」索爾稱讚他。「而且他從來不在主人在最後一刻想要修改什麼的時候抓狂。」他轉頭看想史蒂夫。「這些房主 _總是_ 會在最後一刻修改來修改去。」

史蒂夫笑著走過壁爐，碰觸著冰冷的米色石頭和木製的壁爐台。「這真是漂亮極了。」

索爾點頭。「是啊，巴奇特別喜歡做石造的部分。」

史蒂夫驚訝地看著他。「你是說這部分是他自己動手做的？」

索爾點頭。「他總是自己來。我相信他剛踏進建築業的時候就是這麼開始的。」

史蒂夫再次看向石壁，抬手輕柔撫過。巴奇親自 _做_ 的。他很高興自己吵著要索爾帶他來。

兩人參觀完房子的其他部分，史蒂夫不得不承認自己簡直歎為觀止。所有的一切看起來專業而細緻，他沒有看見任何一處粗糙的做工。他這麼做也不是期待看到些什麼不一樣的；但這確實讓他更加確信原先就知道的訊息。也就是巴奇是個認真又真誠的人。

史蒂夫深深地迷戀上了他，而他從來沒有對任何人如此著迷過。

 

 

 

 

 

___________________________________________

翻譯君：

高爾夫球術語全部都是谷歌的，房子的類型科普在這 https://www.zhihu.com/question/55709281，房子詳情參照原文。

打個高爾夫球氣氛好像隨時都要搞起來到底是怎麼做到的！！！！！好喜歡達西跟索爾調情（扭動）

結果暑假快結束了才重振旗鼓開始翻譯是有什麼毛病XDDDDDDD 


	4. 我喜歡熱辣辣的東西

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我們有機會一窺史蒂夫的辦公室長什麼樣子，而史蒂夫和巴奇進行了幾段對話，這讓他終於稍微能理解巴奇的腦子裡在想些什麼。史蒂夫的心裏再次小鹿亂撞。不過，他完全知道該怎麼搞定這種感覺。或不知道。

 

翌日早晨，史蒂夫帶著人生一片明亮的心情去上班。他一手拿著裝著咖啡的隨手杯，另一手則拿著筆電走進事務所。櫃檯接待人員坐在巨大房間裡的其中一角，檢視著進進出出的人們。事務所的兩側座落著巨大的落地窗，深藍色的地毯蔓延在地板。正中央設立數個作為辦公區域的小隔間，一旁寬闊的辦公長桌擺著桌上型電腦，周圍則是幾間私人辦公室和會議室。事務所除了平面設計以外，也承辦網頁設計的業務，所以大部份的時候裏頭的氣氛都很是忙碌。史蒂夫走過隔壁的小隔間，接著探出頭來。

「嘿，瑪莉亞，」他說道，隔間裡一個身形瘦長、有著銳利眼神的平面設計師回應，「早安，史蒂夫。星期五愉快！」

史蒂夫露出微笑。星期五！他差點就要忘記今天 _是_ 星期五了。他放下手裡的東西，接著越過隔板偷看另一頭的同事。東尼・史塔克安然坐在位子裡，目不轉睛地盯著電腦螢幕。他比史蒂夫大上十歲左右，然而留有一頭深色頭髮和山羊鬍的他卻絲毫不顯老態。

「噗嘶，東尼！」史蒂夫刻意壓低聲音。「你在看什麼？」

東尼回過頭，面帶不悅地望著史蒂夫。「史蒂夫，有沒有人說過你朋友克林特有強迫症啊？我剛收到一封聯賽的說明指南，規則甚至比去年 _還多_ 耶！」

史蒂夫咧嘴笑，兩隻手臂枕在隔板的頂端。「我想他自己心裡有數。我們什麼時候抽籤？」

東尼以極度危險的力道倒進座椅裡，整張椅子甚至顛了顛。「再幾個禮拜吧。我才剛開始準備而已。我們這次還是在你家玩嗎？」

史蒂夫聳肩。「好啊，為什麼不？」每年他們都會舉辦夢幻足球聯賽，並且聚在一起抽籤。即使他們是在線上選拔球員，他們還是喜歡在任何人選到爛球員的時候當面予以取笑，同時預測誰組的隊伍會在今年突破重圍。賽季開始時，每個人都會在一個罐子裡放錢。只有冠軍和亞軍可以把錢拿回去，所以這場競賽向來十分激烈。史蒂夫去年排名第三，輸給了克林特和山姆。東尼則是墊底。

「你要不要現在就付錢給我，省得之後麻煩？」史蒂夫嘲弄他，惹得東尼朝他比中指。

「我今天不會再犯和去年一樣的錯了，謝謝你喔。我有一套新的隊伍，」他說起大話。

史蒂夫翻白眼。「克林特也是這樣說的。」他把兩手收回來。

「等著瞧吧，」東尼的聲音從隔板的另一邊傳來，史蒂夫坐回辦公桌前，準備開始今天的工作。

他處理著手邊為數不少的企劃案，而時間過得飛快，等時間來到中午時，他與東尼和瑪莉亞結伴前往休息室。有些時候他會自己準備午餐（尤其是前一天有好吃的剩菜時），有時候他們會一起出去吃飯。今天的午餐是昨晚剩下的千層麵。休息室裡有幾張圓桌和塑膠椅，一旁設置著工作台和一般的廚房用具：冰箱，微波爐，咖啡壺，甚至還有烤土司機。

三人拿著午餐袋坐進椅子裡，史蒂夫把千層麵拿去加熱。瑪莉亞兩眼放光。

「喔，史蒂夫，這是你自己做的嗎？」

他笑著點頭；他很早就學會煮菜，並且挺是樂在其中。但給自己煮菜也意味著他的冷凍庫裡總是有許多作為隔天午飯的一人份剩菜。就像他的千層麵。

瑪莉亞失望地看著自己的沙拉，接著兇狠地將叉子戳進碗裡。「噁，」她發起牢騷。

史蒂夫打開微波爐，坐回位子裡等候。「你們裡個這週末要幹嘛？」他感興趣地問道。

東尼拿出一個三明治，拆開包裝紙。「珮珀和我要約會。」

「噢噢噢噢，太甜蜜了！」瑪莉亞滔滔不絕地說。「你們打算要幹嘛？」

「晚飯和電影。」東尼在夾著火雞肉和火腿的小麥土司上咬一口。

微波爐發出叮的一聲，史蒂夫起身去拿他的食物。就像一般辦公室裡的微波爐一樣，這台機器看起來又老又髒，不過他的千層麵聞起來可是絕妙不已。

「希望是暴力又血腥的類型，」東尼咧嘴笑。

史蒂夫笑出聲來，瑪莉則是皺起鼻子。「真的嗎？」

「才不，」東尼承認，表情有些洩氣。「我們大概會看 _超浪漫_ 的電影。」

他嗤之以鼻地說完這句話。史蒂夫和瑪莉亞雙雙露出微笑。珮珀是東尼愛情長跑多年的女友，通常很有辦法讓身邊的人對她言聽計從。不對，不是通常。是總是。東尼願意為她摘星星撈月亮，如果她要求的話，他甚至可以現場來一段踢踏舞。

「你呢，瑪莉亞？」史蒂夫問，吞下一大口千層麵。

瑪莉亞用叉子戳弄著碗裡的沙拉。「這個嘛，其實呢，史蒂夫，」她有些猶豫，「我需要肌肉發達的人來幫我搬一個衣櫃。你知道我最喜歡你的肌肉了，」她開玩笑說著，眼底閃閃發光。

史蒂夫咯咯發笑，隨手將叉子戳進麵裡。「好啊，我可以幫你。我該再帶個朋友一起去嗎？」

瑪莉亞有些歉疚地點點頭。「如果可以的話。那個衣櫃是我祖母留下來的，體積很大，是橡木做的櫃子。」史蒂夫發出呻吟，她放下叉子摀住臉，一雙眼睛藏在手指後方。「還要走一段樓梯。」

兩個男人同時發出抱怨聲。「我可以幫忙，」東尼說道，「但我不想。」他露出壞笑，另外兩個午餐夥伴們放聲大笑。東尼最近才剛動完鼻竇炎的手術，正在恢復當中，他們都知道他沒辦法幫忙。

史蒂夫一邊思考，一邊自言自語。「山姆要值班。也許我可以找索爾。明天接近中午的時間妳方便嗎？」

「太完美了！謝謝你。」

她的聲音十分真誠，這讓史蒂夫的胸口洋溢著一陣暖意。漂亮的棕髮女孩也是他遇過最貼心的人之一，任何時候只要她需要幫助，他都會毫不猶豫地伸出援手。他們用過午餐後回到辦公室，倒數剩下的時間，期待著週末的來臨。

史蒂夫熱愛他的工作，真心誠意，但這份工作不是他生命中唯一重要的東西。工作就是工作，並不能作為定義他的唯一標準。下班時間，他們步伐輕快地走向停車場。他撐過週五的下班車潮回到家裡準備放鬆，同時不忘著手設計索爾和艾瑞克的網站。

換上短褲和一件已經褪色的上衣後，他決定吃點東西。經過廚房時，他看見躺在廚房的工作台上那張屬於達西的名片，漫不經心地好奇著她上回提的事情會不會有下文。他來到走廊盡頭的房間，拿著筆記型電腦坐下。就像山姆的公寓一樣，他的屋子裡也有兩個房間，他將第二間臥房當作家庭辦公室。裏頭放著一台小電視，功用是背景音。有時候他會播放球賽，有時候他會聽音樂—總之不要太安靜就行。今天，他選擇播放的是棒球賽。

工作約莫一個小時後，他的家門傳來一聲敲響。他沒關電視，腳步有些疲憊地走回客廳，接著抬手打開門來。他的心臟幾乎要跳到喉嚨裡，因為站在長廊裡的人是巴奇，他穿著短褲和上衣，同樣也是一派輕鬆。

「嗨！」史蒂夫打招呼，請他進屋裡。

「我沒有打擾到你吧？」巴奇在進門前問道。

「不，完全沒有，」史蒂夫向他保證。就算巴奇無意間打斷他撰寫十誡的過程，他都會毫不猶豫地放下一切請他進來坐坐。他指著廚房。「你要喝點什麼嗎？」

「噢，不用，」巴奇朝他揮揮手，隨後坐進史蒂夫那個寬大、柔軟到犯罪的沙發裡，他很喜歡倒在裡頭睡午覺。史蒂夫坐在一旁的扶手椅裡面向著他，首先開口說話。

「什麼風把你吹來這裡啦？」

巴奇稍微傾身，兩隻手臂放在膝蓋上。「達西說你和索爾昨天來過辦公室，然後她把我骯髒的小秘密給賣了。」

史蒂夫得意地笑。「你是說你的公司沒有網站的事情嗎？」

巴奇也咧嘴笑。「就是這個。」

「我不知道這個宇宙裡還有誰沒有自己的網站的，但還是要回到這個問題…你是真的想要網站嗎？」史蒂夫希望他的答案是肯定的。最好還是， _是的，而我只希望你來替我設計網站，因為你超棒，而且我還很想跟你約會_ 。史蒂夫的想像力就是他的超能力。

巴奇莞爾，別開眼睛像是正在思考的樣子，接著他再次看向史蒂夫，不費一分力氣就這樣看透他的眼底。史蒂夫多想掉進那雙眼睛裡，且永永遠遠地迷失在其中。

「我確實是有個網域名稱，」他承認，「我只是從來沒有想過該怎麼利用它。或許該是時候改變一下了，如果你願意接下這份工作的話。」

微笑慢慢地爬上史蒂夫的臉。「我當然願意了。」

他的新客戶坐回沙發裡，姿勢放鬆不少。「太好了！那你告訴我下一步該怎麼做吧。我一點頭緒也沒有。」

史蒂夫思考了起來，心不在焉地抬手梳過自己的短髮，隨後又胡亂揉揉額前的頭髮。「這個嘛，我們首先會需要討論一下你想要網站裡包含怎麼樣的訊息，這也是最重要的，再來還要討論美術設計的部分。你想要怎麼樣的外觀，你喜歡什麼樣的顏色和繪圖。諸如此類的。然後等我做好草圖開始試運作時，我們可以慢慢微調成你理想中的樣子。」

此刻巴奇臉上的表情就像史蒂夫是在對他講別國語言一樣。「呃，好，資訊的部分我還行。其他的部分就…」他撓撓頭。

史蒂夫笑出聲來。巴奇看起來確實很迷惘。「別擔心，我會給你看很多的樣本，你可以選一個你喜歡的風格。剩下的就交給我。」

「好，這聽起來沒有 _那麼_ 痛苦，」巴奇勉為其難地開玩笑，對著擠出一個怪異的笑。

「我保證整個過程一點都不痛苦，」他承諾。

「那是因為你沒有跟我合作過。我是科技智障，」巴奇承認。「你想什麼時候開始？」

史蒂夫可不打算讓他漂亮的新客戶就這樣走掉，於是他抬手問道，「不如就現在吧。你現在有別的事要忙嗎？」

「嗯，事實上…沒有。」巴奇搖搖頭。「我唯一要忙的就是坐在電視前面而已。但我不想打擾你…」

史蒂夫直覺地輕哼一聲。「你沒有打擾我。是我問你要不要留下的。但如果我們要工作的話…」他起身拍拍肚子。「我需要來點玉米片。」

巴奇抬頭看著他。「你需要來點玉米片？」他重複道。

「是啊。玉米片是一定要的。還有我的筆電。」他比劃著廚房的方向。「我一下就回來。可別跑啦。」

巴奇發出輕笑。「好。我介意我看棒球賽嗎？」他指著史蒂夫放在咖啡桌上的遙控器。

「完全不介意。」史蒂夫走向廚房。他將一堆玉米片倒進盤子裡，倒上大量的切達起司，接著將盤子塞進微波爐裡加熱好讓起司融化。起司正在融化時，他打開冰箱瞧瞧。啤酒還是水好？他思量半晌，最後拿出兩瓶水和一瓶剩下一半的莎莎醬。微波爐發出嗶聲時，他拿出盤子將莎莎醬到在起司上。完成啦。

他拿著食物回到客廳，巴奇正在看的球賽和史蒂夫在房間裡播放的是同一場，只不過辦公室裡的音量沒有那麼大。史蒂夫把水和盤子放上咖啡桌，轉身回到臥室裡。他撈起筆電，關掉小電視，接著又回到客廳坐進方才的位子裡。

巴奇已經吃了一片玉米片，此時正在咀嚼。紙巾。他忘了拿紙巾。史蒂夫再次起身，並在巴奇疑惑地望著他時舉起食指。他再次快速地走進廚房，拿起幾張紙巾回到客廳，並將紙巾放在水瓶邊。

「很好吃耶，」巴奇嘴巴塞得滿滿地咕噥。

「對吧！」史蒂夫同意，拿起一片玉米片丟進嘴巴裡。燙口的起司立刻燙到他的上顎。他微微瞪大眼睛。

巴奇放聲大笑。「還有，也很燙。」

「噢嗚。」史蒂夫口齒不清地說著，他故意瞪著他，隨手拿起水瓶吞下一大口水。「你的嘴巴沒燙到嗎？」

巴奇聳肩。「沒有喔，我喜歡熱辣辣的東西。」

喔，寶貝。

現在最好不要討論這個。史蒂夫打開筆電，為巴奇的企劃建立一個新的檔案。

「要我把球賽關掉嗎？」巴奇問，但史蒂夫搖搖頭。

「不用，我喜歡背景有點聲音，如果你沒問題的話，」他告訴他，當巴奇點頭時，他開始詢問一些例行問題。

巴奇十分謹慎地提供他所需要的所有資訊。當他們討論到美術設計的部分時，他踟躕了起來。「這個或許我該問問達西的意見，」他不太確定地說道。「我覺得我一定會選錯。」

史蒂夫對他微笑，試圖讓他放下心來。「聽著，巴克，這沒有所謂的『錯』，你只需要選擇能吸引你注意的，你看起來舒服的就可以。」巴奇仍有些沒把握地盯著他，於是史蒂夫只能妥協。「如果你想的話，我下週可以順道去你的辦公室一趟讓達西看看。」

巴奇立刻鬆一口氣。「你介意嘛？」

「當然不，」史蒂夫誠摯地說。他已經很習慣客戶採納第三方的意見，有時候是同事、朋友或者是家人；而且這跟他又找到一個藉口再次見到巴奇的事實一點關係也沒有。

當他們討論完「公事」之後，史蒂夫關上筆電，但他還是沒打算要讓他的帥鄰居就此離開。現在這個情況有點微妙。他無論如何都不想給巴奇壓力，但他真的很想知道這段關係有沒有任何可以超越友情的機會。如果這是在酒吧搭訕的話，一切都會容易上許多。但他們卻是在這裏。在史蒂夫的公寓裡。所以這並不容易。史蒂夫還記得他曾經告訴過自己一定要抓住下一個可以和巴奇相處的機會，所以他決定要付諸行動。

「我們暫時就討論到這裡，」他宣布，接著直直地盯著他的客人。「既然我們今晚都決定宅在家裡，歡迎你留下來和我一起看完這場比賽。」好，他和山姆也會一起看球賽的…或許這也沒 _那麼_ 冒昧，但史蒂夫總覺得有點不安。

「好啊，」巴奇雀躍地說，他的目光移到咖啡桌上的空盤。裏頭的玉米片早在不久前就被他們一掃而空。

「我還有很多玉米片喔，」史蒂夫引誘他。

「太好了！」

這次當史蒂夫起身回到廚房時，巴奇也跟著他一塊兒前去。史蒂夫拿起盤子倒進更多的玉米片。巴奇坐進其中一張在廚房中島邊的高腳椅裡。史蒂夫栽進冰箱尋找起司時，巴奇問他常不常煮菜。

史蒂夫拿出起司，隨心所欲地灑在玉米片上。「是啊，我小時候必須要學會煮菜才能餵飽自己。」他告訴巴奇他的父母在他上大學前去世的故事，而他是家裡的獨生子，這件事也養成了他人格中的一部分。玉米片再次被放進微波爐裡，他則是在碗櫥裡找莎莎醬。

「你喜歡橄欖嗎？」史蒂夫拿出一罐橄欖放到巴奇眼前。棕髮男人的眼睛發出微光，接著點點頭，於是史蒂夫將罐子放在工作台上推到他面前；巴奇抓住罐子，順勢轉開蓋子。史蒂夫繼續在碗櫥深處挖掘莎莎醬，他知道一定就在這附近。

「所以住在你附近的家人並不多？」巴奇的聲音很柔和。他溫柔地將橄欖罐子拿在自己身前，像是快隨時都會破掉的玻璃似的。

「不多，」史蒂夫輕快地說道，沒打算讓氣氛變得沈重。「但還過得去。」 _啊哈！_ 「找到了！」終於找到莎莎醬了。他轉開罐子，露出勝利的燦笑，卻看見巴奇也微笑著看著他。他將微波爐裡的盤子放到中島上，隨後打開莎莎醬，淹沒蓋著起司的玉米片堆。

巴奇把盤子拉到眼前，漫無目的地轉著盤子。「你的生命中沒有任何特別的男人？」橄欖被灑在那座食物小山的頂端。

「沒有，」史蒂夫回答，緊接著才察覺巴奇剛剛問了什麼。他挑起眉來望著眼前的人，心跳急遽加快，隨後他拿起盤子走向客廳，歪頭示意兩人回到另一個空間。

巴奇滑下高腳椅，直到他們雙雙坐回電視前，他才回答了史蒂夫方才沒有問出口的問題。「索爾告訴我的。」

「索爾告訴你的？」史蒂夫的嗓音含混著趣味和愉悅。巴奇 _問起_ 他啦。

「你知道的，我需要…一點人格方面的參考，因為網站的事情，」巴奇急忙解釋，但他的音調卻露出了馬腳，連他自己也知道這個理由有多麽的不合情理。他塞了幾片玉米片進嘴裡，大聲地咀嚼著，試著掩蓋嘴邊的微笑。

「人格方面的參考，」史蒂夫重複。

「對。人格方面的參考。」巴奇天真地望著他。

史蒂夫在笑，連帶著臉頰都暖呼呼的。巴奇問起了他的約會史啊…這不僅止於好奇吧？史蒂夫想要這麼認為。空間裡現在瀰漫著一股淡淡的曖昧氣氛，他實在太過於享受，也不打算毀掉這點曖昧，於是他暫且接受這個解釋，好好躺在椅子裡放鬆。

於是他問巴奇幾個有關於他的工作的問題，這讓巴奇打開了話匣子。他喜歡巴奇的嗓音，還有他說話時的手勢。那雙手自由地揮舞著，之於他的吸引力不亞於那張俊俏的臉。他希望那雙手也可以用這樣的方式對 _他_ ，安定而強壯。

史蒂夫在腦子裡愉快地意淫著巴奇的雙手，直到他突然發現巴奇正在問他問題。

「你說什麼？」他說完將最後一片玉米片丟進嘴裡，順勢掩蓋他的心不在焉。

「我說，索爾說你們通常會在球季開始前選拔夢幻足球的隊員，是嗎？」

「喔，對啊！我想我們這次也會在我家舉辦，」史蒂夫向他確認。「看來索爾告訴了你很多事情啊，」他嘲弄。

巴奇毫不懷疑地點點頭。「他就像個間諜，他告訴我每個住在這棟樓裡的人的內幕。甚至連尼克，那個住在2G，無時無刻都在播放哈利波特電影的瘋狂老人都沒放過。」

史蒂夫狂笑。「尼克是個好人啦。」他一面思索著，一面喝下一口水。他該放手一搏，問他一直很想問的那個問題嗎？他準備好要問了。「但索爾在我面前可是個雙面間諜喔，這你知道吧。」他暗示性地對巴奇挑眉。

「喔，他是嗎？」巴奇看起來是第一次聽聞這件事。

「是的。」史蒂夫在椅子裡換換重心，放下手裡的瓶子。現在就是絕佳時機。「他也告訴了我一些事情…像是你不約會，暫時的。」

巴奇看起來有點慌張。「喔…呃…對。」他也在椅子裡挪了挪。「我談了一場挺長的感情，不過前一陣子結束了。」

「然後？」史蒂夫立刻問道，靠得更近一些。

巴奇沈重地嘆息。「結束的並不愉快。從那時候開始，我不能…我是說，我就沒有…」他停頓一會兒，下意識地咬住下唇。

「你就不再想和別人約會了？」史蒂夫同情地說道。

巴奇緩緩搖頭。「一言難盡。」

「也許你就只是需要再次重振旗鼓而已*？」史蒂夫以鼓勵的口吻說道。他不曉得那是怎麼樣的感覺，但從巴奇的表情來看，這顯然不是他期待的結局。他討厭看到巴奇孤零零的模樣，尤其他並不是想分手的那一方。某一個時刻，他十分無私地想著，他寧願看巴奇和另一個男人幸福快樂，也不要看他孤身一人、落寞無比。

但巴奇又縮了回去，將雙手抱在胸前。「或許旗鼓什麼的再也不適合我了吧*，」他沈靜地說道，兩眼盯著電視。而球賽也早在他們沒有注意的時候結束。他猛然站起身，史蒂夫怕自己有點逼得太緊了。

「我該回家了。」

好吧，看來這就是這段對話的尾聲了。史蒂夫緊張地跟著起身，他張開嘴卻不曉得開說些什麼。雙腳也像是黏在地板上似的。

不過巴奇推開他的速度很快，再次向他敞開心門的速度也不一般，他露出一抹溫暖的淡笑，慢慢走到門邊。「明天早上見了？」

 _籃球賽。_ 「當然了。」史蒂夫試著讓自己聽起來正常一點。畢竟明天又是新的一天。

 

\--

 

星期六！史蒂夫換上衣服，以一條香蕉和穀片作為早餐。香甜玉米穀片最好吃啦。山姆在醫院值班，於是史蒂夫不必去找他，他決定要在巴奇家停留一會兒，看看他下樓沒。他輕快地敲敲門，而那扇門幾乎是立刻就被打開，巴奇似乎也正要準備出門。他用繩子牽著宙斯，接著來到走廊上。

「嘿！早安，」時間還很早，巴奇聽起來卻活力充沛。

「早安！」史蒂夫熱情地回應。昨晚的對話似乎已經被遺忘，但巴奇沒有放在心上確實讓他鬆一口氣。他一直在思考自己說的話，還有巴奇那句不適合旗鼓的比喻。那是什麼意思？他好想知道更多，但如果巴奇不願意談，那他也不想再提起。

他們在走出公寓時討論起棒球，開始分析各個聯盟的公式戰，史蒂夫覺得很輕鬆也很自然。當然，他還是想像一隻大蟒蛇一樣纏著巴奇不放，但他在控制慾望的部分已經越來越上手。他們走出大樓時，索爾、克林特和彼得早已經等在球場。

「等很久耶！」彼得在他們走上前將水瓶放在草地上時起哄道。

宙斯也被拴在同一個地方。他這次甚至沒有叫，這讓史蒂夫覺得很棒。他討厭愛吠的狗狗。山姆的缺席導致球員人數是奇數，他們得猜拳決定誰暫時不能上場。克林特輸了，他跌坐在草地裡和宙斯並肩，覺得第一輪的運氣不是很好。

第一場，巴奇和索爾對上史蒂夫和彼得。史蒂夫負責防守巴奇，然後再一次的，他又開始毛手毛腳。他真的無法控制自己。或許他還是 _沒學會_ 該怎麼控制自己的慾望。不過他的自由通行證到期了，垃圾話開始鋪天蓋地朝他而來。

首先開砲的是索爾，他站在球場的另一端運球。「史蒂夫，到底是誰教你防守的啊，章魚嗎？你怎麼不乾脆把人家按倒算了？」

克林特笑到不行，他起身拍掉黏在屁股上的草，接著替補彼得的位子。「你不要幫他出餿主意。」

一陣暈紅從史蒂夫的脖子蔓延到他的臉頰，他看向巴奇，而後者正站在不遠處咧著嘴對他笑。

「什麼，你說這也叫防守？我阿嬤都比他會防好不好，」他浮誇道。

此刻在巴奇的後方，彼得在和克林特擦身而過時在他後腦上拍了一下。

「幹嘛啦？」克林特大聲地抱怨。巴奇轉過身，只見彼得聳聳肩，隨後坐進草地裡。克林特小跑著上場，模樣有備而來。和他同一隊的史蒂夫還算幸運，他的準頭已經比上一次要進步不少。

沒一會兒，克林特投進一顆三分球。「喔喔喔噢喔喔喔噢！」他大喊，一手握拳舉在空中。「我今天殺爆全場啦！」

索爾搖著頭繞過球場。「就算是瞎了眼的松鼠也有歪打正著的時候，巴頓，」他取笑道。

史蒂夫一直徘徊在籃板下方，深怕克林特球沒投進，他得在下面等著接球；他現在一邊站著一邊運球，逮著機會在比賽再次開始前喘口氣。今天很熱，一直防著巴奇讓他有點缺氧。

「快啊，羅傑斯，」索爾在另一邊大叫。「你是要把球傳給我，還是打算娶那顆球啊？」

再一次的，克林特又脫口而出一句俏皮話。「你知道史蒂夫可是不打算娶任何人的喔，」他笑著走到球場的另一端。

史蒂夫陡然抬眼看向他。這一直以來都是事實沒錯，所以這句話不該讓他感到困擾的。不過這句話從克林特嘴巴裡說出來卻讓他覺得有些詭異。但為什麼呢？又不是說他現在突然就想要 _結婚_ 了。他從來都沒有維持過長久的關係啊！但是巴奇…或許和巴奇談一段戀愛也不壞啊…

靠！真的嗎？一個男人竟然可以讓他重新思考他多年以來堅定不移的約會哲學？ _可以的，絕對可以的。如果巴奇說他希望你能當他的男朋友，你連眼睛都不眨一下就會說好。_

千頭萬緒在史蒂夫的腦海裡翻騰，他就這麼呆站在那裡，緩慢地運著球。

「哈囉囉囉囉囉，地球呼叫史蒂夫？」索爾再次大喊。

「休士頓總部，我們這裡出事囉，」彼得妙語接道。

「也許他只是中風了，」克林特嘴砲。

史蒂夫環顧四周。除了他以外的所有人都在球場的另一頭。他把球傳給索爾，開始朝他們的方向走去。巴奇一臉好奇地盯著他的臉看，而史蒂夫只能想像自己站在那裡做白日夢的時候是什麼蠢表情。

克林特經過巴奇身邊去防守索爾，而這一次換高大的男人在他的後腦勺來上一記。 _啪！_

「 **幹嘛啦？** 」克林特大聲嚷嚷，這讓史蒂夫和彼得忍不住狂笑。

索爾邪惡地對著史蒂夫微笑，接著又看向巴奇，而再次錯過克林特挨打的片刻的巴奇只是將目光離開史蒂夫，回身看向索爾和克林特。

「來打球吧，」索爾說道，飛快地將球拋向巴奇。

不在狀態的史蒂夫沒有站在防守的位子上，於是巴奇拔腿就跑，一路狂奔到球場的另一邊，徒留他一個人在球場的揚起的塵土之中。他輕易地上籃成功，且在史蒂夫終於追上他的腳步時發出竊笑。

「靠！」史蒂夫喘吁吁地彎下腰來，雙手按在膝蓋上。「也許我真的需要休息一下。」

「很遜耶，老頭子！」彼得大叫著在原地跳躍。「讓我幫你減輕一點壓力。」

「是喔？減輕個屁。」史蒂夫送彼得一根中指，但確實走下球場來，輪到他坐在草地上。好處是他得到一個觀賞巴奇打球的絕佳機會。

而且噢，真不錯。那被短褲裹住的雙腿，他跑步的時候，薄薄的布料總是貼在大腿邊。那被上衣緊緊包住的胸膛，節奏鮮明地起伏著。那牢牢握著籃球的雙手，如此有技巧地捧著那顆球。這簡直就是在過聖誕節。他只需要一個紅色的大蝴蝶結就行。

比賽的最後，史蒂夫想起他答應過瑪莉亞今天要過去一趟。「嘿，索爾！你還記得我同事瑪莉亞嗎？」

索爾愉快地點頭。「那個會做花生果仁薄脆糖的。」

史蒂夫微笑。瑪莉亞每年聖誕節都會做花生果仁薄脆糖分送給親朋好友。索爾剛好很喜歡吃，每年都吵著史蒂夫要吃他的那一份。「是的，那個會做花生果仁薄脆糖的。她今天要搬家具，需要人手幫忙。你有空嗎？」

索爾遺憾地搖搖頭並拒絕了他。「抱歉，史蒂夫，今天不行。彼得和我今天要出遠門，記得嗎？」

 _噢，對喔。_ 索爾說完他才想起來。他們打算要透過自願從某顆大石頭邊慢慢掉下來折磨自己。彼得說這叫做 _垂降_ 。史蒂夫說這叫做 _有病_ 。「我忘了！」他承認道，接著轉向巴奇，後者正坐在草地上喝水。「你不去嗎？」

巴奇搖搖頭。「今晚已經有計畫了。」他把水瓶放在宙斯身邊，然後拍拍他。「但我可以幫你和你的朋友瑪莉亞，如果你願意的話。」

史蒂夫立刻滿血復活，原因當然不僅僅這一個。「真的嗎？這樣就太好了。」他瞥了克林特一眼。「我甚至都不用問你要不要去。」

「你知道我沒那麼蠢。」對於爬石頭之類的活動，克林特和史蒂夫有共識。

「臭魯蛇！」彼得舉起拇指和食指在額頭上比出一個『L』的字母。

史蒂夫翻了個白眼，他回身面向巴奇，琢磨著自己的好運氣。又有時間可以跟他的心上人相處啦。今天還能更美好嗎？

 

 

 

＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿

*重振旗鼓：原文是 get back on horse.

*旗鼓不適合我：原文是saddle doesn't fit anymore，馬鞍不適合馬。

 

 

翻譯君：

1.好喜歡瑪莉亞，完全就是Robin Scherbatsky！！！！！

2.一直被偷打的克林特好可愛喔。（捧臉）

3.巴奇跟史蒂夫的對話真的讓人心癢癢耶，為什麼要互相試探啦XDDDDDDD 

 


	5. 嘿，史蒂夫唷

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 史蒂夫在巴奇下面…一起把傢俱搬上樓。儘管跟他想像的不太一樣，但這件差事多少還是有點好處的。就像再次出現的達西一樣，這位無比非凡的辦公室經理兼網頁設計評選人也給史蒂夫帶來不少甜頭。

 

球賽結束後，史蒂夫和巴奇決定要沖個澡（分開來沖，史蒂夫苦澀的像是吞了顆苦瓜）再一起前往瑪莉亞家，主要是兩人全身都大汗淋灕、黏膩噁心，他們可不想殘害任何人類。史蒂夫自願開車，這還用說，畢竟巴奇是來幫他的忙的；坐在車子裡等候紅燈時，巴奇突然扔出一個沒頭沒尾又意想不到的問題。

「告訴我，史蒂夫。克林特說你不是想跟任何人結婚的類型。意思是你並不相信婚姻嗎？」

儘管史蒂夫確實預想過他很可能會因為這個議題還有在球賽進行時發呆的行為引起他人的好奇，但這並不表示他已經想好令人滿意的答案。他瞥了身邊的人一眼，思考著該說些什麼。穿著短褲和一件柔軟的灰色上衣，巴奇的衣著很是輕鬆，約莫是因為史蒂夫告訴他待會兒要搬的東西不輕。他穿得很簡單，但頭髮放了下來，依然帶有一點溼氣，聞起來簡直不能更棒。從在家門口看見他開始，他就想要把鼻子埋在巴奇的頸邊，狠狠地吸一口氣。

史蒂夫舔舔嘴唇。「呃…也不是。我一直都覺得婚姻很棒，對其他人而言。我只是沒怎麼想過自己是不是合適，」或是 _從來沒想過_ 。史蒂夫對於身邊的人結婚一點意見也沒有。事實上，他很期待山姆和娜塔莎有一天能結婚，如果真的成真了，他一定會非常替他們高興的。他只是不希望自己身上有任何情感的枷鎖而已。

巴奇點點頭，但還沒打算放過他。「你和某人有過最長久的關係是多久？」他望著史蒂夫，接著繼續說。「你可以不回答也沒有關係。」

「我不介意。我想是兩個月吧。」他不打算隱瞞任何事，但卻意識到這句話確實不怎麼光彩。兩個月大概還高估了呢。這聽起來可不像個有一天可能會結婚的人。聽起來更像是個享樂主義者。他將兩手從方向盤上抬起又放下。「長久的關係一向不是我的強項，」他承認。

巴奇點點頭，靜默了幾秒。「我不是在批判你或什麼的。承諾這種東西本來就不適用於任何人。說實話，這並沒有什麼不對的。」

史蒂夫張開嘴巴卻不知道該說什麼，於是他再次合上嘴巴。 _我也可以承諾啊_ ，他差點脫口而出，但他沒有。他怎麼能替自己的整個約會史狡辯呢？直到現在他才開始有這種新奇的想法，他想要跟一個人在一起，而且只屬於他。

巴奇的心房又敞開了一些。「你大概才是聰明的那個吧，懂得避免任何認真的關係。我也不想再認真談感情了。」

史蒂夫大驚失色，車子差點偏到另一個車道。「什麼？」他不確定自己有沒有聽錯。巴奇剛剛說了啥？所以他並不是暫時停止約會而已。也不是還沒有找到新的對象。而是他 _再也不想_ 要找任何對象了。他的五臟六腑像當機似的瘋狂翻騰。不只有感覺，他甚至能聽見自己的內臟在翻滾。這個男人，坐在他身邊的男人，幾乎把他整個人倒出來、攪一攪又再灌了回去。

巴奇用手掌在他的短褲上抹了抹。難道和史蒂夫一樣，這段對話也讓他很緊張嗎？巴奇繼續說下去。「在經過了這麼多之後，讓自己身陷同樣的情況可一點也不吸引人。你只追求輕鬆的關係，也就避開了這些麻煩。」

史蒂夫無言以對。無論巴奇經歷過些什麼，都讓史蒂夫耿耿於懷，因為他竟然因此放棄從此能夠和某個人幸福快樂的念頭。巴奇認為自己不會再對與某個人從此幸福快樂感興趣的事實也讓史蒂夫耿耿於懷，但他還能說什麼？ _我從來都不想要跟別人談感情，直到遇見了你。_ 巴奇說的很清楚，他 _一點也不想要_ 這種關係。他牢牢握著方向盤，連指節都泛著蒼白。

他專注地開著車，耳裡傳來轟隆聲響。巴奇方才說的話在他心底掀起軒然大波。他現在知道自己是真的想要和巴奇談戀愛。不是愉快地在乾草堆裡滾一圈後說聲待會兒見的那種關係。巴奇不是那種看完了、享受完了就能丟到一邊去的性感尤物。巴奇是他從來沒有發現過的珍貴寶藏。光是共處一室，他就能讓史蒂怦然心動、嘆為觀止。他是這麼的風趣而貼心，還 _天殺的人超好_ ，就像是一道和煦的陽光一樣。還有誰不想跟陽光待在一起的呢？

操。史蒂夫想著。他試圖從另一個角度切入。「但是，如果你真的遇見了特別的那個人，冒這個險不是很值得嗎？」

巴奇再次嘆息，接著靜靜地說道，「我也曾經以為自己已經遇見了那個特別的人。」然後他保持沈默，凝視著窗外。

史蒂夫的心碎了一角。不是為自己，而是為巴奇。「我很抱歉，巴克。」

深色的後腦勺再次回頭看向他，巴奇輕輕地笑了。「謝了。這話題還真沈重。我們來聊點輕鬆的吧。」

「像是…搬重死人的傢俱？」史蒂夫露出一個試探的笑容。「我們到啦。」

史蒂夫停進一條短短的車道。瑪莉亞住在一幢杜鐸風格的小磚房，前院種有一塊玫瑰花圃。衣櫃此時就放在前廊上。體積十分巨大。還很結實。史蒂夫和巴奇站在衣櫃前，兩手插在腰間。

「這個壞蛋看起來很重，」巴奇打量。

史蒂夫點頭。「我真是欠你欠大了，是吧。」

站在他身邊的巴奇微笑。「索爾上次提到了花生果仁薄脆糖。」

史蒂夫笑出聲來，隨後伸手去按門鈴。瑪莉亞到門口迎接他們，史蒂夫向她介紹巴奇，他們交換了微笑和謝意。她領著兩人參觀樓上那間即將要放置衣櫃的房間，接著站到一邊，試著不要擋住他們的去路。為了要通過她家門口，兩人得將衣櫃換個方向才能抬進去。接下來就是簡單的力氣活，安穩地把東西搬上樓梯。

史蒂夫在下面。說的是衣櫃的下面。巴奇在他前方，搬著衣櫃的另一端，倒退著上樓。東西比看起來要重的多，史蒂夫奮力搬上兩階，發出痛苦地哼哼聲。但他也聽到巴奇的喘息聲，於是他也就不必太苛責自己不夠有力。走到一半時。兩人稍稍休息，再次調整手的位置，他們小心翼翼地扛起衣櫃，搖搖晃晃地將衣櫃的一角頂在鋪著地毯的階梯上。

「你還好嘛？」史蒂夫伸展著有些僵硬的手指。衣櫃的邊緣真的很尖銳。

「很好，」巴奇回應。「只是在想那個花生果仁薄脆糖有多好吃。」

史蒂夫從龐然巨櫃後方探出頭來，正好看見站在上方的巴奇咧著嘴對他笑。兩人熊抱著厚實的橡木傢俱將其保持在原地，避免滑下樓梯。

「你準備好了嗎？」巴奇問，史蒂夫點頭。「從來沒準備的那麼好過。」

他們平安無事地成功通過階梯。樓梯的最上方有個棘手的轉彎處，但等他們解決那個點，一切就水到渠成。衣櫃被輕柔地放置在瑪莉亞指示的地方。史蒂夫閉上眼睛，靠在寬大的前門休息。他感覺到巴奇的到來，他毫不避諱地坐在他身邊，並且幾乎但不完全地微微碰觸到他的肩膀。瑪莉亞再三地向他們道謝，並且用手機照了一張相片發佈到網上。

「也算是鍛鍊了，」巴奇深呼吸。

「還真的是，」史蒂夫同意。他睜開眼睛，抬起手肘戳出巴奇的肋骨。「你想不想去喝點啤酒啊？」

「好啊，我有時間。」

史蒂夫接著看看瑪莉亞。她正激烈地在手機的鍵盤上敲敲打打。「你呢，瑪莉亞？」

深色頭髮的女人很快地抬頭。「什麼？喔，不，我不能去。你們就自己去吧。」她最後在螢幕上點了幾下，隨後將手機塞進口袋裡並微微一笑。「我還給你們兩個烤了一點餅乾帶回家呢。」

「餅乾！」聽到有餅乾可以吃的巴奇看起來興奮。或許下次聖誕節的時候，史蒂夫可以偷偷留下 _一點_ 花生果仁薄脆糖。

滿載著一堆巧克力脆片和畫著鬼臉的餅乾，兩個男人驅車前往附近的一家運動酒吧。他們把車停在陰影下，這讓把餅乾留在車裡是否會讓上頭的巧克力融化的疑慮立即煙消雲散，這堆好吃的東西會很安全的。兩人坐在長長的吧台邊，謹慎地避開約會的話題，弄得好像這個敏感的議題也需要喘息似的。

不過史蒂夫發現即使是談論其他的話題，時間也過得挺快的。這次換巴奇問他許多關於他的工作的問題，像是他認識瑪莉亞多久，做這份工作多久，諸如此類的問題。話題隨後轉向他的童年，巴奇問史蒂夫是怎麼對網頁設計感興趣的，而史蒂夫告訴他自己小時候是個病秧子，什麼運動也沒辦法玩。於是他開始玩電腦，漸漸在這塊領域中找出興趣，也就順勢進入這個產業。

「我完全沒辦法想像你小時候很常生病，」巴奇告訴他。「你大概很常聽到別人這麼說吧？」

史蒂夫笑著點頭。「很常。我很幸運，長大後氣喘和大部份的過敏都好了。現在就只剩下貓毛而已。」

巴奇咧嘴笑。「不過狗狗就好多了吧。貓咪最邪惡了。」他放下手裡的瓶子，垂眼看看手錶。

「我們該走了，」史蒂夫說道，這才察覺兩人已經在這裡待了幾近一個小時。

「是啊，」巴奇同意。「我們明天照舊，對吧？」

高爾夫球。兩人雙雙從高腳椅上下來，史蒂夫接著點頭。「是的。你要學的可多了呢，小蚱蜢。」

 

\--

 

「他不想要談認真的感情。」

「你怎麼知道？」山姆停止翻動手裡的鍋鏟，上頭還放著半個漢堡，他隨後看向史蒂夫。

他和娜塔莎坐在陽台上的懶人椅裡靠著柔軟的紅色枕頭，山姆就站在他們的正前方。這個陽台十分狹長，寬度幾乎和他的公寓一樣長。鍛鐵的欄杆環繞著木條鋪成的地板。陽光在天際遠處緩緩落下，外頭的氣溫還可以忍受，一陣徐徐涼風拂過他們的臉。正好也把漢堡肉誘人多汁的香氣吹進了他們的鼻子裡。

「他跟我說的，」史蒂夫大失所望地說道。

「那又怎樣？」娜塔莎說著，拿起一片洋芋片丟進她塗著鮮豔唇彩的嘴巴裡。

史蒂夫伸出手從她那裡把洋芋片的袋子搶過來。「我知道這很難理解，小娜，但我這次是真的 _想要_ 談戀愛。」他吃掉一把洋芋片，發出響亮的咀嚼聲。

娜塔莎和山姆發出咯咯笑聲。「我不是那個意思！」她解釋。「我是說，你為什麼要因此卻步呢？」

山姆的漢堡煎好了。他蓋起烤肉架的蓋子，轉過身來面對他們。「我不知道耶，小娜，因為兩情相悅聽起來很重要？」

史蒂夫發出譏諷的笑聲，但他還是看向娜塔莎，等待她的回應。針對這些問題，她通常都有很機智的答案。

娜塔莎翻了一個世紀大白眼。「你有時候真的笨的可以，寶貝。」

「笨！怎麼可以這樣說我！」山姆佯裝氣憤，十分戲劇化地坐在另一張懶人椅裡。

娜塔莎直接看向史蒂夫。「我不是要你忽略他想要什麼。我的意思是雖然他是比較神經緊張的類型，但這並不表示你不能慢慢讓他改變心意啊。」

「你這樣覺得？」

「是啊。你只需要好好地 _纏住_ _*_ 他。」

「纏住？我需要纏住他？」史蒂夫的眉毛幾乎要翹到髮際線裡。

山姆傾身抓了一把洋芋片。「我們已經每個週末都打籃球賽了*，」他開玩笑道。

娜塔莎瞪他一眼，再次轉向史蒂夫「是的，纏住他。有時候心並不知道自己想要什麼啊。」她的眼神變得柔軟。

史蒂夫看上去不怎麼買帳。「他看起來倒是滿知道的。」他抓起一把洋芋片塞進嘴裡。

娜塔莎莞爾。「先別那麼快放棄就是了。」

「好啦，」史蒂夫咕噥，嘴裡滿是洋芋片。

娜塔莎靠近他。「你說呢，史蒂微？」

「我剛不是說好了嘛！」他誇張地說道。娜塔莎有理的時候簡直執著到欠揍。

她拍拍他的膝蓋，把洋芋片搶回來。「真是個乖孩子！」

「是啊，史蒂微，」一道聲音從正下方的露台傳來。「你要當個乖孩子喔！」

「閉嘴啦，克林特！」史蒂夫一邊狂笑，一邊對著樓下大吼。

山姆賴在懶人椅裡咧開嘴笑。根據長久以來的經驗來看，史蒂夫光是看到那個有牙縫的燦笑就知道山姆在打什麼如意算盤。他先前說過的話在史蒂夫的腦海裡迴盪。 _總有一天你會遇到讓你改變的對象_ 。

「你也給我閉嘴，山姆。」

那個笑容變得更燦爛了。

 

\--

 

高爾夫球日美不可言。基於沒有其他更好的主意，史蒂夫決定要採納娜塔莎的建議。巴奇也只是現在不感興趣。至少他沒說他認為史蒂夫是個討厭鬼。他還是可以保持平常心跟他當朋友的。他的計畫是…只跟他講話。跟他打高爾夫球。試著不要用飢渴的眼神看著人家。史蒂夫覺得最後一點他還做得挺好的。我是說，這可不是件容易的事，尤其是巴奇今天看起來還特別的可口。他放下了頭髮。他的短褲貼著他的腿的樣子就像啤酒保溫袋包著啤酒瓶一樣。當他揮出桿子，全身隨著動作帶出去的時候，他以最優雅的姿勢轉動臀部。

但史蒂夫沒有盯著人家看。如果你在教學，那就不算盯著看。事實上，巴奇還記得大部份史蒂夫上週教他的技巧，所以今天著重在訓練就可以。他們差不多把桶子裡的球用完，巴奇也擊出幾個很不錯的球。史蒂夫認為或許再練習一個禮拜，到沙坑裡練練怎麼推球，他就準備好到球場上去上真正的高爾夫球課了。這才叫做進步嘛！

 

\--

 

星期一晚上，史蒂夫穿過樓下的庭院來到克林特的公寓，而後者此時正和索爾一同坐在公寓外的露台上。那裡擺著一張矩形小玻璃桌，還有一支紅藍線條相間的陽傘。為了營造氣氛，他甚至還在露台周邊放置幾盆熱帶植物。冬天的時候，克林特會把植物們移進客廳裡提高「氧氣濃度」，按照他的原話。而對植物一竅不通的史蒂夫呢，就只能聽他的工程師朋友叨叨唸著植物對於居家的必要性，不時提醒著他美國太空總署是如何建議空間裡每一百平方公尺最好就要放有一棵盆栽。

「總有一天你會為了空氣品質提升感謝我的，」克林特總是這麼告誡他。

「嘿，各位，」史蒂夫打招呼道。「索爾，你的旅程怎麼樣？」

索爾露出寬闊的笑。「超棒！」他得意地說。「我希望你們都能一起體會，而不是表現得像兩隻軟腿雞*。」

「但我們是健康的雞，四肢健全，內臟完好，」史蒂夫狂笑。

克林特哼唧一聲。「雖然我同意你的觀點，但我覺得自己有必要指出一點，那就是雞沒有四肢。」

史蒂夫拉出一張椅子和他們坐在一塊兒，表達了不贊同。「他們有。兩隻腿和兩隻翅膀。加起來就是四肢。」

「翅膀跟肢體才不是同一種東西，羅傑斯，」克林特辯駁。

「明明就是，」史蒂夫堅持。

「明明就不是。」克林特搖搖頭。「索爾，告訴他。」

索爾皺起眉頭，模樣像一隻沙皮狗。「這個話題我不予置評。」他轉向史蒂夫。「所以，你跟巴奇怎麼樣啊？你們兩個有在搬沙發的過程向彼此許下至死不渝的愛戀承諾嗎？」

「那是衣櫃，」史蒂夫糾正。「然後什麼事也沒有發生。」

「怎麼沒有行動？」

克林特替他回答。「巴奇不想要跟任何人談戀愛。」

索爾明知故問。「你確定嗎？」

史蒂夫聳肩。「他是這麼說的。我只是覺得他想要慢慢來，如果他有打從心底希望事情有任何發展的話。」

克林特打斷史蒂夫，驚訝地看向他。「等等，你說你想要跟他在一起的時候，你是認真的？」

史蒂夫才正要張嘴，索爾便立刻替他回答。「不能再更明顯了吧，克林特。善用你的眼睛。上帝給你眼睛就是要讓你細心觀察的。」

克林特舉起雙手在他們面前揮來揮去，搞得好像自己瞎了眼似的。「上帝給我眼睛是要讓我能在從甲地走到乙地時不要掉到懸崖下，而不是讓我檢視兩個男人之間的人際交往關係。」

索爾狂笑不已。史蒂夫則是發出抱怨聲。「相信我，克林特，我們也不想要你檢視我們的人際交往關係。」

「看到沒？」克林特示意索爾看向史蒂夫，就像他剛證明了甚麼了不起的事情一般。「我還是覺得我一定是踏進了另一個次元。史蒂夫・羅傑斯想要跟某個人約會，真的假的啊？」他抬手梳過那頭淡棕色的短髮。「這個次元裡的我也帥到人神共憤嗎？」

索爾和史蒂夫同時發出竊笑。「這個嘛，你現在也沒有帥到人神共憤啊，所以我不曉得你怎麼會覺得在另一個宇宙裡會有所不同，」索爾嘲笑。

克林特想彈他的手臂，但高大的男人在緊要時刻抽開手來。克林特故意斜眼看他。「我等一下要把你的啤酒全部喝掉。」

「好吧，反正，」史蒂夫試著將話題轉到他感興趣的部分，因為索爾似乎很樂意回答問題。「巴奇有沒有向你…問起我過？」他試著不要將內心的期待和緊張表現的太明顯。

索爾露出像是在縱容孩子的微笑。「你問過我多少關於他的問題，他就問過我多少關於你的問題。」

一朵小小的笑容爬到史蒂夫的唇邊。那就是 _超多_ 了。但這是什麼意思？巴奇就像個謎一樣。他是有興趣呢？還是沒興趣？還是想要保持中立？

索爾往後躺，後腦勺枕著兩隻交叉著的手。「所以我就告訴他你是個混蛋，然後最好離你遠一點。」

 

\--

 

上班週的其中一天，也就是對史蒂夫來說極其無聊的一天。不過無聊的一天卻在他看到手機裡的某個留言後宣告終結。他點開留言仔細聆聽。

「嘿，史蒂夫唷，這裏是達西・路易斯。你和索爾來辦公室的那一天我們見過面？總之，巴奇告訴我他沒能像個男子漢一樣把網站的風格選好，並希望我能看看你那裡有的範本。所以無論什麼時候你準備好了就打通電話給我，我們再來好好安排。謝啦！」

史蒂夫不禁微笑。史蒂夫唷？達西的個性一定非常活潑有趣。他回電給她，並約好週五在巴奇的辦公室見面。

他在週五時提早進辦公室，這麼一來他也就能提早下班，及時趕上他和達西的會面。當他走進門時，她正坐在辦公桌後等著他。她今天的頭髮看起來甚至比上次還要更蓬鬆也更捲翹，而她身上那些亮晶晶的項鍊、戒指還有大圈圈耳環簡直閃的史蒂夫發昏。

「史蒂夫唷！」她雀躍地唱出他的名字。「能夠再次見到你 _真是_ 太好了。」

史蒂夫被她的熱情感染也跟著笑了起來。「見到你也真的很開心，達西。週五還愉快嗎？」

她大力地從嘴裡呼出一口氣。「這潮濕的天氣根本就是謀殺。我想我的頭髮很快就要佔據整間辦公室了。」

「你在說什麼呀？你看起來好極了，」史蒂夫誠摯地告訴她，同時走到一旁將筆電放在她眼前的工作台上。

她打量著他，試圖分辨他是不是認真的，後來顯然認為答案是肯定的。「花言巧語是沒用的，親愛的。」她從辦公桌起身，手裡拿著一把鑰匙。「我鎖個門，我們就可以到會議室裡去討論。」她走到門邊將門上鎖，順手將「營業中」的牌子翻到「關店」的那一面。

「巴奇不在嗎？」史蒂夫詢問。

「才不在，」達西拖腔拖調地說，「我們不需要他。他還在工地。」

她領著兩人來到走廊近頭的一間小會議室。「他是真的對電腦沒輒，所以才要我選個順眼的。」她抬手在襯衫上磨磨指甲，接著裝模作樣地吹了吹。「幸運的是呢，我的品味極佳。」

會議室裡擺著一張長方形的會議桌和幾張舒服的椅子，兩人順勢坐進座位裡。牆上掛著表框的放大黑白照，主角顯然都是巴奇建造的房屋。史蒂夫很欣賞這樣的極簡風格。他在隨處看看的同時打開筆電。

「他一定很信任你。你們兩人一起工作很久了嗎？」

她微微笑，下巴枕著手背。「我 _認識_ 巴奇的時間比我替他 _工作_ 的時間還要久。但他成立這間公司的時候我就在了。」

史蒂夫在鍵盤上敲敲打打，開啟正確的檔案。「那麼你們兩人一定很親近了，是吧？」

「你可以這麼說，」達西說，史蒂夫能從她的嗓音裡聽出那股親密的情誼。

他向她展示基本的排版樣式，兩人花了好一陣子談論公事。他發現達西是個非常果決的人。她顯然非常清楚自己的喜好，這讓他的工作輕鬆不少。他不僅欣賞她下決定的速度，更欣賞她選出來的風格。他很有信心，這個網站完成的時候看起來一定非常幹練而時髦。

他們暫時休息一會兒，等待另一個程式裝載，然後達西隨口問道，「所以，史蒂夫，巴奇告訴我你在教他打高爾夫球。他打得怎麼樣？」

「事實上打得很不錯。他的資質很好。」

達西點頭。「我不意外。他學東西一向很快。」

「是啊，他是個好學生。教起來很輕鬆，」史蒂夫說著，有些心不在焉地撓撓脖子。

「他也對運動很在行，」達西繼續說道。

「是的。是啊…」史蒂夫同意，想著巴奇在籃球場上跑來跑去的模樣。巴奇揮桿的模樣。那些肌肉啊。腦中的美景無限，他忍不住露出微笑。

達西清清喉嚨，史蒂夫這才回過神來，再次看向她。看來他是不小心放空了。表情大概還很花癡。或也有可能是 _飢渴_ 。在那一個瞬間，他知道他真的很飢渴。也是在那一個瞬間，達西無禮地蓋上他的筆電，並將其推到會議桌的另一邊。

「好，閒聊夠了，」她蠻橫地宣告並從椅子裡起身，接著一屁股坐到桌面上直盯著他。她將手臂靠在大腿邊。「事情是這樣的，史蒂夫唷。我剛告訴你巴奇和我的關係非常親近吧？」她搖搖頭。「我們可不只是親近而已。他就像我的大哥，而我並不想看到他受傷。你了我在說什麼嗎？」

史蒂夫驚呆地聽完她方才說的一席話，但他現在稍微恢復理智，只能擠出幾個微弱的字眼。「我…我並不想傷害他。」

她死死地盯著他。史蒂夫勇氣十足地迎戰。終於，她眨眨眼睛，放軟語調。「你看起來像是個很不錯的傢伙，所以我很想相信你。」

「那就相信我。」

她咬咬嘴唇。「就只是，他之前受過傷，而我不會再讓一切重蹈覆轍。」

史蒂夫吞吞口水。「達西，我們甚至沒有在約會。我們只是朋友而已。」

她將其中一隻腳踩在自己剛才坐的椅子上。一雙包裹在黑色煙管褲的腿交疊在一起。「你就只想要這麼多而已嗎？」

史蒂夫陷入沈默。 _正確答案是什麼？_ 他不確定他是不是該承認自己對巴奇的感覺。而且無論達西有多想保護巴奇，這都跟她沒有半點關係。雖然索爾說過她會是個很好的隊友，但現在的情況對他而言卻只有針鋒相對。他才不會把自己的靈魂賣給這種似敵似友的對象。

他試著逆轉局勢。「那 _他_ 就只想要這麼多而已嗎？」他其實並不期待達西的回答。只是想稍微轉移一下眼前這種劍拔駑張的審問氣氛而已。

她慵懶地用穿著四寸高跟鞋的腳丫畫圈圈。「你說呢。他無時無刻都在談論關於你的一切。」

他始料未及。一方面，敵人是絕對不會自願提供這種訊息的。另一方面，巴奇談起他了嗎？還無時無刻？他驚訝到說不出話，接著倒進椅子裡。「真的嗎？」他脫口而出，而她則是瞇起眼睛。他曉得他的語調音大概出賣了自己，但他沒辦法不去好奇這件事情。他真的不敢相信他們現在竟然在進行這段對話。或許這一切都是他幻想出來的吧。

她銳利的鷹眼緊緊鎖定他，接著卻軟化了下來。「所以你確實想要更多。」這是一句陳述，而不是問句。她嘆口氣，再次晃晃腳丫。「好吧，無論那個『更多』到底是什麼意思，我都不會再插手了。」

這還 _不算_ 插手嗎？

她將一頭長髮甩到其中一邊的肩上。「我知道這根本就不關我的事…」

史蒂夫乾巴巴的笑。「是的，確實跟你無關，」他同意道，隨後將椅子稍稍推後，好拉開些許距離。他也可以做出一點回饋。「但我們能不能達成某種形式的休戰？我向你保證，我並不想傷害他。我是說真的。」他直視她的眼睛以示誠意。

「好吧，」她稍稍後退，嗓音帶著歉意。「我很抱歉，我不是故意要搞得像個蓋世太保。」她跳下桌子，轉身將史蒂夫的筆電拉回原本的位置。「好吧，我確實是故意的。」她回身向他露出一抹笑，接著坐進椅子裡。「我只是想看看你會有什麼反應而已。」

「我會有什麼反應！」史蒂夫重申。「我還以爲你接著就要拿出手指虎來對付我了。」

達西咯咯發笑，再次打開他的筆電，隨後又停頓半晌，仔細地打量他。「沒有手指虎啦。我只是…巴奇很特別。他很照顧我，我也很照顧他。那就休戰吧。」

她伸出手來要握手。史蒂夫慎重地握住她的手晃了晃。她仍然緊抓著他的手，然後朝他靠過去。「你說你不會傷害他，那我就信了。」她壓低聲音，語調聽起來甜膩膩的。「但如果我看走眼了…我就會找到你，然後殺了你。」

史蒂夫再次吞吞口水。好一個休戰。

 

 

 

 

_______________________________________________

*纏住他：court，動詞有追求的意思，名詞是球場，所以山姆才會說我們平常已經在打籃球了，雙關語

*軟腿雞：原文就只有chicken而已，膽小的意思

 

 

翻譯君：

我愛工程師克林特，養植物有夠智障爭論雞有沒有四肢也很智障但真的好可愛（捧臉again and again）

自然捲達西也棒棒，希望我能把她飛到桌上的那一幕翻得更好，但實在是只能意會了，而且這種氣勢一定有手指虎好不好，只是暫時還用不上XDDDDDD

下一章的標題叫做全部都給你，火辣辣要來惹 :p


	6. 一切都給你

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 好戲上場。我們一直在等待的這個時刻終於到來…我們認識了巴奇的妹妹。開玩笑啦。巴奇總算願意告訴史蒂夫他的那些小心思，以及談及情感關係時，他心目中最完美的答案為何。而史蒂夫…則將此視為沒有拒絕餘地的提議。

 

史蒂夫沒有在週五晚上見到巴奇，但他確實傳了簡訊告知他自己和達西已經見過面，網站的相關事項也已經處理完畢，還有大約會需要多久的時間才把進度完成，兩人才需要再次見面討論。他沒有提到他們之間的 _另一段_ 對話。但他對再次見到他或和他說話感到十分好奇也有點緊張。得知這些事情後，他不確定自己是否還能表現得如自己所想的那般冷靜。以及達西威脅要讓他死於非命的插曲，不過他沒有把這件事放在心上就是了。好吧，只放了 _那麼一點點_ 。

不幸的是事與願違，他恐怕還得再等上一陣子。早晨的天空再次降下小雨，於是這週六又沒有籃球賽了。 _該死的天氣_ 。細雨在午後漸漸停下，史蒂夫到公園裡去慢跑，但並沒有看見巴奇和宙斯。只有醜兮兮的灰暗天空和掛在樹梢上的雨滴。他也沒有在洗衣間遇見他。超市也沒有。今天是注定打水漂了。

那天傍晚，他和山姆決定去看一部他們一直很想看的電影。娜塔莎不看；她一向不喜歡戰爭片。開車到電影院的路上，史蒂夫聽說了醫院裡所有最新的八掛。他發誓裡面那群醫生和護士搞出來的事情絕對能拍成一部電影，要多戲劇化就有多戲劇化。就個人而言，山姆總是盡可能試著不要攪和進去，但這並不表示他不會從同事那裡 _聽到_ 一些風聲，事後再拿那些故事來娛樂史蒂夫。

他們去的是一間多廳電影院，那裡大約有十幾間放映廳，同時播放不同種類的電影。電影院很新，史蒂夫大致上還算喜歡這個地方，因為放映廳裡的座椅都有加高的椅背，他可以把頭靠在那裡休息，不會總是覺得自己像坐在兒童座椅裡。當然，這裏的佈景設計醜得嚇人，紅色的油漆配上混雜著七彩圓形幾何圖案的地毯，看起來就像是有人剛剛吐在地上，不過他還能忍受。

他真正不喜歡的是這裡附加了一間所謂的「咖啡廳」，他們在那裏販賣酒精飲料給等待入場看電影的觀眾。你可以帶著啤酒在大廳裡走來走去，卻不能帶著啤酒進放映聽裡。啤酒的價格昂貴又不好喝，想也知道，於是史蒂夫從來沒想過要買。為什麼要被這樣的事情碰得一鼻子灰又毀掉愉快的電影呢？他們路過咖啡廳，排隊準備買爆米花。這才叫做看電影。一桶巨大無比，還會塞爆你血管的奶油爆米花。等待的時候，他終於有機會告訴山姆有關索爾和達西對於巴奇的看法。山姆若有所思的表情和索爾有異曲同工之妙。

「所以，他不想跟你談戀愛，但又一直打聽你的事情。」他的眼睛一亮。「說不定他是斧頭殺手，他想鎖定你成為他的下一個受害者。」

史蒂夫的眼刀立即射向他。「這不好笑。」

山姆哈哈大笑。「明明就超好笑。笑死我了。你有進去過他的公寓嗎？也許你該去看看，確定裡面沒有藏滿…斧頭（他以極其邪惡的方式皺起眉頭）…繩子和封箱膠帶，還有一張你正在超市裡挑選甘藍菜或是站在信箱前收信的巨大照片。」

史蒂夫搖搖頭。「你真的要去看精神科了，兄弟。」

他們來到櫃台前點爆米花和汽水。兩人拿著食物和飲料離開隊伍，朝著放映廳走去時，史蒂夫聽見身後傳來一道熟悉的聲音。

「嘿，史蒂夫，山姆！」

兩人同時回過頭，來人是巴奇和一名女性同伴。女人看起來大約二十五歲左右，留著一頭棕髮，還有一雙褐色眼睛。為了不擋到其他人的路，幾個人站到走廊邊，停下腳步和彼此打招呼，原來這位女士是巴奇的妹妹貝卡。

「貝卡，這位是史蒂夫，還有這位是山姆。」巴奇輪流介紹著他們。

因為位置遠近的關係，她首先朝著史蒂夫伸出手。「史蒂夫…是住在隔壁的隔壁的史蒂夫，對嗎？」

史蒂夫在握住她的手時點頭。「沒錯，」他確認道。他笑起來的樣子大概跟白癡沒兩樣，但他真心不在意。巴奇跟 _他的妹妹_ 聊過他。他悄悄瞥了巴奇一眼，而後者也正好望向他，他覺得自己就要臉紅了。該死的荷爾蒙。

山姆接著伸出手來。「山姆・威爾森。很高興認識你，巴奇的妹妹。」

她握住他的手，稍稍歪過頭。「山姆…你也住在同一棟大樓裡嗎？」

史蒂夫輕咳一聲，掩蓋過自己脫口而出的笑聲。山姆咧著一口大白牙微笑。

「山姆就是那個放射科醫師，」巴奇提醒她，她也回以笑容。

「喔，我想起來了！真高興能見到你們兩位！」她雀躍地說。「巴奇真的很喜歡他的新家。」

「你們打算看什麼電影？」巴奇問道，史蒂夫指著一邊的放映廳，上頭的告示牌印著顯眼的粗體字。

「噢噢噢，」巴奇說，聽起來有些沮喪。「我也想看這一部。」

貝卡笑容燦爛地望著他。「休想。」

巴奇的臉垮下來，望著他可愛的模樣，史蒂夫笑了起來。顯然他妹妹也不喜歡戰爭片。兩組人馬分頭走進各自的放映廳，史蒂夫這才發覺自己跟巴奇說話時一點也不緊張或害羞，因為巴奇就是這樣的人。看來無論在什麼樣的情況下，他都有本事可以讓史蒂夫放鬆下來。顯然也能讓他的臉紅到冒煙。

尋找座位的過程裡，山姆用手肘推推他。「看到沒？」他說，「他肯定是把你當成了最重要的受害者。他甚至都沒跟家人提到我耶。」

史蒂夫悶哼一聲，不予理會。他們位子約莫在中央，史蒂夫坐進舒服高大的軟椅裡，發出愉悅的喟嘆。長達兩個半小時長的電影終於畫下句點，劇情很不賴，甚至可以說是值回票價。兩人一同步出放映廳，經過電影院大廳時，一名看起來像大學生的青年在往反方向走時不小心撞上史蒂夫。他手裡拿著一杯啤酒，大部份的泡沫溢滿出來，浸濕史蒂夫的襯衫。

「呃啊啊啊！」他高舉著雙手避開被弄濕的地方，一邊發出驚呼。山姆發出狂笑，真是個混蛋。

青年歉意十足；史蒂夫要他別擔心，把他打發走了。他和山姆本來就打算要回家，這個小插曲並沒有打亂他們的計劃。但啤酒確實很涼也又黏又濕，感覺可不怎麼好受。他的襯衫是棉質的，也就是說他的衣服正緊貼著他的肌膚。而且他現在聞起來就像廉價的啤酒。

山姆要他樂觀一點。「沒灑你全身已經夠幸運啦，否則你就得坐在後車廂裡回家了。」

 

-

 

才上路沒多久，史蒂夫就發現了一個問題。也就是山姆剛喝了巨無霸杯的可樂，在電影院時又沒有去廁所，現在他只能夾緊雙腿不讓自己尿出來。史蒂夫十分慶幸他們的公寓並不遠，因為山姆現在簡直打破了速限紀錄。

「你幹嘛不在我們走之前去上廁所啊？」

「我那時候又還不想尿！」山姆發出哀號，並無視街角的停車號誌，直接轉進另一條街上。

史蒂夫短暫地想道，要是山姆因為違規被警察攔下，而他滿身酒氣的樣子又被看見，事情肯定會無法收拾。

萬幸的是他們最終還是順利地回到家，返回公寓的途中，巴奇和宙斯正好走下樓梯，恰好與兩人碰個正著。

「史蒂夫！」巴奇叫住他。史蒂夫停下腳步；山姆飛快揮揮手，快速地越過兩人。

「嗨，下次見，我先閃！」他大叫道，急促的腳步聲在樓梯間迴盪。

史蒂夫狂笑不止，笑山姆丟人，也笑巴奇的表情。「他還好嗎？」巴奇問。

「沒事，喝太多汽水了。他三十秒後就沒事了。」

巴奇用力地嗅一嗅，接著皺起鼻子。「你們倆回來的路上還順道去酒吧嗎？」

史蒂夫再次發出呻吟。「沒有，在電影院的時候被啤酒潑到了。」

巴奇似乎注意到史蒂夫胸前有塊衣服是濕的，衣料正緊貼在他的胸前。他的視線緩緩地由下往上移，眼底轉瞬即逝的深意讓史蒂夫的奶頭發硬。他輕輕地扯扯襯衫。巴奇的神情滿是渴望，邪惡的要命。史蒂夫對這種表情太過熟悉，他不可能搞錯。他的奶頭挺立著，十分享受來自眼前人的關注。

幸好巴奇隨即移開了目光，因為他要是再多看一秒鐘，史蒂夫就要勃起了，而 _那個部位_ 挺起來可就沒有上面那麼好藏了。這還是第一次，他感受到巴奇盯著他的時候帶有想入非非的念頭，然後喔 _上帝啊_ 這可撩大了。如果巴奇說他想要的話，他現在就可以躺在地上說幹就幹。

眼前的人垂著眼睛望著宙斯，後者則是綁著牽繩，乖乖地坐在腳邊，然後那雙眼睛再次抬起並落在史蒂夫身上。方才的表情被失望取而代之。「喔。我本來想和你聊一下的。」

史蒂夫才不打算讓這一點點的啤酒破壞他和巴奇之間的對話。「喔，好啊，給我十分鐘沖個澡。」

巴奇微笑。「嗯，好。宙斯也需要去遛遛。然後我再去找你？」

史蒂夫點點頭，開始跟著山姆的腳步上樓。「太好了，一會兒見。」

「嗯。一會兒見。走吧，宙斯。」宙斯搖搖尾巴，高興地轉起圈子，然後他和他的主人就往其他的方向走去了。

約莫兩秒鐘後，史蒂夫開始崩潰。對，他確實一直都很想跟巴奇聊聊。這是當然的。但巴奇想跟他聊什麼？是不是達西對他說了什麼？還是其實跟這方面一點關係也沒有？是跟那個表情有關的事嗎？他是不是對約會的事情改變主意了？的確，這可能會是一大步，考慮到他們上一次談話是不到一星期前，但巴奇看著他的模樣讓他覺得不只如此。 _絕對_ 不只如此。他無法不去想這件事。

他沖的可不是簡單的冷水澡，他將肥皂塗滿全身，試著用一些例行公事洗去身體裡的慾望和慌張。他刷起牙來。兩次。然後他換上運動短褲和上衣，盡量讓身心感覺舒適，並用意志力說服自己 _放鬆_ 。

他該放一點音樂嗎？ _不行_ 。那電視呢？好，這大概是他一個人在家的時候會做的事情，這個時間睡覺還太早。他打開電視，開始在頻道之間翻來覆去。有一台正在播放一場足球的季前賽，完美。這樣一來如果他語塞或是舌頭打結，他就可以談談足球。他們下禮拜就要進行球員選拔了，所以這個也可以當成備用的話題。 _深呼吸，羅傑斯_ 。

事實上，這整個過程也不過十到十五分鐘，但對史蒂夫來說，等候巴奇敲門的剎那簡直就像 _永遠_ 。他從座位上跳起來，火速替他開門。然後在經歷剛才那陣忐忑不安後，迎接他的卻是一陣失望，當他打開門時，巴奇望著他的眼神…就像他平常看著他的一樣。友善，卻不帶有情慾。 _巴奇。你到底對我下了什麼蠱。_

他的頭髮梳在腦後綁成一個凌亂的小揪兒，史蒂夫愛死了那個小揪揪，然後 _喔我的蒼天啊_ ，他剛才在走廊上聞起來也這麼香嗎？或許啤酒的味道把一切都蓋過去了。

「你聞起來好多了，」巴奇開著玩笑，越過史蒂夫走進門。也許酒精的味道比他想的要濃的多。

「怎麼，你不喜歡酒吧的味道？」史蒂夫打趣道，並且在看見巴奇皺起鼻頭時的可愛模樣笑出聲來。「你想坐下嗎？」他問，示意沙發的位置。

「好啊，」巴奇平靜地說，走到沙發的一端坐下。

史蒂夫選擇坐在他身邊。很近，但又不會太近。

「你的電影怎麼樣？」巴奇立刻問。

「很好看。你的呢？」看來他們要先閒聊一會兒。

「就是浪漫喜劇，」巴奇聲音平板的說。他聳肩。「但貝卡喜歡，所以也沒得挑了。」

史蒂夫點點頭，接著停頓半晌，看看巴奇會不會提起他想談的事。突然間，棕髮男人的神色緊張了起來，他的視線開始在房間裡游移，而不是像往常一樣望著史蒂夫。

「你還好嗎？」史蒂夫問。這太不像巴奇了，他開始擔心可能真的有什麼 _不得了_ 的大事。

「沒事，」巴奇很快地說，接著微微一笑。「猜我只是對我想和你談的事情感到有些緊張。」他的笑容夾帶著一絲遲疑，然後他看向史蒂夫，看起來就像是他想把自己的想法就這麼神奇地傳送到史蒂夫的腦子裡。

史蒂夫的腦子對於巴奇在想些什麼一點頭緒也沒有，但史蒂夫的腦子卻知道緊繃焦慮的時候最好不要坐著，去做點別的事情對他來說會比較好。

「想要去廚房裡吃點東西嗎？」他提議。

巴奇有些猶豫，但仍不慍不火地同意了。「呃…好啊。」

兩人起身走向廚房。史蒂夫轉過身來對他說，「我緊張的時候就想吃東西。」

巴奇對他微笑，情緒看起來平復了不少。「更多的玉米片嗎？」

「我想我可能沒有玉米片了，但我還有一點胡椒脆餅。」

「說實話，吃過那些玉米片之後胡椒脆餅聽起來就有點令人失望了，」巴奇故意取笑道，並在兩人走進廚房裡時靠在工作台邊。

史蒂夫笑著打開廚櫃並拿出一袋胡椒捲餅。這袋是海鹽口味。他回身面向巴奇，捏著包裝上的裂口撕開塑膠袋。「我想這確實是低於我平時的標準，」他同意。「我在廚房裡還挺活躍的，你知道。」

他其實是想要自嘲的，然而巴奇卻沒有笑。他輕慢地伸手把袋子從史蒂夫手裡抽開，接著不輕不緩地將其放在身旁的工作台上，一片胡椒脆餅也沒有拿。他沉下嗓音，史蒂夫從來沒有聽過他用這種語調說話。「我猜想你在其他的房間裡也挺活躍的。」

這下子一點誤會的餘地也沒有了。他的目光緊鎖著史蒂夫，眼底漾著美麗的灰藍色，史蒂夫只能屏住呼吸。他身體裡有什麼東西正在甦醒。慾望。火熱而原始。良久，兩人就這麼沈默地盯著彼此。

史蒂夫的回應有些磕磕巴巴，但他並沒有移開眼神。「你這是…你這是想要…知道答案嗎？和我一起？」他加上了最後一句，以免巴奇不確定這場派對都會有誰一起參加。

巴奇朝他走近一步。史蒂夫能感覺到他身上傳來的溫度，兩人之間的空氣就像是隨時都要冒出火花似的。

「你看，事情是這樣的，史蒂夫，」他說，嗓音仍然低沈而性感。「我不想要認真的關係，而我知道你也不想。」他又向前一步，現在他們之間就只有幾吋遠。他幾乎和史蒂夫一樣高，眼神幾乎要和他碰在一起。「但肉體上呢，我卻無可自拔地被你吸引。我試著抵抗過，但是…這都是你的錯，說實話。」他停下腳步，距離卻是前所未有的接近。「你讓我想要你。」

史蒂夫重重地嚥下口水，感覺像是吞下了一顆高爾夫球。他分開嘴唇，氣息急促的像是剛結束一場賽跑；胸口裡的心臟疾如擂鼓。

巴奇繼續說著，依然俘虜著史蒂夫的雙眼。「你願意考慮像是互利的朋友*的那種提議嗎？和我一起？」他加上最後四個字，以免史蒂夫搞不清楚到底是誰要參與這個提議，事實上這還挺有幫助的，因為在聽到 _「我無可自拔地被你吸引」_ 和 _「你讓我想要你」_ 之後，史蒂夫的大腦大概只剩下百分之十可以思考而且沒有失去功能。

「互利？」他緩慢地重複。巴奇還是想當朋友…但又不只是朋友。史蒂夫可以擁有…巴奇？用他想要的全部方式？ _不，不是全部的方式，_ 那一小部份還能運作的大腦說道。

他對於自己想要那種關係感到有些猶豫，但巴奇似乎以為他是在思考「互利」的部分。「我們可以慢慢來，任何時候你想要我停下，你就說不，」他承諾道。「像是，現在我想要吻你。而我想要你回吻我。」

史蒂夫的目光落在巴奇的唇邊，然後他的理智線斷了。那雙飽滿、引人犯罪的嘴唇，正在央求他的吻？這太過分了。他媽的太過分了。如果他想要的話，他絕對有自信可以天衣無縫地壓抑自己對巴奇的感情，永遠也不讓任何人看見。但現在他不確定自己是否真的能持續控制住一切，心碎的感覺實在不好受。失望的情緒漸漸被他對巴奇的渴望給籠罩住。因為他很確定自己是 **絕對不會** 拒絕跟他上床的。他媽的世界末日降臨都不可能。

他抓住巴奇的前襟，指尖陷入布料裡，接著將他扯到眼前。兩雙嘴唇碰在一起，輕緩地、膽怯地、溫柔地刷過彼此，一陣電流蔓延至史蒂夫的腳尖。兩人的眼睛再次對上彼此；眼底倒映著彼此的按捺已久的渴求，然後巴奇低喃道，「這是好的意思嗎？」

史蒂夫點頭，輕聲說道，「是的。」他牢牢抓住巴奇的上衣，衣料被他緊握的拳頭弄皺。兩人唇齒交纏，迫不及待地加深這個吻；舌尖相互索求、深入並糾結著。氣氛火熱而刺激，他希望永遠也不要停。他幾乎要喘不過氣來，巴奇嚐起來、感覺起來好極了。他一手按著他的胸膛，扯著他的上衣，另一隻手則來到他細窄的腰下，撫摸他的臀部。

巴奇的其中一隻手揉捏著史蒂夫的後頸， _感受_ 著他，輕撫著他。指尖拂過他後腦上的短髮。他的另一隻手探索著史蒂夫的下身，沿著結實的肌肉遊走在脊椎之間起伏，像是在琴鍵上跳躍一般。

漫長的幾分鐘過去，兩人吻得火熱，而史蒂夫的下身早已經硬的像個鐵塊。熾熱的雙唇緊貼，調皮的雙手游移，緩慢而透徹地探索著彼此的身體。史蒂夫霸道地在巴奇的嘴裡攻城掠地，兩隻手不安分地撫摸著他的胸膛。他的胸肌跟看起來的一樣緊實。他的屁股也是。史蒂夫知道，因為他的手早已經在 _每一個地方_ 都留下印記。

他可要抓緊機會實現他的所有幻想，至少在巴奇改變主意之前。親吻他的感覺妙不可言。他很確定這也許只是曇花一現，但每一次他害怕巴奇就要這麼離開時，他卻只是要換個動作或是調整一下角度，但親吻仍然在持續進行。深刻、充滿熱情而飢渴。他聽見自己在巴奇的嘴裡嗚咽的聲音，完美至極。

巴奇是那個將兩人的身體帶得更近的始作俑者。巴奇是那個讓史蒂夫想著也許他的某些願望是真的可以在今晚實現的人。他的手臂像緊身衣一樣包覆著史蒂夫，怎麼也不讓他離開。當他們碰在一塊時，兩人勃發的慾望抵著對方，兩雙唇同時溢出一絲呻吟。巴奇 _硬_ 得不像話。就跟史蒂夫一樣。他怎麼可能完全沒有發現在那麼冷靜自持的外表之下，他竟然還藏了這麼火辣辣的一面？

他們發狂似地親吻彼此，巴奇接著將史蒂夫推到工作檯邊，毫不畏懼地貼著他磨蹭。當他動作時，發硬的下身碰著史蒂夫，他感覺到無比厚實而巨大的東西抵著他。老天在上啊，緊貼著他的感覺實在無與倫比。史蒂夫想要他的東西。巴奇抬手拉起他的上衣，手掌悄悄地滑上他的腹部和腰間。他的肌膚隨著男人的觸摸發癢。沿著史蒂夫的下頷，巴奇一路吻到他的耳畔。

「史蒂夫，」他呻吟，「我想嚐嚐你。一點點就好。」他把手放到史蒂夫硬挺的下身，隔著運動短褲薄薄的衣料上下揉弄。他合上手指握住史蒂夫的陰莖，揉捏著、撫弄著。巴奇用手幫他的感覺美好的讓他瘋狂，但史蒂夫得承認，巴奇願意用那雙唇含著他的主意也同樣讓人心動。此時此刻，他正用嘴唇輕咬著他的耳垂，甚至讓史蒂夫覺得自己馬上就要迎來高潮。

「真棒，」他再次低喃，隨後張嘴給了巴奇一個邋遢而快速的親吻，而巴奇在離開他的唇後，曲起雙膝跪在地面。

他的短褲和四角褲從腰間被扯下，沿著大腿無聲地落在地板上。史蒂夫低下頭，望著巴奇以極為情色的方式舔著自己的嘴唇。巴奇湊上前用雙手抱著史蒂夫的髖骨，一聲哽咽從他嘴邊流瀉出來。他心想巴奇大概是想要把它整根吞下去。

他慢慢地折磨史蒂夫，直到他差點發瘋。他用舌頭輕碰著史蒂夫的陰莖，舔掉頂端冒出來的前液，接著用舌尖捲上他的龜頭。史蒂夫驚喘著閉上眼睛，他沒辦法不發出聲音。他的兩隻手都插在巴奇的頭髮裡，但他沒有使力，因為他最討厭男人在沒有經過他的同意之下那麼做。他喜歡得到絕佳的控制權，但同時也願意讓巴奇擁有一樣的權力。

即使這可能會要了他的命。巴奇像是在和他嬉戲，舌頭舔弄著他的陰莖，指尖在史蒂夫的大腿間游移，直到他興奮的連雙腿都止不住顫抖。他的舌尖在頂端的細縫間來回打轉、刺探。他只用了舌頭，還沒用嘴唇，也還沒用口腔。一手握著他的陰莖根部，就只是握著而已。靈巧的舌頭逗弄著他，不斷的從頂端來到根部。這是甜蜜的折磨。他的下身像是快要噴發的火山。而史蒂夫現在滿腦子就只想要巴奇深深的含住他、吸吮他直到他失去意識。

「巴克…求你，」他央求，他新的愛人微微一笑，如君所願。

濕潤、柔軟的嘴唇含著他，收緊著往根部滑。溫熱的嘴唇包裹住他。巴奇盡其所能的吞得更深，他稍稍鬆開，接著又牢牢的 _吸著_ 他。史蒂夫的眼睛（幾乎）要掉出來；他下意識拱起腰，緊抓著工作檯的邊緣，使勁不讓自己叫出聲來。這根本就是酷刑。當巴奇的頭開始晃動時，史蒂夫再也忍不住。低沈的呻吟從喉嚨裡洩出。那雙艷紅、閃著水光的嘴唇含著他的陰莖來回含吸的景象實在過於撩人，他不確定自己還能撐多久。

不過巴奇看來還並不打算停下，仍然有節奏地吸舔著他的陰莖。靈光一閃，他突然想摸摸巴奇的頭髮，他再一次伸出手來，輕輕摘掉他後腦上的髮圈，將他一頭深色的長髮放下。髮圈被丟在工作台上，史蒂夫接著用手指梳過他的頭髮。巴奇停下動作；他閉上雙眼，縱容史蒂夫的雙手在他的髮絲裡迂迴，然後才繼續動作。史蒂夫沒有拉他的頭髮，僅是讓幾綹髮絲在巴奇吞吐時刷過他的指尖。

操，他的頭髮跟絲一樣滑順。他的嘴巴也跟絲一樣柔軟。還有那雙嘴唇，來回吸咬著他的陰莖，一次又一次，簡直罪大惡極。巴奇又吸又舔，直到史蒂夫近乎崩潰。他覺得有什麼東西開始膨脹，腹部的張力和熱度再再顯示他即將要高潮。

「巴奇，」他喘息著警告他。「我要…你就要讓我高潮了。」

停下輕撫後，巴奇退了開來，腿邊失去原有的熱度讓史蒂夫有些失落。「喔，那可不行，」他輕柔地說著，一邊搖搖頭。

從地上起身時，他抓住史蒂夫的衣角，順勢脫掉他的上衣。史蒂夫抬起雙臂，褪去的上衣順勢被丟在工作台邊。巴奇迅雷不及掩耳地脫掉自己的上衣，同樣丟在另一件衣服旁，所以他們現在可都沒穿上衣了。喔，好耶，他們總算要進入正題。裸裎的肌膚。 _萬歲_ 。他喜歡接下來的發展。他拂過巴奇的腹肌，他的胸膛。他的皮膚就像奶油那麼平滑，膚色是恰到好處的金黃小麥色。他被巴奇赤裸的上身迷的神魂顛倒，他幾乎沒聽見他的下一句話是什麼。

「史蒂夫，我想把你吃掉。一點點就好。」巴奇的手沿著的手臂向下輕撫，他握住史蒂夫的雙手，像是他永遠也不會厭倦觸碰他似的，而史蒂夫完全不介意。當然，他的陰莖不停地渴求著關注，但他可以等。當然可以等。因為他的最終目標是要讓巴奇進入他，幹得他頭昏眼花。接下來呢，是讓巴奇再次替他口交。這聽起來很好。史蒂夫點點頭。聽起來超棒。

這也是為什麼他現在會趴在他的床上，臉朝下埋在枕頭裡，屁股則暴露在冰涼的空氣裡。他們走得很急，一面胡亂親吻著，騰出手打開燈，一面剝掉身上剩餘的衣物。巴奇跪在他身後，雙手在他的肌膚上游走，然後他分開史蒂夫的臀瓣，輕緩而淫靡地沿著縫隙往下舔，他發出呻吟，像是從來沒有嘗過 _更好_ 的東西那般。他的舌尖緩慢而堅定地在史蒂夫的穴口外打轉。他不厭其煩地在邊緣挑逗著他，逼得史蒂夫只能埋在床墊裡、躲在枕頭邊、對著天花板嗚咽著沒人聽得懂的囈語。他的大腿在發抖。他的脈搏幾乎要失速。巴奇沒有停下；他用赤熱而濕軟的舌頭，反覆舔弄著那塊小小的皺摺。

有一刻，史蒂夫聽見自己說著：「噢， _上帝啊_ ，好爽。巴奇，就是這樣，」，接下來就變成毫無意義的抽哽和咽嗚。因為巴奇開始舔他，像是舔著牛奶的小貓一樣，快速而輕柔地用他的舌頭舔過他敏感至極的皮膚。他的呻吟幾乎變得像啜泣，史蒂夫好想要他。他的陰莖硬的像石頭，腫脹的近乎發疼，但他還沒有碰過自己。因為他更想要巴奇碰他，用他的手將他逼到極限。

巴奇貼著他的皮膚呻吟，他全身都能感覺到他的聲音帶來的震動。「史蒂夫，」他沈吟道，「我想幹你。」

史蒂夫埋在枕頭裡。「一點點就好嗎？」他虛弱地打趣道，然後聽見巴奇不是笑了就是哽住了。他聽不出來。

「不。不只一點點。我想要狠狠地幹你，」他的嗓音有些乾啞。一根手指撫上他的入口，還沒全部進入，就只是在邊緣徘徊，但這讓史蒂夫瘋狂地渴求。巴奇緩緩地搓揉著，接著舔上他的穴口，史蒂夫尖銳地哭出聲來。

「操！就是這樣， _耶穌啊_ ，就是這樣！快幹我！」

「嗯，」巴奇趴在他身後想了想，然後親親他的屁股。「潤滑劑？」

「還以為你不打算問呢，」史蒂夫輕哼一聲，因為就算他已經半死不活了，他也還是可以酸人的，他伸出一隻手打開床頭櫃的抽屜。拿出一罐小小的潤滑劑，朝巴奇的方向扔去。

沒一會兒，他聽見蓋子打開的聲音，再沒一會兒，冰冷而濕潤的手指再次按上他的穴口。巴奇以快速而富有技巧的方式幫他放鬆，慢慢地準備到他滿意為止，或許他是確定做到這個程度不會傷到史蒂夫，也或者他覺得這樣已經足夠容納自己的陰莖，無論疼痛與否。但史蒂夫了解巴奇，他猜測應該是前者。等他結束後，史蒂夫想要轉過身去，因為這麼美的畫面不親眼看看實在可惜。他才不要趴著享受 _這個_ 。

在他有機會這麼做之前，巴奇已然抽出手指，並要求他轉過身來。「我想看著你，」他喘息著說道，耐心等著史蒂夫照做，並且找到一個舒服的位置躺好，他張開雙腿，膝蓋微微曲起。巴奇跪在他兩腿之間，他往前挪動，直到不能再更近。

調整位置的時候，他的目光從來沒有離開過史蒂夫的臉，他的神情跟他在走廊上看著他的時候如出一徹，史蒂夫覺得自己很快就要狠狠地被蹂躪一番。再一次的，那個表情對他而言就像催情劑。他見鬼的想要，他的陰莖腫脹得發紫，慾望不斷驅使著他。巴奇的視線落在那裏，不再移開。

「噢，操，史蒂夫，你真美，」他低聲輕喃，接著抵住史蒂夫的入口。兩人的體溫都很高，肌膚閃著微光，慾望使兩人不住輕顫。巴奇握起史蒂夫的陰莖，同時挺身進入他。拇指輕輕撫弄著史蒂夫的東西，他緩緩沒入穴口裡，深入而緊密，直到觸及最深處，他發出愉快的呻吟。

史蒂夫止不住抽泣地接納他，他喜歡被填滿，也喜歡巴奇握著他。巴奇的動作小心而輕慢，被進入時一點也不痛。熱辣辣的感覺很快就消失，緊接著就只剩下巴奇，用他的陰莖將他塞滿。他開始抽出、插入，一開始很緩慢。他的另一隻手按著史蒂夫的臀部，讓他能在被插幹時維持平穩，同時用另一隻塗滿潤滑劑的手撫摸他。

史蒂夫望著巴奇的臉。他的嘴唇微張，瞳孔深沈，雙頰紅暈。他 _美的逆天了_ 。史蒂夫歎一口氣，緊緊攥住床單。巴奇一邊在他裡面抽插，一邊使勁的撫弄他的身體，他幾乎忘記該怎麼呼吸。他喜歡這樣，又猛又快，就像巴奇知道他喜歡怎麼樣被對待似的。不過一分鐘的時候，史蒂夫就忍不住射了，白濁的液體散落在胸口和腹部。高潮來得兇猛，他幾乎沒法合上嘴。他哭喊著巴奇的名字（好幾次），大膽的直呼上帝的名諱（有幾次），還央求巴奇幹得更大力一點（就一次而已）。那陣高潮很悠長，疲乏的肌肉不停地抽搐，胸口滿是汗水，而巴奇甚至還沒使出全力。

但巴奇似乎不介意史蒂夫的胡言亂語。「寶貝，你真好，」他輕柔的說著。「你的裡面感覺好極了。我會給你 _一切_ 。」一切。老天，太棒了。史蒂夫想要一切，想要巴奇瘋狂的幹他，幹到床墊破了一個大洞為止。

他抬眼望著他的愛人占有他。巴奇的的胸膛滿是水光，就像史蒂夫一樣。史蒂夫方才摘掉他的小揪兒，於是他的頭髮便隨著身體的韻律為微微晃動。律動的節奏逐漸加快，他用兩隻手按著史蒂夫，將掌控權發揮到極致。強而有力的雙手固定著他的臀部，反覆抽插得更深。他短暫的閉上雙眼，調整一下角度，接著擺動起臀部，每一次的進入都直接撞到史蒂夫的前列腺。

臀部被撞得發出啪啪聲響，他幹得很深，每一輪的抽插都讓史蒂夫覺得自己快要爆炸。插入、拔出、插入，前列腺不斷被反覆刺激，他很確定自己很快就要再次高潮，如果他還有任何東西可以射的話。他呻吟的音量越來越大，頻率越來越高，但還不到丟臉的程度。還沒而已。巴奇現在用盡全力在幹他，真是 _爽的要飛上天了_ 。

他朝下伸出手，輕輕撫摸巴奇的手臂。他只想再感受多一點的他。所有的他。讓他知道他很喜歡，有鑒於他現在的狀態完全無法言語。巴奇依然閉著雙眼，但他在感覺到他的觸摸時露出微笑，他更用力的揉捏史蒂夫的臀部，前後擺動著他的身體，持續不斷地操幹他。他發出的聲響也不比史蒂夫小，但絕對是性感多了。史蒂夫並不覺得自己在床上時叫起來有 _多_ 好聽。還有噢，他的聲音…幾乎能讓他再射一次，或許連碰都不用碰，如果他還能控制的話。一分鐘前的他覺得自己就要累壞了。

巴奇的體力好的驚人。他仍然在史蒂夫身體裡進出著，一如初始，半點疲憊的跡象也沒有，而該死的如果史蒂夫沒有再勃起就奇怪了。眼前的畫面太過撩撥，看著巴奇操他，聽著巴奇操他，最重要的是， _感受著_ 巴奇操他。粗長碩大的陰莖在他裡面抽插，進得這麼裡面，全部拔出來，接著又完全插進去。他用強壯的雙手緊抓著他，輕撫著他。巴奇壯碩的大腿牢牢貼著他的屁股，他的腹肌繃得很緊，寬闊的肩膀靈活地動作。 _不可思議_ 。是的，他又硬了。

最後一次的衝刺，巴奇拱起背部，放肆地發出聲響，這讓史蒂夫又高潮了一次。連碰都不需要碰。巴奇也看見了；一絲幾不可察的微笑掠過他的臉，他咬緊牙關在史蒂夫身上起伏，並在他達到高潮的瞬間射在他的深處。史蒂夫感受著他繃起肌肉，聽著他歡愉的呻吟。史蒂夫哭喊出聲，緊抓著他的手臂，試圖將他按得更深。巴奇在他高潮時抵著他持續律動，陪他等待高潮的餘韻逐漸退去，他漸緩節奏，讓他的呼吸逐漸恢復正常。

當他們終於分開時，史蒂夫覺得自己累得連手指都動不了。他仰躺在床裡，兩腿無力地攤在床墊上，呼吸很是沈重，巴奇靠在他身邊輕吻他的肩膀，接著跳下床去。史蒂夫連頭都抬不起來。他聽著浴室裡傳出水聲，巴奇隨後帶著一條溫熱的濕毛巾讓史蒂夫清理自己，因為該死的，巴奇真的是他見過最體貼的人。

「謝了，」史蒂夫喘息著接過來人遞來的毛巾，擦拭著自己的腹部和胸膛。

巴奇躺在他身邊。「所以，我從來沒做過這個…」他停頓了一下，因為史蒂夫轉過頭來，挑起眉用意有所指的眼神望著他。「我的意思是，」他澄清，「我有做過 _這個_ 。」他指著床鋪。「但我以前從來沒有過 _這樣的_ 關係。」他指著自己和史蒂夫。「所以我不知道這是怎麼運作的。你如果你現在就希望我滾的話，儘管…」

「不！」史蒂夫堅定地說，他抬起手按在巴奇的肚子上。「你不需要馬上走。待一會兒。」他以前確實曾經有過希望他的床伴一完事就離開，或是迫不及待要回家的情況。但前提通常是事情不太順利，而他和他的床伴也沒有想像中的那麼契合。但巴奇…這場性愛堪稱完美，也因為這樣的關係，他覺得兩人的關係也更加靠近了。而這種感覺正是他最想要留住的。

巴奇在史蒂夫身邊平躺著。當史蒂夫用毛巾把自己清乾淨後，他把摺好的毛巾丟在床邊，再次躺回床上，希望巴奇能從身後抱抱他。他確實這麼做了，這讓史蒂夫忍不住牽起嘴角。巴奇的手臂鬆鬆地掛在史蒂夫的腰側，兩人的身體親密地貼近彼此。這或許是史蒂夫唯一一次這麼希望某個人能夠在這裡待上一整晚，但他得記得自己的承諾。巴奇不會想要這個的。後悔的情緒緊揪著他的心，他只能無視那陣痛楚。但也許他會想聊聊天…做為朋友。

「告訴我你小時候的事。你和你妹妹的感情一直都這麼好嗎？」

巴奇願意聊天。他告訴史蒂夫一些孩提時的趣事，那讓他忍不住大笑，也讓他著迷於他悅耳的嗓音。他努力撐著不讓自己睡著，並不是因為巴奇很無趣，而是因為他讓史蒂夫心滿意足。良久，他會問一些問題，只是為了不讓自己失去意識，但大部份的時候他都在聽。他們聊了大約半個小時，直到巴奇碰碰他的腰，告訴他自己必須走了。

「嗯，好，」史蒂夫回答，接著坐起身。

「你不需要起來，」巴奇溫柔地叮嚀，史蒂夫發出輕笑。

「也許我還想吃點胡椒脆餅啊，」他開玩笑，棕髮男人聽著他的話也不禁發笑。

他們沿著進來的路線在史蒂夫公寓裡的各處尋找隨意脫下來的衣物，而這麼尷尬的事情做起來卻一點也不尷尬。反而挺稀鬆平常的。

「我的鞋子跑去哪了？」

「走廊上。」

「這是你的內褲，對吧？跟我的長得好像。」

兩人穿好衣服，史蒂夫送巴奇到門邊。

「我真的很高興你今晚過來了，」史蒂夫對他說。

巴奇微笑。「我也是。明天見了？」

「好。」

巴奇說的明天是高爾夫球，不是上床，但說到這個…

「所以，任何時候你想要一起待一會兒，告訴我就可以，」史蒂夫發出邀約，試著讓一切保持隨意。

「你也是。」巴奇的目光在他身上流連了一會兒。「剛剛那真是…棒透了。再來一次也不嫌多。」

史蒂夫的雙頰發熱。「我也是這麼想的。」

巴奇拍拍史蒂夫的手臂，隨後走出門。

史蒂夫發出嘆息。他沒有和他吻別，因為那像是真正的男朋友才會做的事。

然而他卻是真的想這麼做。

 

 

 

 

_________________________________________

*互利的朋友：Friends with benefits，砲友啦。（今天才發現標了星號沒有註解，補上）

 

 

翻譯君：

結果居然頭過身就過，原本想說先把床戲第一段翻好，然後就順著翻掉了全部，Hooray（。

呃，床戲可以參照原文，我在翻譯的時候比較主觀一點，有些細節會用偏好的字眼潤飾（我比較含蓄吧...XD），多少跟原文有出入，但並不影響劇情。

下一章應該是十一月中左右吧，期待史蒂夫被虐，期待巴奇帥炸天，期待垃圾小夥伴們出來助攻。

謝謝閱讀。

還有一件很重要的事，我前幾章似乎有翻錯東西，史蒂夫跟巴奇應該是住在同一樓，中間隔了兩戶，而不是上下層樓。但我真的不確定，也沒有找到很肯定的答案，所以先暫時擱置一下。

 


	7. 你們有看過對方裸體嗎？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 史蒂夫和巴奇對於一起過夜的事情處之泰然。然而其他人可就不那麼不以為然了…每個人對此都有話要說。然後還有親吻… **不是** 跟其他人啦。然後還有…

 

_嘩！_

「重心放在你的前腳。」

_嘩！_

「桿子揮出去的時候再延伸多一點。沙子會讓你的球速變慢。」

_哐！_

站在沙坑裡的巴奇抬起眼來，朝著正站在修剪整齊的草地邊的史蒂夫微微一笑。他們已經在坑裡練習了一個半小時，而巴奇總算抓到了訣竅。最後那一擊將他的球從障礙沙坑裡高高帶起，接著在草地上飛了約有二十碼。

「好球！想走了嗎？」

「見鬼的超想，」巴奇同意道，他伸手撩起襯衫，用衣角抹去眉梢的汗珠。

氣溫酷熱難耐，艷陽高掛空中，灼人的光線無情地照射在兩人身上。巴奇從滿是雪白細沙的沙坑裡走上來，再次來到史蒂夫身邊。「我覺得我不喜歡沙坑。」

史蒂夫輕笑，撿起他的高爾夫球袋。「那就別去了。我們來練習推桿吧。」

「好耶！」巴奇歡呼。「我終於可以推桿了！」

史蒂夫望著他，笑容裡滿是縱容。等他們來到專門推桿的場地並開始練習時，史蒂夫才終於提起自己一直想說的話題。截至目前為止，他們都還沒討論過昨天晚上發生的事。今天早上當他到巴奇的公寓去接他時，一切輕鬆如常。史蒂夫並不為任何事感到後悔，而他希望巴奇也沒有。而他前來應門時的笑容和與他交換的眼神，都讓他明白他並沒有一絲悔意。

「睡得好嗎？」巴奇打趣。

史蒂夫笑得像個白癡。他閉上眼睛就睡著了，而且還做了好夢。「睡得像個嬰兒。你呢？」

巴奇帶上門，球桿掛在一邊的肩上，他朝他走近一些。「我已經有好一段時間沒這樣了。很不安，很激動，我睡不著。差點又忍不住要去找你了。」

史蒂夫驚訝地望著他，覺得還有一點意思。太好了。現在他要在走廊上勃起了。他後悔嗎？一點也不。「我希望你有來找我，」他挑起一邊的眉毛承認道，他們穿過走廊，走下樓梯。

「然後打斷你的美容覺？不可能。」巴奇對著他笑，而幾隻小鹿在史蒂夫的心理奔來跑去。

史蒂夫首先走到樓梯的最後一階，他轉過身去等他。「下一次你睡不著的時候，來找我。」他抬起眼來打量著巴奇的身量，直到他也走到最後一階。

巴奇走過他時靠得很近，他將嘴唇貼在他耳邊。「如果你再繼續講，那我們就出不了這棟大樓了。」然後他經過他身邊，徑直走向出口。

這就是今早的開場，而一切也越來越精彩。時間不過才早上，他們就已經流下不少汗，就史蒂夫的意見來看，他認為棕髮男人好看極了。巴奇正預備著要練習推桿，他的上衣因為汗水顯得有些潮濕，衣料緊貼著精壯的胸肌和上背。

「讓我問問你，」史蒂夫說。「如果讓其他人知道昨天晚上發生的事，你有什麼看法？」

巴奇將一綹頭髮捋到耳後。「這個麻，我的第一反應是反對，我並不希望別人知道我們之間的事。」他將一顆高爾夫球往洞口的方向推去，接著靠在球桿旁邊。他的球在滾到洞口邊時停了下來。「該死！迷你高爾夫就沒這種事！」他咒罵幾聲後繼續說道。「但是呢，要瞞著達西是絕對不可能的，她遲早會逼著我從實招來。」史蒂夫靜靜地笑。 _我猜也是。_ 「而我猜想山姆肯定也會對你糾纏不休的，對吧？」

史蒂夫點點頭。「遲早的事。」這個假設完全成立。

「我不希望你對你的朋友們說謊，」巴奇說著將球推了出去。「所以我猜我的答案會是沒關係，如果真的有人發現了昨天晚上的事情，那就承認吧。」

「他們現在也是你的朋友了，巴克。不只是我的。不管你喜不喜歡，我們都是你的了，」他開玩笑地說道，巴奇露出一個窩心的神情，那讓史蒂夫心徹底化成一灘水。「但別擔心，就算他們知道了，他們也不會鬧你的，」他承諾。

「真的？」巴奇說，挑起眉毛。

「嗯。真的，」史蒂夫保證。 _如果我威脅要揍爆他們，那他們一定就會乖乖的_ 。他放好自己的球，準備推桿。

「那好吧—如果他們來鬧我的話，我就要告訴他們你為了我當了零號。」

史蒂夫仰著頭放聲大笑，接著又望向巴奇，而後者正笑得像是愛麗絲夢遊仙境裡的那隻柴郡貓一樣。

「一言為定。」

 

\--

 

「墨西哥炸捲餅。」

「什麼？」

「你聽到我說的了，」山姆又說了一次。「墨西哥炸捲餅。」

史蒂夫笑著關掉電視。剛換掉手術服的山姆從臥室裡走出來，兩人正準備要吃飯。史蒂夫讓他的朋友選擇今天的晚飯菜單。如果想吃墨西哥炸捲餅，那就表示要去他們最喜歡的墨西哥餐廳，那裡的食物超好吃，瑪格麗特酒特大杯。

如果說史蒂夫有什麼弱點的話，那就是瑪格麗特酒了。

他們抵達的時間已經不早，幾乎已經超過晚餐時間，於是等候的時間也並不長。餐廳的牆面塗著灰色泥料，入口設計成拱們的形狀，四都處漆著明亮活潑的顏料。他們選擇坐在角落的小桌。史蒂夫還沒跟山姆說星期六晚上的事。這一點他和巴奇有一樣的想法，關於他們之間的關係，他認為能瞞多久就瞞多久。至於瞞著山姆呢，主要是因為他完全能料想到他會有什麼樣的反應。他幾乎能聽見這些字句從他嘴巴裡飄出來。 _「如果你不告訴他的話，你一定會受傷的。」_

或許他幻想的山姆說得對，但史蒂夫不在乎。或許他就是想莽撞一回，按照自己心裡的聲音行事。或許他就喜歡這種忐忑不安的心情，只要 _能夠_ 跟巴奇在一起。就算他只想當朋友又怎麼樣？這是史蒂夫這麼久以來有過最好的一次性愛。而他並不想聽山姆告訴他這並不是一個好主意。這主意簡直他媽好透了。所以囉，幻想的山姆可以去死了。

「老兄，怎麼回事？」

史蒂夫嚇了一跳。「怎麼了？」

山姆摸摸他的小鬍子。「你看著我的表情好像快要氣炸了。」

「喔！不是，沒有啦，」史蒂夫否認，放下手裡的菜單。「只是在想一點事情。你想好要吃什麼了嗎？」

山姆微笑。「當然，我已經告訴你啦。墨西哥捲餅，寶貝。」

史蒂夫也對著他咧嘴笑；墨西哥捲餅聽起來確實不錯。他們的服務員走過來，記下他們的飲料點單。兩人明天都得上班，於是山姆沒點瑪格麗特，但史蒂夫卻決定要喝一杯，不至於會怎麼樣吧。還要多加點鹽。

「你確定一切都沒事嗎？」山姆望著他，神色有些懷疑。

「怎麼這麼問？」史蒂夫轉移他的問題。

「因為這是幾個禮拜以來第一次你沒有在我們的對話中提起巴奇至少十二次。你們兩個是吵架了還是怎麼了嗎？」

史蒂夫擰起眉毛。「吵架！不是啦，我們要吵什麼？」

深色皮膚的男人乾巴巴的嗤笑一聲。「我也不知道，但我告訴你，你表現得怪怪的。」他舉起食指來，朝著史蒂夫搖了搖。「你知道你就算有秘密瞞著我，也是瞞不了多久的。」

史蒂夫緊張地微笑，再次將整張臉埋進菜單裡。大部份的晚餐時間，他都故意用其他的話題帶過。山姆沒逼他，僅是耐心的等著。真是狗改不了吃屎。史蒂夫實在是太習慣跟他的老朋友吐露心事了，於是就在灌下最後一口瑪格麗特後，他終於把秘密給說了出來。

「我跟巴奇上床了，」他大聲的宣布。

那杯瑪格麗特肯定放了加倍的龍舌蘭酒。

山姆的叉子掉在桌上。他環顧周遭的顧客，但很幸運的是背景音樂裡一直有吉他的樂聲，而那似乎蓋過了史蒂夫的宣言。「什麼？」他再次看向自己的同伴，表情瞠目結舌。

史蒂夫壓低身子靠在桌邊，他輕聲的說話，音量卻還是挺大的，「我跟他上床了，山姆。」

山姆點點頭，示意他繼續。「然後？」

「然後實在爽翻天，」史蒂夫告訴他，隨後坐回自己的椅子裡，聲音聽上去幾乎有點失望。

山姆馬上察覺到他的語氣和肢體語言有異。「那你為什麼沒有在事情發生後立刻跑到我的公寓來告訴我呢？怎麼回事？」

史蒂夫玩弄著他的餐巾紙，放在腿上折疊了又打開。「他只想…他只想當砲友而已。」

山姆陷入沈默。

「不，我沒有告訴他我想要的不只是這樣。」史蒂夫回答了他尚未問出口的問題，語調聽起來就像剛剛承認自己把玩具沖進馬桶裡的四歲小孩。

山姆瞪著他，一隻手挎在桌上，手掌撐著下巴。

史蒂夫堅決的抗議。「我不能告訴他！他會現在就結束一切的，而我不想要一切結束！」

不發一語的山姆坐回椅子裡，兩手扣在後腦勺，仍然緊盯著他。

「我知道你認為我會受到傷害，」史蒂夫說道，「但我可以應付得來的。」

山姆的兩道眉毛完美地擰在一起。雙唇緊抿著。

史蒂夫再次靠向桌子。「不要再對我說教了，山姆！」

終於，他臉上那副嚴肅的表情終於裂了一角，山姆放聲大笑，還笑得上氣不接下氣。

史蒂夫的臉上寫著倔強，他噘起嘴巴。「他不想要認真的關係。」

「寶貝，你已經 _認真_ 了。」山姆看著他歎氣，看起來像是妥協了。「好吧，隨你怎麼說。」他放好餐具，挪挪位子。「那你們兩個這是想要低調一點了？」

史蒂夫鬆懈下來。老天，山姆還真是 _跋扈_ 耶。「我們不打算說謊。但我也不想聽到其他人講那些幹話。」

「我很確定我們可以想出一些辦法讓他們不來煩你。」

史蒂夫咧嘴笑。「巴奇說如果任何人找他麻煩，他就會告訴他們我是零號。」

山姆發出抱怨，馬上捂起耳朵。「老兄。這對那些人來說絕對有效，因為沒有人想要聽這種鳥事。」

史蒂夫哼一聲。「那些人？那你呢？」

山姆僵在原地。「聽好了，史蒂夫，你知道我是一個多棒的朋友，我怎麼可能這樣對你。」

「但你也不想聽這種鳥事。」

他點頭，咧開嘴笑。「但我也不想聽這種鳥事。」

 

\--

 

一天後，巴奇和宙斯順道去拜訪了一下史蒂夫。巴奇還穿著工作服，模樣像試才剛踏進家門沒有多久。史蒂夫 _確實_ 才剛到家，他穿著一件白襯衫，繫著一條青藍色的領帶，因為他才剛和客戶開完會。宙斯繫著他的粉藍色狗鍊和胸帶，並在史蒂夫打開門時愉快地搖著尾巴。巴奇得到了一聲哈囉，宙斯則是得到了背上的拍拍*。兩人都被邀請進屋子裡，巴奇直接開門見山地表明自己來此的目的。

「嘿，只是想提醒一你一聲，達西和索爾已經知道了。」巴奇一臉歉意，兩手插在口袋裡。宙斯正在史蒂夫的客廳裡探索，鼻子貼在地板嗅來嗅去。

史蒂夫咯咯笑。「還真快啊。」

「他們聯合起來對付我，」巴奇說道，試著為自己澄清。

史蒂夫朝天花板翻個白眼，接著笑了起來。「山姆也知道了。猜我們偷雞摸狗的技巧都不怎麼樣吧。」

巴奇微微一笑，像是他們剛分享了一個秘密。「我倒是不覺得這是件壞事。」

「是啊，但你告訴的對象是我的兩倍，」金髮男人嘲弄道。

巴奇驚訝地張大嘴巴，接著轉成一個賊賊的笑。「兩個人，」他說。「我就告訴了兩個人。」

「而我只告訴了一個人。」史蒂夫舉起食指再把奇眼前晃一晃，後者則是調皮地揮開他的手，接著瞇起眼睛。

「但他有沒有告訴他女朋友呢？」他懷疑地問。

這一次，換史蒂夫驚訝地張大嘴巴。「呃…」他不曉得。他沒有吩咐他 _別_ 說。而山姆基本上總是告訴娜塔莎所有的事，所以…

巴奇笑出聲來。「啊哈！那我們就平手了！」他宣稱，接著抬起手指向史蒂夫，而史蒂夫必須壓抑著自己不去碰觸或是緊握他的手。或是親吻他的手。或是親吻他的唇。該死，他只是想多和他有點接觸。任何形式都好。

「嘿，等等，」他試著提出最後一個抗辯。「宙斯也知道，對吧？」

巴奇笑得更厲害了。「他是一隻 _狗_ ！」

「照算，」史蒂夫認真地說。他不曉得這怎麼突然就變成了一場比賽，但事情就是發生了。

「不算。」巴奇到處看看，接著吹了一聲口哨。「來吧，伙計。我們得在史蒂夫把甘迺迪總統暗殺事件*也怪到你頭上之前趕快離開這裡。」他笑得開心，隨後換了一個話題。「禮拜五晚上，對吧？」

史蒂夫點頭。「禮拜五。拿出你最好的表現。」他們這禮拜五晚上要選拔夢幻足球。

巴奇靠向他，抓住他的領帶。「你那天晚上也會這樣穿嗎？」

史蒂夫垂下眼睛，看著巴奇握著自己領帶的手，他翹起一邊的嘴角。「這樣可就要驚動到其他人了。」

「真可惜，」巴奇說著，輕輕撫平布料上的皺褶，一手停留在史蒂夫的胸膛上。「你穿得那麼整齊。很誘人吶。」

史蒂夫深吸一口氣，褲子裡的東西抽動了幾下。他多希望巴奇的手能就這麼往下滑，探進褲頭裡去感受它的悸動，或許還能激起一些其他的情緒，但他很驚訝自己竟然什麼話也沒說。所以巴奇喜歡穿正裝的男人，是吧？真是好消息。宙斯小跑著來到主人的腳邊；巴奇眨眨眼睛，彎下腰來撿起狗繩，然後他們轉身離開，徒留說不出話的史蒂夫站在自家門邊。不但暈的說不出話，還被撩得心癢難耐。

 _該死，巴奇。你_ 到底 _對我做了什麼？_ _*_

 

\--

 

當選拔日到來時，史蒂夫做好了一切準備。所有人都會在晚間七點來到他家集合，他已經到超市去買了足夠的食物和飲料，也把整間公寓都清理了一遍。儘管他的客廳大的能容下兩張沙發和一張手扶椅，但座位還是不太夠，於是他又從廚房的餐桌邊拖來兩張餐桌椅。

下班回家後他洗了澡，因為他希望巴奇會願意留晚一些，和他進行一些額外的夜間活動。希望可能不是最精確的描述。超級想要？這才像話。

他一直想著上週六的那個晚上，而先前巴奇抓著他的領帶和他調情的景象，更是惹得他飢渴難耐。那天傍晚，他在公園的小徑跑步時瞥見了那隻小小的黑色獵犬，還有他那不怎麼小的主人，老天啊，他的心底簡直驚濤駭浪，滿腦子想的都是他們之間那些甜膩的親吻、溫柔的撫摸。以及下一次他們待在一起時，他想要如何仔細地探索那具身體。用他的舌頭。

最讓他感到驚訝的，卻是他多常想起巴奇在他身後抱著他，還有事後那些讓他樂在其中的美好對話。他多麽想每一次都這麼做，和他窩在一起，親吻著彼此，望著他那雙盛著冰霜的藍眼睛…而該死的，這不僅讓他勃起，還讓他的胸口總是又暖又緊。他得停下腦子裡的那些想像，繼續專心跑步才行，這樣他才不會必須帶著短褲裡的一大包東西穿過公園，還老是以為自己馬上就要心臟病發。

派對時間鄰近，山姆和娜塔莎是第一組到的客人。山姆抱著一箱啤酒和兩台iPad，那是待會兒選拔要用的；娜塔莎則是端著一個慢燉鍋，裏頭裝滿了肉丸子。她搶過兩台iPad，把鍋子疊在山姆手裡的啤酒箱上。他搖搖晃晃地走進廚房裡，而娜塔莎則是抓著史蒂夫走到一邊去。

「史蒂夫，我希望你不介意…山姆告訴我你和巴奇的事了，」她說著，兩隻手按在他的肩上。「不過你還沒放棄，對吧？」

山姆吃力地將手裡的重物放在廚房的工作台上，接著發出極為誇張的呻吟。「沒關係，我把東西都放好了！」

史蒂夫和娜塔莎忽視他的存在，史蒂夫接著虛弱地朝她笑一笑。「不，我還沒放棄…總的來說。」

她拍他的肩膀。「好孩子。再給他一點時間。」

史蒂夫嘆了一口氣，搖搖頭。「我不知道這會不會改變什麼，小娜，但我最不缺的就是時間了。」

山姆在廚房裡大喊道，「女人，你到底都給他的腦子灌了什麼迷湯？」

「那叫做有用的建議，」她笑著大吼回去，隨後轉身去加入她的男朋友。

史蒂夫也跟著走進廚房，門口卻傳來一陣敲門聲。來人是克林特和索爾，沒有多久，彼得和住在他隔壁的鄰居史考特・朗恩也來了，他是一名年約四十，為人端正的房地產經紀人，除了寧願去打保齡球也不要打籃球之外，他還算是個好人。史考特和彼得帶來一些飲料，克林特和索爾則是拿著好幾袋奇多、薯片和多力多滋。東尼和巴奇是最後到的，兩人也為這場派對貢獻不少食物。史蒂夫做了大量的墨西哥玉米餅沙拉，鷹嘴豆泥和口袋脆餅也隨時能上桌。

選拔日可是件正經事。

不過他們當然不會只是選拔而已，一定還有很多閒聊、愚蠢的故事還有一般的嘴砲，所以要等到所有人都選拔完自己的夢幻隊伍肯定要花上不少時間。規則說明是特別解釋給巴奇、東尼和史考特聽的，然後他們開始討論起選拔的事。史蒂夫甚至沒有時間去觀察他的朋友們，或是聽聽他和巴奇之間的八卦已經傳到哪裡了，不過幸好這個晚上大多數的時候都沒有人提起這個話題…大多數的時候。

正當索爾在兩個進攻組的接球員之間猶豫不決時，史蒂夫決定到廚房去看看食物供給的情況。他們把所有的食物都攤在廚房的中島上，一旁還放有紙盤子、塑膠杯和銀製餐具。飲料全都泡在水槽裡。玉米餅沙拉已經被吃得一乾二淨，於是當巴奇慢悠悠的走進廚房時，史蒂夫正埋頭在冰箱裡挖出第二盤沙拉。

他靠在中島的另一邊，兩人之間隔著兩張高腳椅。「史蒂夫，這是你自己做的嗎？」

史蒂夫點點頭，一邊把從冰箱拿出來的東西放在工作台上。「你喜歡嗎？」

「超喜歡！」巴奇雀躍地說，那讓史蒂夫忍不住微笑。

「你在廚房裡還 _真的_ 很活躍呢，」巴奇打趣地說道，接著靠到他耳邊輕聲說完接下來的幾個字。「在臥室裡也是。」

他的目光在他身上來回游移，滴水不漏地打量著史蒂夫；一陣溫熱的氣息快速地掠過史蒂夫的胯下，他十分慶幸自己現在是在站在櫃子的另一邊，這麼一來巴奇就看不見他的下半身。他也靠到工作台邊，兩隻手臂枕在檯面上，讓兩人的視線同高。巴奇看起來秀色可餐；他的頭髮又放下來了，柔和輕軟，稍稍捲曲，看起來好好摸。

「你簡直不可思議。」史蒂夫低聲對他說著。「差點被你搞瘋了。」

巴奇臉上的表情似乎是想和他接吻，就在這場派對進行到一半的時候，而他不約而同和史蒂夫有著相同的想法。他多希望現在就能把所有人都趕走，花上接下來的一整晚來定義「互利的朋友」究竟是什麼意思。但實際上呢，他還是得等這一切結束。但你知道的，他們也可以現在就計畫一下。

他輕聲說道。「晚一點的時候，你想不想…」

史蒂夫沒能完成他的句子；克林特闖進兩人的世界，兩手分別按住兩人的肩膀，就這麼站在中島的尾端。「嘿，男孩們。我聽說 _我們之中的_ 某人和有人打得正熱喔。你們兩個該不會剛好知道是誰吧，是嗎？」

史蒂夫在心裡大聲抱怨，但巴奇馬上就接住話茬。「當然知道！」他的嗓音很是高亢。儘管正在和克林特說話，他的目光卻落在史蒂夫身上。「你想知道誰負責丟球，誰又負責接球嗎？」

史蒂夫咧嘴一笑，也繼續幫腔。「又或者，你想要聽更多 _更進一步_ 的細節。」

客廳裡還有人在聊天，但史蒂夫和巴奇刻意提高聲量，這樣就連其他房間裡的人都能聽到他們的聲音。克林特馬上搖搖頭，同時拍拍兩人的肩膀。「不要，我才不要聽這個，」他堅定地說道，接著拿起裝著鷹嘴豆泥的大碗。

「那就別問，」史蒂夫笑罵他。

克林特噘起嘴巴。「你把所有的樂趣都毀掉了，羅傑斯。」

「感謝上帝，」史蒂夫望著天堂的方向。

克林特哼卿一聲，隨後看向客廳。「好吧，加快速度啊，愛情鳥。索爾想了大半天才終於選好他的接球員了。」他拿著鷹嘴豆泥和口袋脆餅逃回客廳裡去。巴奇和史蒂夫望著彼此。

「或許那些吃的可以再拖延一點時間，」史蒂夫滿懷希望地說道。他站起身來，巴奇也從善如流，但他微微側過身來，朝著他勾勾手指，示意他過來。史蒂夫繞過工作台到他身邊，將耳朵湊到巴奇的嘴邊。

巴奇輕柔地說道。「晚一點嗎？我想要。」

史蒂夫的胯下簡直有一團火球在燃燒。他成功地在沒有任何人發現他的窘況的情況下回到位子上，而選拔則持續進行。有那麼一刻，史蒂夫沒從任何人那裡聽到任何動靜，但他心裡明白要這些人一整個晚上一點波瀾也沒有，那他就實在是奢望過頭了。

彼得開始詢問誰今年有興趣一起分球賽季票。去年他們之中的幾個人一起買了套票，然後各自去觀看了幾場球賽。

山姆首先發聲。「算小娜和我一份。」

克林特是下一個。「我不確定我今年能不能分耶。我的車也壞的差不多了。」

「什麼？」索爾大聲說道。「狗屁啦。快點，克林特，別把我晾在這裡。」他和克林特上一季一起看了不止一場球賽。

「嘿，我也不喜歡這樣啊，老兄，但哈囉，車的維修錢啊。」

「好，算我一份，」史蒂夫確認道。

「我或許也有興趣，」巴奇充滿活力地說著，模樣就像聽見門鈴的狗狗。

克林特拿起啤酒。「看吧，索爾，你可以跟巴奇一起去啊。問題解決了。」

「史蒂夫是想跟巴奇一起去吧，」彼得開玩笑。

「閉嘴，彼得，」史蒂夫對他說，希望這個話題能就此結束，但反而把事情越弄越糟。

索爾放聲大笑，對著他比個大拇指。「氣噗噗喔*，史蒂夫。」

「你是說你不想跟我一起去嗎？」巴奇的眼睛亮晶晶的。

史蒂夫不敢相信地轉身望向他，嘴巴大張著。 _你到底是站在誰那一邊的啊？_ 「 **不是** ，我沒有這樣說。」

「噢噢，小倆口鬥嘴啊。你們兩個還真可愛，」彼得滔滔不絕地對他們說。

「真的嗎，彼得？」史蒂夫咬牙說道，語氣滿是無奈。

「冷靜點，皮特*，不然我們的耳朵都要遭殃了，」克林特警告他。

「遭什麼殃？」彼得嘲弄著，塞了幾片玉米餅沙拉進嘴裡。

_至少克林特有認真在聽人講話。_

坐在彼得隔壁的娜塔莎悄悄在他耳邊低語。他先是看著她，接著又看向坐在一起的巴奇和史蒂夫。巴奇朝史蒂夫身邊挪去，一隻手環著他的肩膀，笑容很是燦爛。史蒂夫覺得雙頰發熱，他就像個剛把暗戀對象攤在陽光下的中學生，但同一時間，他又很喜歡巴奇抱著他的感覺。溫暖而堅定，巴奇用他的手攬住他的肩膀，牢牢抱著他。令人愉悅。

彼得咳了幾聲，吞下嘴巴裡的食物。

「你剛說什麼，彼得？」巴奇看起來有點得意洋洋。

「呃，沒什麼，」彼得歡快地說道。「所以那就是六個人嘍，很好。等我買到票的時候再通知大家。」他刻意吃下一大口食物，飛快地嚼一嚼。

巴奇和史蒂夫交換一個眼神，忍不住低聲發笑。巴奇抽回手，但卻有些不疾不徐，還狀似不經意地輕輕滑過史蒂夫的後頸。完全令人愉悅。

史考特好奇地看著他們。「你們在約會嗎？」他指著兩人。

「沒有，」史蒂夫和巴奇同時回答。

史考特很是懷疑。「好吧…」他停頓一會兒，抬手抓抓深色的短髮。「那你們有看過對方裸體嗎？」

「老天啊，史考特！」史蒂夫脫口而出。

史考特微微笑。「好奇的心想知道嘛。」

「好奇的心可以去…」

索爾打斷史蒂夫即將要說出口的髒話。「好了，好了，史蒂夫，別忘了這裡還有女士呢。」

「真是謝謝你了，索爾！」娜塔莎回應。

索爾裂開嘴笑。「我說的是克林特。」

幾個人爆出一陣笑聲，克林特大聲地哼了一聲，索爾則繼續說道。「再說了，他們之間發生了什麼跟我們也沒關係。」他笑得像一頭狡詐的狼。「等你有機會逮到他們落單的時候，再個別要他們告訴你一切。」

史蒂夫能感覺到坐在他身邊的巴奇因為發笑傳來的響動，而房間裡再次傳來陣陣笑聲。他大聲嘆息著搖搖頭。

這段對話就此結束，但史蒂夫隨後又遭受到一波新的攻擊；這次發難的是正在廁所門口等候的東尼，他在史蒂夫走出廁所時逮住他。

「嘿！」東尼用力地拍他的手臂，壓低聲音說話。「我還以為我們是朋友耶。你怎麼沒跟瑪莉亞和我說你交了新的男朋友？」

史蒂夫不甘示弱地拍回去。「噓噓噓！他不是我的男朋友！」他咬牙說。

東尼抬起頭來，懷疑地睨著金髮男人。

史蒂夫挫敗地嘆氣。「他…這並不是約會。我們的關係就只是…很輕鬆的那種。朋友，」他放輕聲音說完。

東尼看起來被說服了。「這跟和你一起去瑪莉亞家的是同一個人，對吧？」

史蒂夫確定地回答，但有些疑惑。「是啊，怎麼了？」

東尼拿出手機，很快地翻過幾頁，接著讓他看一張相片。「那為什麼瑪莉亞跟我說她覺得你已經找到了要一起出席雪倫婚禮的伴了？」

史蒂夫專心地望著那張照片。那是瑪莉亞拍的，場景就在他們替她搬完那個衣櫃之後。史蒂夫看著自己閉著眼睛靠在櫃子邊的樣子。坐在他身邊的巴奇也倚著那個衣櫃，然而他卻側著頭，用一種史蒂夫前所未見的神情望著他。好奇嗎？那個眼神裡似乎有某種估量的意味，但他辯認不出那究竟是什麼意思。巴奇凝視著他的樣子，就像正在思量著該怎麼解決某個謎團。

「你能把照片傳給我嗎？」他指著他的手機問，聽到東尼不屑的笑聲時，他怒瞪他一眼。

「好，我可以傳給你…還朋友咧。」

「我們真的是朋友！」史蒂夫堅持道，東尼只是朝他擺擺手，接著走進廁所裡。

派對終於接近尾聲，史蒂夫的客人開始收拾起東西，一個接著一個離開。山姆和娜塔莎是第一個到的，也是最後一個走的，不把巴奇算在內的話。娜塔莎意有所指的看了史蒂夫一眼，隨後拉著山姆的手將他從沙發裡拉起來。「去拿鍋子，寶貝，我們該走了，」她指示他；她飛快地用給史蒂夫一個擁抱，一手拿起他們帶來的iPad。

「下次見了，兩位，」山姆輕飄飄地和兩人道別。

史蒂夫和巴奇向他們道晚安；娜塔莎朝著坐在沙發裡的巴奇揮揮手，便和山姆走出門去。

「所以…」史蒂夫看向巴奇。他們終於能夠獨處，而史蒂夫的心臟砰砰跳個不停，總算讓他盼到這一刻。

兩人靠在一塊兒，史蒂夫抬起一手環住巴奇的後頸將他拉近，一如早先巴奇做過的一樣。兩雙嘴唇輕柔地碰在一起，就像他們都知道這一次將會有所不同。不需倉促，更加親密。甚至有更多的時間可以好好享用彼此的身體，探索對方的喜好和喜歡被觸碰的方式。

史蒂夫的舌頭探入巴奇微啟的唇裡，而他溫熱濕滑的舌尖正等候著他。嗯。巴奇毫不猶豫地舔進他的嘴裡，他和史蒂夫的舌頭嬉戲的模樣簡直火辣透頂。他喜歡巴奇親吻的方式。喜歡的不能自己。他早已把他的味道牢牢烙印在腦海裡。他嚐起來好極了。

史蒂夫注意到的其中一件事情，便是他們呼吸的聲音，巴奇的唇緊貼著他的，而他自己的手則是滑進他那頭深色的長髮裡。他側過巴奇的頭，試著吻得更深入，想要盡其所能的嘗盡屬於他的每一滴滋味。

接下來，他注意到的是巴奇的手，他的手纏上他的另一隻手。手指輕輕略過史蒂夫的掌心，然後是他的指尖，然後他鬆散地和史蒂夫十指交扣。這個動作及其溫柔，幾乎讓他忘記該怎麼呼吸。其他人的砲友也都是這個樣子嗎？史蒂夫從來沒有跟誰當過砲友，他根本不曉得這該是什麼樣子。性愛，這是當然的。但他還以為一切會更冰冷一點。更中立一些。

他早該知道巴奇是絕對不會那麼做的。巴奇永遠也不會把他當成隨便的床伴來對待，即便這是他真正想要的。他早該知道他一定會讓他 _感受到_ 所有不該有的感受。他輕輕地捏捏巴奇的手，兩人的手指仍然鬆垮地交纏在一起。另一方面，他們的嘴唇卻是吸咬著彼此，激烈無比地汲取更多。

急於想要感受到更多另一方的肉體，史蒂夫緩緩地將他向後推，順勢將他按在沙發裡。巴奇順從地依著他動作，兩手抱著史蒂夫的背。史蒂夫橫在他上方，用他的身體抵著他。他的膝蓋纏著巴奇的腿；他的雙手按在他的肩膀兩側。他放下自己的重量，兩人的胸膛緊靠在一起。這張沙發的用途可不是只有睡午覺。

巴奇撫摸著史蒂夫的後背和肩胛骨。他在史蒂夫的唇齒間喘息。畫面香豔的超乎想像。他們都還穿著衣服，但史蒂夫的慾望卻已經硬的發疼，當他將下身靠上巴奇時，他能感覺到身下的男人也有著相同的反應。

當他開始聳動著臀部摩擦著男人勃發的下身時，即使只有一點點，氣氛也已經足夠旖旎，兩人之間滿是承諾和下流的異想。多到數不清。史蒂夫甚至還沒有想到那麼遠，他還沒想好自己今晚將要對巴奇做出些什麼見不得人的事。任何事。所有事。也許他會讓巴奇自己決定。他擺動著腰稍加施力，巴奇則是迎合著他，雙手抓著史蒂夫的臀瓣，讓他們的身體可以更加靠近。他放蕩地緊貼著史蒂夫碾磨，惹得在他上方的男人發出沈重的呻吟。

終於，史蒂夫忍痛打斷兩人馬拉松式的親吻，他望進巴奇的眼底，急促的喘息中含混著渴望。巴奇在他身下輕扭動，再一次地用自己蓄勢待發的慾望撩撥史蒂夫。

「所以，」他挑逗地說道。「現在你把我困在這裡了，你要對我做什麼呢？」

一抹微笑緩緩地在史蒂夫嘴邊盪開。「我要對你做什麼？」他將鼻尖靠在巴奇的臉頰邊，讓自己的嘴唇能更加靠近，他輕輕刷過男人的唇邊，接著是他的耳畔。然後他輕聲低語了起來。

 

 

 

_____________________________________________________

*巴奇得到了一聲哈囉，宙斯則是得到了背上的拍拍：Bucky gets a hello, while Zeus gets some pets on the back，我照著原話翻，因為如果把主詞換成史蒂夫就沒那麼可愛了。

*甘迺迪總統暗殺事件：JFK thing，應該是就是指暗殺的事情吧。

* _該死，巴奇。你_ 到底 _對我做了什麼？：_ _Damnit, Bucky. What_ are _you doing to me?_ ，同一句話我在前一章翻成「你對我下了什麼蠱？」

*氣噗噗：Snappy comeback，大概就是回嘴的語氣這麼氣喔這種意思。

*皮特：Pete，彼得的暱稱，直接音譯，因為我真的不覺得翻成小彼或小得會比較不奇怪XD

 

 

 

翻譯君：

1.作者真的很會，怎麼能把所有單純的場景跟服裝都搞得那麼情色？？？？

2.史蒂夫說他從來沒有過砲友的意思應該是沒有過長期的啦（渣），以前可能都一天換一個啦（渣爆）。

3.我喜歡史考特和他的朋友「好奇的心」。

4.以及今天的克林特女士依然耀眼無比呢。


	8. 玩火自焚

 

史蒂夫與巴奇之間的距離不足一公分，他輕靠在他耳邊低聲喃道，「我想要進入你，感覺你。直到我們把彼此操到失去意識之前，絕不停下。」

在他身下的棕髮男人倒在沙發裡，接著深吸一口氣。「那可能要花上一段時間。」

史蒂夫用雙唇啣住他的耳垂，溫柔地舔弄。「正有此意，」他輕聲說著。

巴奇稍稍偏過頭，讓史蒂夫的嘴唇有更多發揮的空間。「而且聽起來很累人。」他的手滑進史蒂夫的上衣裡，撫過他身側光裸的肌膚。

「關於那一點，我也正有此意，」史蒂夫低聲說道；這次，他加入了牙齒，溫慢地向下輕咬。

巴奇發出一聲嘆息，當中夾雜著一絲哽咽。史蒂夫下移一些，加重吸咬的力道。他得到幾聲悅耳的喟嘆作為獎勵，男人的手指緊掐著他，感覺不怎麼疼，卻恰恰讓他知曉自己做得挺好的。在更多試探性的咬弄和呻吟後，史蒂夫放開他的耳朵，打算要開拓其他的地方。巴奇立刻轉過臉來，緊接著咬上史蒂夫鮮豔的唇，濕潤的兩雙唇瓣彼此交纏，毫不留情而短暫的吻很快結束，他退開繼續說道。

「完事後我們甚至很有可能會站不起來。」他的瞳孔變得深不可測，史蒂夫幾乎找不到任何一抹原先的灰藍色。

「更好，」史蒂夫柔聲回應。

史蒂夫別開眼，不去看巴奇臉上渴求而貪婪的微笑，他在男人的下頷邊緣印下一個個的吻，沿著他能觸及的每一處肌膚親吻。他的皮膚很柔軟，一層薄薄的鬍渣弄得他有點癢，但倚在唇邊的觸感卻好得不像話。他緩慢地朝著另一隻耳朵吻去，心想巴奇的輪廓與他的雙唇的契合程度堪稱完美。

他的吻揉雜著挑逗的輕咬，而巴奇的反應更是，噢，正中紅心；他的喘息聲漸漸加快，等到史蒂夫吻上他的頸側時，他的愛人被他逼得發出一聲輕吟。而且，噢，那漂亮的脖子。史蒂夫得承認，除了嘴巴以外，他最喜歡親吻的地方就是脖子。在巴奇的頸邊印滿吻痕一點也不難，且會給他帶來莫大的滿足感，但他可不打算屈服於這股誘人的衝動。

一來是這種行為在他看來簡直無禮到了極點，他們不是十六歲，而且他們還必須在工作上保持專業的形象。他不希望巴奇被他弄得見不得人。再者是還有大把有趣、無論是工作夥伴或是客戶都看不見的地方值得留下吻痕。史蒂夫打算在那些地方留下一個、兩個或好幾個吻痕。

但首先，他抓住巴奇的頭髮迫使他仰起頭，以溫慢的碎吻肆虐耳朵和鎖骨之間那片柔軟的肌膚。巴奇低吟一聲，史蒂夫的腹部像是被閃電擊中似的。他滿足地發出嘆息，享受著巴奇的雙手在他的衣物下游移，指尖撩撥著他背部的肌理。史蒂夫舔弄著巴奇的喉嚨和喉結之間小小的溝壑。等到他的舌頭再次回到男人的下巴時，他狠狠咬住巴奇的雙唇，用盡全力親吻他。直到這時，他才突然記起兩人的下身也正蓄勢待發。

他擺弄臀部感受著巴奇褲襠裡硬挺的慾望，接著發出一聲滿意的喟嘆，放任自己靠得更近。 _噢耶_ ，就是這樣。他決定今晚要好好地伺候這根東西。巴奇也跟著從善如流，他毫不畏縮地抵著他，一邊兇狠地吻上史蒂夫，舌尖調皮地纏著他。史蒂夫順水推舟，用近乎要吞掉他的氣勢回吻他，直到兩人的下巴開始發疼、幾乎要逼得對方窒息。

他上氣不接下氣地打斷這個吻。「操！」他大口喘息著，同時垂下眼來望著巴奇那雙閃閃發亮、紅腫不已的雙唇。「你真是天殺的性感，」他直白地說。「你不曉得自己對我做了什麼吧。」

「那我真是等不及要知道了。」巴奇的眼神示意著走廊的方向。「我們走吧，」他懇求史蒂夫。

史蒂夫覺得這是他一整天以來聽到最棒的主意，他飢渴地點頭以示同意。他起身離開巴奇，並且朝著眼前的人伸出手。巴奇握住他的手，任由史蒂夫將他一把拉起。兩人牽著手，史蒂夫帶著巴奇穿過不長的走廊來到臥房。他打開床邊的小燈，暈黃柔和的燈光籠罩一室。他在床緣停下腳步，回身看向他的同伴。

「脫掉衣服。」史蒂夫命令，抓住巴奇衣服的下緣替他往上拉。上衣很快地閃過眼前，直直掉落在地板上。他扯著巴奇的皮帶將他往前帶，如此一來他們就可以親吻第二十次，因為該死的，他今天晚上真是親不夠，弄得好像明天就沒得親似的。兩雙唇彼此撕咬著，巴奇拉扯著史蒂夫的雙臂，試圖要把他的上衣褪掉去，史蒂夫則是想要將巴奇的皮帶給扯下。兩人僵持不下，氣氛卻很是溫和。

「把上衣脫掉，」巴奇抱怨道。

「你才把短褲脫掉，」史蒂夫回嘴，更大力地扯著皮帶扣環。

史蒂夫贏了，他解開皮帶上的扣環，事實上是扯掉的，但另一人也同樣缺乏耐心。他將史蒂夫的雙臂高舉過頭，拽掉他的上衣甩在地面上。現在他們總算有一部分是裸裎相對的，動作自然也就不那麼著急。 _不過也就只有一部分_ 。他們還有時間向彼此索求更多欲求不滿的吻。史蒂夫撫摸著巴奇的胸膛，雙手不安份地在結實的胸肌和咖啡色的乳尖上游移。一聲急促的驚喘從巴奇嘴邊溢出，史蒂夫可記下來了。奶頭play*，待會再來。沒問題。

此時此刻，他更在意要把兩人身上剩餘的衣物除去。他伸手解開鈕扣，拉開巴奇短褲的拉鍊，順勢將褲子退下，卻只來得及脫下一半。他十分不情願地停下兩人的親吻，打算一探究竟這件褲子到底有多難脫。巴奇來回輕撫著他的二頭肌，他抱住男人，兩手在他的後背摸索著。

「史蒂夫，」他輕聲說，史蒂夫此刻正忙著完全脫掉他的短褲，難纏的布料終於掉在地上。兩人同時踢掉腳上的夾腳拖鞋。

史蒂夫停下動作，他低頭望著巴奇粗硬的下身，有些動彈不得。他驚訝地合不攏嘴。他的陰莖十分粗大，頂端還有些溼潤。在暈黃燈光的照射下，那根東西看起來簡直引人犯罪。他的雙手仍停留在巴奇的臀部，眼神卻無法從他勃發的慾望上移開。他想對那根東西做很多事，他甚至不曉得該從何開始。

「 _史蒂夫_ ，」巴奇又輕聲說道，語氣這次聽起來更著急了，他伸手抵著史蒂夫的下巴，抬起他的臉來。

「 _幹麻？_ 」史蒂夫問得有些不耐煩，一點也不想把注意力從巴奇藏在褲子裡的美景轉開，他甚至還沒有足夠的時間欣賞。

巴奇笑得很狡猾。「你怎麼不親我了。我的嘴唇好孤單喔。」

史蒂夫忍不住笑出聲來。他們的嘴唇都因為過多的親吻而變得又紅又腫。「你現在是真心在抱怨嗎？你這是在玩火。」

巴奇傾身向前，輕輕刷過史蒂夫的唇。「但我喜歡玩火。而你還沒親夠我。」

巴奇的神情既是調皮又是挑逗。史蒂夫微笑著搖搖頭，「操你的，」他說著，語氣很是 _寵溺_ 。

「我正指望著呢，」巴奇邀請他，嗓音滑溜的像透明玻璃。

他捏著史蒂夫的下巴，毫不遲疑地再次吻住他，順便按住史蒂夫那雙早已經不再糾結於短褲的手。親不夠？好啊，史蒂夫完全扛得住，如果巴奇 _堅持_ 的話。腦海深處，他不禁思索這樣的關係是否經常包含這麼多的親吻，但很快就把一切拋諸腦後。原來心情好的巴奇這麼喜歡接吻。史蒂夫很可以。即使這麼做對他而言的意義遠遠超過對巴奇而言的意義，那又怎麼樣？巴奇不曉得他的心思，而史蒂夫很確定他是絕對不會出賣自己的。他閉著雙眼，但他能感覺到巴奇正在解開他的褲子，手指的動作仔細而平穩。史蒂夫覺得自己已經開始發抖，像是他的整副軀體都為了渴望而顫動。

冰冷的空氣碰觸到他的下身，巴奇成功地拉開拉鍊，並將短褲由他的臀部褪下。他想再次往下看，因為，哈囉，他早就硬了！不過巴奇沒有用親吻挑逗他，而是往前走一步，讓兩人的身體能夠更貼近彼此。當巴奇的陰莖碰上他的時，一陣觸電的感覺在他們之間迸發。老天在上。他的頂端比先前在短褲裡更濕了，而他注意到巴奇也不遑多讓。

巴奇扶著他的腰帶著他向前，同時擺動自己的臀部，倚靠著史蒂夫的陰莖頂弄，這一定是世界上最美好的調情。這讓他不住抽氣，不自覺地就想伸手握住巴奇粗大的硬物，用大拇指碾磨他濕透的隙縫，抹開頂端冒出的前液。被觸碰時，巴奇發出一聲低吟，並下意識地瑟縮。史蒂夫的體溫熱的就要爆炸，身體的裡裡外外都像被火烤過似的。然而一陣一陣的愉悅卻從體內散發，像是一池溫涼的水正在漸漸漫開。

他們以緩慢的節奏磨蹭著彼此，兩人的陰莖不時滑蹭過對方。史蒂夫用掌心捧著巴奇，他握著兩人熾熱的慾望撫弄，試著汲取更多的熱度。他無法專心一致，實在有太多充滿吸引力的事物分散他的注意力了。巴奇的下身靠著他，巴奇的雙手抓著他，巴奇著嘴唇吻著他。他媽的完美到無以復加。

他加深撫弄著巴奇陰莖的力道。他不僅僅只是握著他，他反覆套弄、磨按著。每一次巴奇發出聲響，從低沉的呻吟到喉頭後方發出的高聲嗚咽，都只會惹得史蒂夫更加賣力。他蜷曲起手指來回收緊、揉弄著他粗硬的事物。

巴奇似乎很喜歡。「噢，是的，史蒂夫…操！噢，老天，」他哭喊著，不禁靠著史蒂夫的掌心磨蹭。無法控制地喃喃自語。他的雙眼緊閉，神色既痛苦又愉悅。史蒂夫從沒看過比這個更性感、美好的畫面。他想要看久一點，於是他沒打算就此罷手，讓巴奇就這麼得其所願。至少別那麼快。他慢下手邊的動作，拇指輕輕揉著陰莖的頂端、繞著圈子，吊著他的胃口卻不讓他高潮。

「史蒂夫…」巴奇急切地央求著。「幫我*。」

他的雙手按著史蒂夫的臀瓣。追逐著史蒂夫的嘴唇，尋求更多的親吻，但這是史蒂夫第一次欲拒還迎地退開。

「你想要我跪在你腳邊？替你口交？」他用低啞的嗓音說道。他想要。他是那麼的想要巴奇，他幾乎能在嘴裡嚐到它的味道。他手裡的東西又粗又硬，嚐起來一定很棒。

「是的，」巴奇哀求著。「幫我*。」

史蒂夫轉轉手腕，最後一次撫弄巴奇，接著放開他。「那就躺下，」他命令道，隨後輕輕地將他推倒在床上。

巴奇平躺在床邊，等著史蒂夫爬到他身上。他推開巴奇的其中一條腿，擠進那雙精實的腿之間。他現在能清楚地欣賞巴奇勃起的硬物，而他的口腔開始分泌唾液。男人的東西挺得筆直，粗硬而高聳。史蒂夫又再次遇到同一個難題，他不曉得他該先從哪裡開始才好。

他的指尖慢慢滑過巴奇的大腿。他雙膝跪著，但卻彎下腰來好讓自己能更接近巴奇的腿間。他緊緊地盯著巴奇的雙眼，而棕髮男人則是仔細地望著他，喘息著、等待著。史蒂夫雙唇輕啟，露出一個幾乎像是微笑的弧度，巴奇則是舔舔那雙紅唇作為回報。他以指腹輕撫著巴奇睪丸邊細嫩的皮膚，接著低下頭去。

起初他很是溫柔，小心地將嘴唇貼在其中一邊的大腿內側，接著落下幾個吻。他能感覺到巴奇的大腿正在顫抖，於是他變本加厲。他喜歡當那個能將巴奇玩弄在股掌之間的人*。他吸吮著那塊柔嫩的肌膚，印下一個吻痕，接下來還打算在這裡和另一側留下一串串的痕跡。他能聽見巴奇急促的喘息聲，也能聽見自己的嘴巴在留下唇印時發出的細響。

醉人無比。他的下身也早已硬的不行，他能感覺到血液正在高速流動，濕潤的前液早已經滴在床單上。當他終於對自己在愛人身上留下的艷紅印記感到心滿意足時，他稍稍往前挪，對著巴奇的陰莖輕呼一口涼氣，並滿心期待地看著那根東西微微抽動。

「史蒂夫…求你…」巴奇難耐地呻吟。就在史蒂夫方才在下面忙著的時候，他也完全沒有碰自己，這點史蒂夫倒是十分欣賞。

「你很乖，所以我會好好對你的，」他向他保證，慵懶地抬起食指沿著他的臀、腿，接著來到他的根部。

他隨後將舌頭貼上去，開始舔弄起巴奇硬挺的勃起。他在頂端的部分徘徊，輕輕含著卻不全然緊咬。他呼出一口氣，溫柔地收緊雙唇，但也僅是微微的觸碰、包裹。巴奇倒吸一口氣，呼出的氣息細碎不已。他的吸氣聲沈重而哽咽，像是喘不過氣似的。史蒂夫抬起頭，放開那根他極度想要吞下的硬物，隨後用舌頭纏上那濕透的頂部。

這一次，巴奇不只是喘氣，他忍不住呻吟出聲，兩手按著史蒂夫的頭，手指梳過他的頭髮。史蒂夫收緊含著龜頭的唇，將男人的全部包進嘴裡，用盡全力吞下他。當他安然將巴奇吞到最深時，他向後退開到底。雙唇緊實地包裹著巴奇的長度吸吮著、舔弄著，他一次又一次地吞吐著男人，深深吞入又放開。

他的動作一開始很是緩慢，節奏卻在接下來逐漸增快。當巴奇不耐煩地動起腰肢操著史蒂夫的嘴時，史蒂夫用手掌按著他的骨盆讓他慢下來。巴奇發出一聲嗚咽，卻還是停下動作，讓史蒂夫重新掌握節奏。他用濕軟的嘴唇吸吮著巴奇的陰莖，速度越來越快，他的慾望也迫在眉睫，直到他自己也幾乎要高潮才停下。最困難的部分是必須在巴奇仰著頭倒在床裡，雙手陷入史蒂夫的髮間時，聽著他說著那些磨人的話語。

「老天啊，史蒂夫，好棒，」他哭喊著。「對…噢，操，我要到了。」

史蒂夫很感謝他的警告，但他一點要停下的打算也沒有。他胡亂地悶哼一聲謝了，便再次後退一些，狠狠地吞吐著巴奇，直到感覺到對方變得緊繃而瑟瑟顫抖。溫熱的液體滿溢在他的喉頭裡，巴奇達到高潮，嗓音嘶啞地叫喊出聲。

光是這樣就讓史蒂夫差點把持不住，但他找到方法控制自己，沒有在當下高潮。他等著巴奇射完才放開他，疲軟的陰莖從他嘴邊滑落。潤滑液。他需要潤滑液。立刻馬上。他匆忙地伸手打開抽屜，拿出他所需要的小瓶子，巴奇則是喘息著躺在床裡平復呼吸。他的目光跟著史蒂夫的動作移動，當看見那個瓶子時，他輕碰史蒂夫撐在床邊的那隻手。

「我希望那是你要用在我身上的。」

「事實上，我是要用在這間房子裡和我們在一起的 _另一個_ 裸男身上的，」史蒂夫戲謔地說道，同時彈開瓶子上的蓋子。

「臭屁什麼*，」巴奇開玩笑地抱怨。

「而你的屁股很美，」史蒂夫大膽地說。他將潤滑液倒在手指上。「我等不及要操你了。」

「那就快一點，」巴奇挑逗他，嘴邊露出十分邪惡的微笑。

史蒂夫跪在巴奇的雙腿間。他抬起巴奇的小腿讓男人曲起膝蓋，接著找到那個緊緻的入口，開始緩慢地用另一隻手揉按著。

「你多久沒做了？」他溫和而輕柔地問。他不想要提起不好的回憶，但如果已經有一段時間的話，那麼他就得把速度放得更慢一些。

巴奇閉上眼睛。「超過一年了，」他輕聲說道，然後他睜開眼睛。「但我想要跟你做。」他垂下眼睛望著史蒂夫，用眼神懇求著他。「我想要你在我裡面。」

操。這樣的鼓勵正中史蒂夫下懷。想到巴奇的內壁將會如何緊緻地擠壓自己的陰莖，他想進入男人的衝動就越來越按捺不住，但他希望整個過程對他的伴侶而言也是舒服的。光是想到他是巴奇這些日子來唯一信任的人，他的胸口就已經滿是暖意，甚至凌駕於在他身上每一處點火的慾念。

於是他的動作很是輕緩。甚至比他所想像的或是他所認為的還要慢。當他用一隻手指進入巴奇時，他發出一聲尖銳的嘶聲，而史蒂夫能感覺得到他的身體有多麽緊繃。

「我在這裡，」他輕聲地說，望著巴奇的臉龐。他看起來很緊張卻不痛苦，更不像想要停止的樣子。「如果太過頭了就告訴我，」史蒂夫認真地說。

巴奇搖搖頭。「不會太過頭。」

史蒂夫慢慢抽插著手指，直到他確定自己可以輕易地加進第二根。他想用空閒的那隻手撫慰自己，但該死的，他真的想要多等一會兒。於是他忍住了。操，這絕對是他這麼久以來做過最荒謬又最困難的決定。等到加入第二隻手指時，事情簡直難上加難，無論是字面意義上的還是比喻意義上的。

當他曲起手指，連續碰觸到巴奇的前列腺幾次時，巴奇的反應從緊張轉為喜悅。男人低沉的呻吟和低喘簡直把史蒂夫撩撥到一個新的境界，他腫脹到發硬的下身幾乎可以當成凶器來使用*。

眼看著一切越來越有意思，他決定要做點 _更_ 有趣的事，兩隻手指在巴奇緊窒的身體裡揉插、扭轉，他彎下身來親吻巴奇的大腿，沿著路線來到小腹。巴奇再次抬手撫摸他的頭髮，嘴邊洩出的低吟讓史蒂夫忍不住蜷起腳趾。

這個完美的地方也很值得連流，於是他放膽吸吮，直到血流被他帶到中心點，形成一朵像是紅花的吻痕。他繼續向裡移動，重複整個過程，讓更多漂亮的痕跡綻放在男人身上，同時一邊擴張著巴奇的身體，讓他漸漸放鬆、習慣。巴奇的呼吸又快又淺，他發出的聲音既性感又 _淫穢_ ，幾乎讓人聽不下去。 _幾乎_ 。史蒂夫可是聽得一清二楚，他將一切深刻地印在腦海裡，如此一來就能在他覺得孤單、需要異想時派上用場。

看見細碎的瘀痕逐漸現形時，一絲佔有慾浮上心頭。儘管他明白巴奇不屬於他，並且永遠也不會屬於他（這種時候最好不要過於琢磨這件事），但他此時就和他在一起，他以從來不曾示人的方式向他敞開自己，這讓史蒂夫覺得自己很特別。

特別，且讓他瘋狂地想要進入巴奇那罪惡的身體裡。終於，在確定巴奇已經做好準備後，他抽出手指並在陰莖上抹上潤滑液，接著直接抵在巴奇的入口。

「巴奇，」他喘息著，但在他能說出任何話之前，巴奇卻像是預料到他接下來想說的話似的。

「別讓我等。我準備好了，」他氣喘吁吁地請求。

聽到他的答案，史蒂夫從善如流，他將陰莖的前端頂入緊密的穴口，感受著巴奇柔軟而炙熱的甬道。如他所預料的 _一樣_ ，甚至更好。他讓自己的全部埋進巴奇裡面，接著停頓好一會兒，因為操他媽的老天爺，他太緊了，他要是動得太快，陰莖絕對會被扯壞。巴奇的身體毫無縫隙地包裹著他，感覺他媽有夠夢幻，他需要一點時間適應。

才正要問巴奇感覺怎麼樣，他卻在往下看時發現棕髮男人又開始勃起了。他的慾望半勃著，這不是很神奇嗎？現在，他決定要讓他射第二次。這是他的新任務。不僅要把他操昏。他想要看到巴奇失去控制，射得自己滿身都是。

他真希望自己可以在操他的同時幫他口交，但這根本不符合人體工學，所以還是算了。他只能按照自己現有的能力發揮—也就是他那根粗硬的大屌。現在就深深地埋在他的愛人裡面。他緩慢地抽出，開始擺動起臀部，隨著節奏抽插起來。狂喜在瞬間爆發。愉悅像是波瀾一樣侵襲他，他從來沒有過這麼強烈的快感。

每一次的進入…都這麼的…耀眼，閃亮的光芒閃過眼前，猛力的電流蔓延在全身。他忍俊不住，低沉的呻吟在喉間蠢蠢欲動。他抱住巴奇的雙臀，將他操幹得更加厲害，他猛然抽出並更兇狠地埋入。

「巴奇…」他喘息著，「噢，我的好天，你真是…你感覺真棒。」

巴奇牢牢抓著他的手臂，擁抱著他，鼓勵著他，史蒂夫開始強烈的抽插，他硬挺的陰莖隨著兩人的節奏搖晃著。他壓抑著慾望發出低吼，臀部猛烈地撞擊著巴奇的敏感點，直到巴奇開始發出舒服的抽泣聲。他的聲音一次又一次地將史蒂夫推到邊緣。

他的陰莖在巴奇如絲絨般熱軟的小穴裡抽動，脈動的血流像是心跳一般強烈。史蒂夫將視線從巴奇腫脹的陰莖移開，他望著男人天使般的臉龐，他兩眼緊閉，雙唇微張，肌膚滿是潮紅，頭髮散落在枕邊，他很快就要迎來高潮。

他能感覺得到，緊緻熾熱的穴口包圍著他，他的胸口燥熱，隨時都準備要射精並填滿他的身體。他的腿在發顫，肌肉緊繃，但他現在不能停下。還不能…在巴奇和他一起達到高潮前不能。他 _一定_ 就快要到了。接著巴奇抬起臀部，試著配合史蒂夫的每一次插入，然後把一切結束。

「史蒂夫，」他哽咽道。「操…操我…我就要到了。」

當巴奇終於高潮時，濁白的精液灑落在他身上，這是他看過最美妙的景象。史蒂夫幹進男人的最深處，接著停下動作，他碾磨著巴奇溫熱繃緊的甬道，緩慢地深入淺出，他迎來劇烈的高潮，把全部射進他愛人的身體裡。尚未散去的餘韻圍繞著他，所有的肌肉都處在緊張的狀態，就像剛經歷了一場激烈的心臟病一般，他急促的喘息著，全然的心滿意足。

要從那樣的狂喜中恢復簡直是不可能的事，他並沒有馬上將陰莖從男人身體裡拔出，但巴奇似乎不怎麼介意。他慵懶地躺在床裡，模樣疲憊而亂七八糟。就像史蒂夫現在的感覺一樣。史蒂夫最後還是從他身體裡退開，拖著疲累的身體到浴室裡去拿毛巾。巴奇的身上全是自己的傑作，但史蒂夫才是那個弄髒床單的始作俑者。隨便啦，反正這不就是洗衣機的用途嗎，對吧？

兩人把自己清理乾淨後，巴奇還是不太能動彈，史蒂夫則是有些昏昏欲睡。他躺下來，從男人身後抱著他。

「站不起來的那部分我可不是開玩笑的，」巴奇咕噥著。「我得休息一下。」

史蒂夫輕柔地咯咯笑。「想休息多久都好。」躺在巴奇身邊的感覺很好。他閉上雙眼，打算閉目養神一會兒…

他在一個小時後醒來，他感覺到身邊的動靜，有一隻手按在他的前臂上。巴奇已經穿好衣服，此刻正站在他身邊。

「嘿…我得走了，」他輕聲說道，當史蒂夫要起身時，他用一隻手溫柔地按著他的手臂。「不，別起來，」當史蒂夫再次移動時，他又說道。「我可以自己出去。」

「但你不能鎖門，」史蒂夫說著，腦袋還有些昏沈。他坐起身來，揉揉眼睛。「我不是故意要睡著的。」

巴奇露出一抹微笑。「我也是。明天早上見？」

「好。」史蒂夫打呵欠。「你先走吧，我一會兒去鎖門。」

「好。」巴奇轉身離開。沒一會兒，史蒂夫聽見大門被打開又關上的聲音。儘管他萬分不願意離開滿是巴奇氣味的溫暖床鋪，他還是光裸著身子，緩緩地走到門邊給公寓上鎖。當他終於再次跌回被窩裡時，他閉上眼沈沈睡去，直到第一道晨光再次喚醒他。

 

\--

 

那天早上的籃球賽一如既往的趣味橫生；山姆休假，於是他們就有六個球員。這次，史蒂夫與他和巴奇同一隊，所以他找不到任何理由在防守時對人家上下其手，但還是很棒。而且沒有任何人對他和巴奇做出任何評論，根本就是錦上添花。

因為一些工作上的事情，他們沒辦法在星期天去打高爾夫球，但他們打算在星期二下午另作安排。史蒂夫花上整個週末的時間處理一些無聊的瑣事，像是去體育館運動，或是處理自己額外接的案子。

星期一早晨，當他踏進辦公室時，瑪莉亞正在他的小隔間裡等著他，此時就坐在他的辦公椅裡。

「史蒂夫！我正好在找你呢！」她用愉悅的聲音宣告道。

「我希望你不是要叫我搬更多的傢俱，」史蒂夫抱怨道，接著把東西放在辦公桌上。

瑪莉亞咯咯發笑。「不是啦！但確實跟你帶來一起幫我搬家具的那個傢伙有關，」她神秘兮兮地說道。

史蒂夫抿起嘴唇。「東尼都跟你說了什麼？」

「什麼都沒說！」瑪莉亞回應，只是回答的速度有點太快了。「只說了你們不是一對，然後我不必擔心得自己參加雪倫的婚禮。」

史蒂夫坐在辦公桌邊緣，雙臂抱在胸前。「我們說好了要結伴出席的，瑪莉亞。你知道我不可能在最後一刻才丟下你。」

「我知道，」她說，但聽上去有些懷疑。「但你現在是在告訴我你倆之間 _什麼也沒有_ 嗎？」

「我不會說 _什麼也沒有_ ，」史蒂夫承認道，而瑪莉亞看起來興奮極了。

「我就知道！」她雀躍地叫道。「快告訴我一切。」

史蒂夫聳肩。「其實沒什麼好說的。就是很一般的關係。我們…時常在一起。」他試著要泰然帶過，這麼一來瑪莉亞就不會起疑心，但她的下一個問題卻讓他很是驚訝。

「所以…他技巧怎麼樣？」

「什麼？」史蒂夫的眉毛差點碰到天花板。

坐在椅子裡的瑪莉亞向前傾，壓低嗓音。「你不必告訴我任何細節…除非你想說。」

「瑪莉亞！」史蒂夫相當錯愕。她以前從來沒問過他類似的問題。「你為什麼想知道？」

有那麼短暫的一刻，她看上去有些羞愧，而接下來的幾秒鐘裡，她顯然正在思量自己該透露多少。「抱歉…就只是…你們兩個在一起的時候真的超辣的。我要是可以當一隻黏在牆上的蒼蠅，就這麼一次…」她渴望地搖搖頭。

「 **瑪莉亞！** 」史蒂夫重複道，他有些目瞪口呆。

她退後一些跌回椅子裡。「好嘛，史蒂夫，你得給我一點好料的吧。女孩子怎麼可能只靠著食物和水過活呢，你知道的啊。」

史蒂夫大笑著搖搖頭。平常默不作聲的那種才是他最該擔心的。他從來都沒想過…一來，他從來沒想過瑪莉亞有膽問這種問題，二來，他也沒想過她居然會對這種事情有興趣。他可以理解為什麼有些直男認為兩個女生在一起很性感，雖然對他個人而言並沒有什麼吸引力。他看過變身惡女（Girl Gone Wild）的實境秀。但他從來沒有想過直女也會覺得兩個男人在一起是一件很性感的事。嗯。真是每天都有新鮮事。

「這是我們兩個之間的秘密，」他的同事說道。她起身偷看對面的隔間。「別告訴東尼我這麼說過。」

「什麼？不，我不會的，」史蒂夫向她保證，並接著給她一點甜頭。「還有…他很厲害。」

東尼恰巧在這時經過他的位子，於是笑得發出吱吱聲的瑪莉亞立刻從史蒂夫的椅子裡起身，在轉身回到自己的辦公桌之前，她輕輕捏了他的肩膀一把。史蒂夫謹守諾言，並沒有告訴東尼他們之間的談話。不過他的思緒卻不自覺飄回星期五晚上，以及巴奇到底有多厲害。

星期一總是難熬，尤其是當你魂不守舍的時候。

 

 

 

______________________________________

註釋：

*奶頭play：nipple play，我真的放棄。

*幫我：put your mouth on me，我無法直翻，就搞了個含蓄的help me!!!!!

*幫我：suck me，我無法直翻，再次召喚出「幫我」這兩個簡單的字。

*將巴奇玩弄在股掌之間的人：being the one to put Bucky in this state, the one to undo him. 

*臭屁什麼：Smart ass. 就是聰明鬼，但因為史蒂夫接下來那一句接的是「you have a gorgeous ass」，我只好翻成臭屁。

*當成凶器來使用：that he could drive nails into a board just using his rock hard cock.

 

 

 

翻譯君：

被鉅細靡遺的床戲電得焦黑，我生性含蓄，還請大家參閱原文，應該比中文火辣滿多的。

這篇就是巨大肉，劇情推進要到下一章才有，但我也很喜歡瑪莉亞，根本就是Robin Scherbatsky!!!!!!!!!! <3

另一篇我很期待的Empire of Dirt今天竟然更新了，但作者說他之後會再修改一次，所以大概會延後一點才翻。

最後，預祝大家新年快樂，萬事如意，豬年行大運～～～～～～


	9. 一切都在掌控之中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一場意外突然到來，史蒂夫終於有機會聽到關於巴奇前一段感情的種種。這場意外也促使史蒂夫自願擔任一名狗保姆。兩件事都在史蒂夫心中留下莫可名狀、不該如何是好的情感，而他很有可能是太不自量力了。

 

巴奇走路的時候，屁股總會輕輕地搖擺，姿態十分可愛。史蒂夫已經注意到好幾次了，其中也包含現在。他們此時正一起走過停車場，巴奇走在他前頭，這裡是他和山姆經常造訪的高爾夫球場。即便只是提著高爾夫球桿，巴奇也能將步伐走得性感無比。

史蒂夫想著，巴奇無論 _做任何事_ 都那麼性感。怎麼會有人可以那麼好看，那麼真誠，那麼適合當男朋友呢？到底是怎麼樣的蠢蛋會和他分手，讓他從他（或她）的指縫間溜走？他甚至不 _曉得_ 巴奇到底是跟男的還是女的分手。這也不重要，他只是想知道究竟發生了什麼事，才會讓他對穩定的關係那麼抗拒。他真的好想問。也真的好不想問。

因為越是瞭解巴奇，他就越喜歡他。他必須一直提醒自己不要沉下去（說得好像這能控制似的）。總有一天巴奇會厭倦他，然後繼續過自己的生活。但這麼想實在是太痛苦了，於是史蒂夫只能把這個想法關在腦袋裡的某個小角落，試著不讓它經常溜出來。只想性愛的話就容易得多，想想他有多麽喜歡親吻巴奇，他有多麽喜歡巴奇的笑聲，想著他踩在人行道上的每一道裂縫的模樣，想著他把頭髮塞到耳後，但沒一會兒頭髮又再次落回他臉邊的模樣…

不，錯了。他才沒有在想那些。 **把注意力放回肉體上，史蒂夫。這樣心臟才不會隱隱作痛** 。他正在想他有多喜歡操巴奇。對，就是這個。想著跟他上床有多美妙，而他有多想再來一次。

「所以，你今天晚上會放過我的，對吧？」

史蒂夫嚥下一口口水，差點沒把自己嗆死。他沒把剛剛那些話都講出來吧，有嗎？「什麼？」

巴奇回過身來看他。「這是我第一次到真正的高爾夫球場上來，你會放過我的，對吧？」

暗自鬆了一口氣，史蒂夫聳聳肩。「噢，當然了！我會讓你至少打到第三洞，適應一下。」他微微一笑，巴奇對他哼了一聲。

「你還真是個風度翩翩的王子。那你之前跟我說過首發可以重新擊球(mulligan)的事呢？我有幾次機會？」

史蒂夫換上居高臨下的語氣。「恐怕我不能允許你這麼做。重新擊球是違反規定的。」

「隨便啦。」巴奇笑著把一綹頭髮塞到耳後，頭髮接著又落回臉邊。史蒂夫咬著嘴唇，假裝自己一點都不想摸他的頭髮，替他把頭髮別到耳後。

他們來到排成一列的高爾夫球車邊。巴奇停在兩人的車邊，語氣輕快地問道，「我至少可以開車吧？」

史蒂夫大聲地呼出一口氣。「當然不行。只有 _經驗充足_ 的球員才可以開車。你必須專注在你的比賽上。」兩人將高爾夫球桿丟在後座，史蒂夫接著跳進駕駛座裡，他的同伴便不得不坐在副駕上。

巴奇故作生氣地歎一口氣，說了一聲「 _好吧_ 」才坐在史蒂夫身邊，後者則是無法停止露出微笑。既然這是他第一次上場，他們只打了九洞，而史蒂夫完全不打算計分。只是練習而已。這是一個美好的傍晚，氣溫並不會太熱，鬆軟的白雲四散在天邊。好一個適合揮幾桿的夜晚。

在前幾個洞時，他們花很多時間在討論一些技巧上的運用，但巴奇隨後便放鬆不少。史蒂夫先讓他發球，這也很有幫助，他試著跟著對方的腳步，這樣一來他們就會在差不多的距離擊球。他們也談論很多關於足球的話題，常規季賽最近開始了。前幾場比賽分別在這幾天和星期一晚上開打。史蒂夫出師不利。巴奇的四分衛簡直 _跩上天_ ，他得到的分數是史蒂夫整個隊伍加起來的兩倍。

巴奇正在測量發球的路徑，他微笑著問，「所以你的隊伍這週末表現得怎麼樣？」

史蒂夫緊緊抿著嘴唇。「我不想說。」

巴奇洋洋得意。「我不知道你有沒有聽說，但我的四分衛總共達陣了 _五次_ 。你的四分衛得了幾分？」

「去死啦。」

巴奇發出一陣狂笑，絲毫沒有放過他的意思。「所以我是在想，你能不能給我一點建議，像是我該把誰交易出去，畢竟你是專家嘛。」他揮出球桿擊出一記好球，接著轉身看向身邊那個留著金髮、雙手抱在胸前並且死寂地瞪著他的男人。

「你真是個爛人。到底是哪個混蛋邀請你加入我們聯盟的？」

巴奇再次放聲大笑。「我想你說的那個混蛋是克林特。」

「是啊，好吧，我想我得和他聊聊，下次挑隊員的門檻不能放那麼低。」

巴奇仍然在笑，他跟著史蒂夫走到球邊，就在幾碼之外的地方。史蒂夫抽出一支球桿，測量著他的發球位置。「賽季還長呢，這你知道吧，」他提醒巴奇，而後者則是自大地咧開嘴笑。

「那麼，你可就有大把的時間可以 _試著_ 追上我了。」

史蒂夫戲劇化地翻了個白眼接著揮出桿子，他的球落在前方的果嶺上。巴奇的球才剛離開果嶺，但史蒂夫認為他目前為止做得還挺不錯的。隨後又打了兩洞，巴奇把球打進球道邊高聳的草堆裡。

「操。」巴奇喃喃說道，他看向史蒂夫。「我得找到那顆球。」

「別想了，你是不可能在那片叢林裡找到球的，」史蒂夫向他提出建議，但巴奇僅是搖搖頭。

「不行，我把我剩下的高爾夫球都留在車裡了。這是我的最後一顆！」

史蒂夫朝他擺擺手。「我還有很多。」他走到球袋邊，接著猶豫了一會兒。他有兩種球。一種是比較不貴的，通常用在他和山姆隨便亂玩的時候，另一種球的價格不菲，他很喜歡這種球，只在重要的場合才拿出來。他遲疑一秒，接著打開球袋的其中一個小袋子，拿出一顆價格昂貴的球。「這是有史以來做得 **最好** 的球，」他說著舉起球，模樣像是把一顆蛋從鳥巢裡拿出來。

「用不同的球真的會有差別嗎？」巴奇認真問。

「有差別嗎！當然有差別啊！」史蒂夫堅持。「這種球超棒的。試一顆就知道。」

說不定巴奇只是在哄他而已，但他確實拿起他的球開始測量球路，然後這一次，他在球道上擊出一記又遠又好的球。好吧，這一球的技巧可能大過於任何其他的因素，但史蒂夫真的覺得他的球比較好用，於是他決定打蛇隨棍上。

「看吧？」他故意說道。

巴奇看起來似乎不太買帳，但還是在剩下的時間裡使用那顆球。史蒂夫很確定他終究會同意他的看法。當巴奇推出最後一桿，並把球從球洞裡拿出來時，史蒂夫注意到他稍微轉了轉手裡的球，男人瞅瞅印在球側的字樣，史蒂夫忍不住露出一個得意的笑容。

巴奇看到他的表情便把球塞進自己的球袋裡。「閉嘴吧，史蒂夫。」

史蒂夫笑得更得意了。

 

\--

 

「我沒有失去理智，山姆。」

山姆・威爾森，史上最稱職的好朋友，正當著史蒂夫的面狂笑。「對啦，都是計畫裡的一部分。史蒂夫，我認識你很久了，我從沒見過你這個樣子。」

「什麼樣子？我對他 _有興趣_ 啊。但一切都在掌控之中，」史蒂夫堅持道，同時將幾件毛巾塞進烘衣機裡。他們此刻正在大樓的洗衣間裡，這是一間燈光明亮卻有些不通風的房間，裡面放置了幾台洗衣機和烘衣機，運氣好的話一旁的按壓洗潔劑會是滿的，牆邊還有幾塊板子的空間可以讓人在上方摺衣服。

山姆往洗衣機裡丟進一顆洗衣膠囊。「對，當然是這樣。當我對什麼人感興趣的時候，我也會二十四小時都想著他們。」

「我才沒有，」史蒂夫咕噥。或許有一點。或許是超級。但巴奇並不想這麼做。史蒂夫也不能得其所願。所以顯然他也可以阻止自己不要再有那些感覺；畢竟他又不是小孩。

山姆看他一眼，很明顯就是在說 _你當然有_ ，接著轉開話題。「禮拜二你們在球場打得怎麼樣？」

「好極了！」史蒂夫告訴他，接著關上烘衣機的蓋子。「他打得很好。」

山姆在洗衣機上按下幾顆按鈕，清水開始流進洗衣機裡。「你有給他你最喜歡的高爾夫球嗎？」

史蒂夫撥弄著烘衣機上的設定，皺起眉頭來。「那又沒什麼，」他說著斜睨山姆一眼。

「放屁，」山姆笑著說道。「你深深愛著那些球(balls)。」

史蒂夫戳下啟動鈕，扭頭看向他的朋友。「那只是高爾夫球而已，山姆。」

山姆大笑。「我說的可不是 _高爾夫_ 的球*。」

史蒂夫翻白眼，他走上前去拿洗衣籃並推搡對方的手臂。「呃啊啊啊啊！山姆，你不能這樣說話。我也不能這樣說話。我才 **沒有** 愛上他。」

「隨你怎麼說囉，寶貝。」

 

\--

 

事情發生在星期四；兩天後，史蒂夫到公園裡慢跑，同時思忖著他的購物清單。好吧，對啦。他是其實是在想巴奇。那天早上的籃球賽簡直熱辣辣，他指的可不是氣溫。他又一次防守他最喜歡的球員，而他最喜歡的球員也在防守他。任何可以合情合理用屁股去撞巴奇胯下的日子都是好日子。

再者，彼得帶了季票來，於是現在他們得想想該怎麼把票分一分。史蒂夫有個萬無一失的計畫，他至少可以單獨和巴奇一起去看一場比賽。他要去賄賂索爾，設法找出巴奇最有興趣的比賽。而史蒂夫接下來需要做的就是挑同一場比賽的票。看吧，他們就得一起去了！他暗自在心裡拍拍自己的背。完美無缺的計畫。

他思考著跟一個高大、留著一頭棕髮的帥哥去看比賽會有多愉快，隨後他開始加快腳步跑了起來。時間已經接近傍晚，氣溫也已經漸漸下降，待在外面的感覺也不那麼壞。他在蜿蜒的跑道上跑了將近四哩，此時正在返家的路上，然後他看見巴奇和宙斯朝他走來。他慢下腳步朝他們走去，他蹲下身子好離地面近一些。宙斯樂壞了似地搖著尾巴，他扯著繩子直到終於碰到史蒂夫為止，舌頭掛在嘴邊甩啊甩的。

「嘿！」史蒂夫對著巴奇說，接著又對著他的寵物說：「嘿，宙斯！」他用兩隻手搔搔他的身側，嬌小的狗狗拼命搖尾巴，哀嚎著尋求更多的關注。

巴奇低頭看著他們倆，忍不住笑了起來。「嗨。看來有人很高興見到你喔。」

當史蒂夫抬起眼時，巴奇的表情是那麼的柔軟，那讓他幾乎要化成一灘水。那隻狗狗對他來說很重要，史蒂夫很驚訝地發現自己也越來越喜歡這個小傢伙了。或許狗狗也不那麼壞，除了要清理狗便便之外。

「這個天氣跑步還太熱了，不是嗎？」巴奇問道，擦去額頭上的幾滴汗水。史蒂夫汗流浹背，當然了，但他很習慣這個狀態。他只是很享受跑步的感覺，無論炎熱與否。但他也知道自己不僅紅著臉肯定也不太好聞，所以此時也不是個進行談話的好時機。

「對我來說沒有影響，」他說著起身。「但我最好走了。你們倆好好散步。待會兒索爾家見？」他開始小跑起來，同時向對方確認道。他們約好了傍晚要在那裡小聚。

「好，待會兒見，」巴奇回過身去，兩人分別往不同的方向而去。

史蒂夫原本是想直接回到公寓裡並直奔浴室沖澡的，但他才不過走了三十或四十碼，一陣聲響卻讓他即刻停住腳步。距離有點遠，但他不會搞錯的。聲音隨著微風迴盪在耳邊；清晰的咆哮聲。有狗狗在打架。他的血液瞬間降到冰點。 _宙斯_ 。當他再次聽到響動時，是一隻狗痛苦地哭叫著，他已經轉過身去，疾步朝著聲音的來源跑去。

他盡可能地快步往反方向跑去。 _不是宙斯_ 。他跑過一個彎道，並看見眼前的景象。是一隻大狗，某種混種狗（史蒂夫對分辨狗狗的種類並不是很在行）正在攻擊宙斯。他咬著那隻身量要比他小上許多的狗的脖子，但在巴奇揍他的臉時鬆開嘴。那隻雜種狗被巴奇的手嚇了一跳，但很快又再次朝著小臘腸犬而去，他狠狠咬著他的後腿向後拖。

宙斯發出的聲音差點也把史蒂夫惹哭了。他從來沒有聽過一隻動物發出那麼可憐的哭聲。他趕緊上前去幫巴奇，他再次伸手猛拍那隻狗。狗狗的毛很是粗糙，脖子上也沒有狗牌。也許是流浪狗。他們兩人使勁揮打那隻狗，一邊大聲地喊叫。史蒂夫甚至不確定自己都說了些什麼，不過無論是有意義的字或是嚇止的音節，看起來都起了點作用。或許那隻狗只是發現二打一的勝率不高。史蒂夫不在意，只要宙斯被放開了就好。無論是什麼原因，那隻狗都跑遠了，他跑回公園裡那塊滿是樹林的區域。

史蒂夫沒有追上去。他看起來並沒有受傷，而他們還有更重要的事情要擔心。宙斯虛弱地躺在跑道上，脖子和後腿上的穿刺傷汨汨流著血。他在巴奇碰觸他時發出痛苦的吠叫聲，但他確實微微 _移動_ 了一下，於是史蒂夫認為他的脊椎並沒有受損。要是那隻狗剛剛咬著他的時候亂甩一通，他的頸脖就很有可能骨折。巴奇小心翼翼地將他抱在懷裡並起身來。

「我載你，」史蒂夫很快地向他保證。巴奇轉向他；他看上去大受打擊，但僅是點點頭，兩人盡可能加快腳步，宙斯則是蜷曲在他的雙臂裡。他每幾秒就會嗚咽幾聲，史蒂夫還挺高興的，雖然聽起來實在可憐。至少他知道那隻夠還有氣息。

「我的獸醫下班後還有急診的服務。」巴奇的聲音很緊繃，但他目前為止都很鎮定。他的格子襯衫上全是血。或許情況沒有看起來的那麼糟，但眼前的一切實在怵目驚心。他祈禱宙斯不要在他們能給他任何幫助前失血過多。他很擔心，不只是擔心他，還有公園裡其他不知情的狗狗還有狗主人。

史蒂夫跑步的時候不帶手機，但他能看見巴奇正伸手從口袋裡摸索出手機。他盯著手機，眼底一片茫然。他甚至不曉得該打給什麼單位通報一隻流浪狗，但他也不希望他繼續攻擊其他人。「我們要打給誰通報那隻狗？」他屏住呼吸問道。

「我不知道，警察？」巴奇試著猜測。「動物防疫中心？」

「我們可以讓警察去思考這件事，」史蒂夫同意，但決定這件事並不急切。他的手機裡都沒有警察單位的相關電話，他猜測巴奇也不會有。他們可以等一會兒再查。他們來到走道的盡頭，右邊就是停車場和街道。公寓就在一個街區外，兩人很快就來到停車位。史蒂夫的鑰匙就在口袋裡，他按下按鈕打開門鎖。

「後車廂有一條乾淨的海灘巾，」他告訴他，他打開後車門並跑到另外一邊去打開副駕駛座的門。

巴奇有些猶豫要不要上車。「你想要我們坐在毛巾上面，這樣我們就不會把血弄到你的座椅上嗎？」

史蒂夫的臉皺成一團。「毛巾是要給宙斯的。我他媽才不在乎那張椅子。」他一把抓起毛巾關上後車廂門，接著跳進駕駛座裡。巴奇也早已經謹慎地把自己和宙斯都移進車裏，於是史蒂夫把毛巾遞給他。「在最嚴重的傷口上施一點力壓著，如果你還看得見傷口在哪裡的話。」老天，他都不敢看那團紅的亂七八糟的小東西，或是他那條彎成奇怪角度的後腿。一定是斷了。

他僅是啟動車子便開始行駛上路。巴奇簡要地指引著方向。其餘的時間裡他們沒有多說什麼，但史蒂夫能看見巴奇的嘴巴在動，他輕聲地安撫著宙斯，宙斯還有意識，但還是不時發出抽抽噎噎的哀號。他窩在巴奇的手臂裡，看上去那麼小、那麼無助。按著史蒂夫的建議，巴奇用毛巾壓著他的後腿，他的另一隻手則是溫柔地撫摸著宙斯的側身。他的眼睛看起來…閃閃發光。淚水沒有落下，但他眼裡滿是等著要潰堤的水珠。史蒂夫試著不要去看，因為要是巴奇開始哭，史蒂夫接著也一定會一起哭。他的眼眶已經有點濕了，但他眨眨眼睛讓水氣散去。

值得慶幸的是獸醫院就在附近，他們很快就在不久後抵達。這個時間的停車場已經沒什麼人煙，於是他們停在門口，隨後快步走進診所。宙斯被帶進後面的診察室裡，巴奇和史蒂夫則是萬分煎熬地待在等候室裡。巴奇看起來傷心欲絕，疲憊和壓力排山倒海而來，史蒂夫從沒見過這樣的他。

他從來沒有哪一刻像現在一樣，只想要給他一個擁抱，或是親親他的頭頂。他得一屁股坐在自己的手上才能阻止自己，因為他不確定這是不是他該跨過的界線。你大概會覺得為了安慰和你這麼親密的對象，一個擁抱或是親吻都是可以被允許的，但他不確定自己是否該顯露出那麼多的喜愛。這會不會把巴奇嚇死？他迷失在自己的思緒裡，直到巴奇的聲音在他耳邊響起。

「史蒂夫。」巴奇和他一起坐在牆邊的長椅上。他靠著牆望向他。「謝謝你。」

「感謝上帝我就在附近。我們及時把他送來了，巴克，」史蒂夫溫柔地說。他確實伸出手按住巴奇的膝蓋，安慰似地捏了捏。「他會沒事的。」當然，史蒂夫並不曉得那隻狗究竟會不會沒事，但他還是想 _盡力_ 讓他的朋友放心。「我可以借用你的電話打給警察嗎？」

巴奇把手機遞給史蒂夫，他開始搜索警察的電話，接著通報了在公園裡閒晃的那隻狗。通話結束後，他把手機還給巴奇。

把手機放回口袋裡後，巴奇彎下腰來用手掌揉揉眼睛。「這都是我的錯，」他悲慘地說道。

「什麼？」史蒂夫直起身子。「你怎麼能這麼說？」

「當那隻狗狗從樹叢裡跑出對著我們低吼時，我試著彎下腰來抓住宙斯，但我失手了。他 _衝向_ 那隻狗，為了保護我，我完全沒有想到會這樣。」他搖搖頭，再次起身。「我的動作要是能快一點，我就能在任何事情發生之前把他抱起來。」

「那不是你的錯，」史蒂夫堅決道。「那是一場可怕的意外。」他思索一會兒。「宙斯真的以為自己是隻大狗，對不對。」

巴奇乾巴巴地大笑。「他是一隻住在臘腸狗身體裡的杜賓犬。」

「那不是你的錯。別自責，」史蒂夫再次向他確定。

兩人陷入一陣沈默。巴奇的樣子就像剛被一台卡車輾過。史蒂夫正在和用海量擁抱讓他窒息的本能作鬥爭。他滑過長椅朝他的方向靠近一些，接著逮住機會輕輕地摸摸他的肩膀。巴奇露出一個有些蒼白的笑容，卻沒有再多說什麼。除了前台的櫃檯人員以外，等候室裡就只有他們兩人。一台掛在牆角的電視正在播放命運之輪。他們沉靜地等待著。巴奇現下看來並不想說話，反正史蒂夫也想不到任何適當的話題，於是他盯著電視，試著分散心神，不去打擾巴奇思考。

史蒂夫想著去命運之輪的參賽者一定都是智障，因為那句話很顯然是「回去工作(BACK TO WORK)*」，其中一個白癡居然買了字母F，認真的嗎？他真的覺得第一個字，那個由CK結尾的字會是「幹(FUCK)」嗎？當獸醫師從後方的診間走出來時，他終於可以不用再看那些參賽者繼續作無謂的掙扎。

一名約莫四十幾歲、綁著棕色馬尾、穿著白袍的女士在巴奇旁邊坐下，並冷靜地和他談話。「好消息是，X光片顯示他的脊椎沒有受到任何傷害，除了後腿之外，他的其他腿都能正常的移動。他的後腿骨折了，會需要固定。那些穿刺傷確實讓他流了不少血，但都不嚴重，而且他的氣管也完好無損。腿傷是最嚴重的。」

巴奇閉上眼睛，發出一聲嘆息，看上去鬆懈不少。「謝謝你，」他對她說。

她回以微笑。「你認識那隻這麼對他的動物嗎？」

巴奇搖搖頭。「是公園裡的一隻流浪狗。他就這麼突然就出現在我們眼前。」

獸醫皺起眉來。「宙斯的預防針都有按照時間注射，所以應該不需要擔心傳染疾病的問題。等我們替他包紮好後，我會再出來。」她起身往長廊走去，再次消失在後頭。

史蒂夫再次捏捏巴奇的膝蓋。「好消息！」他雀躍地說，巴奇給他一個十分放鬆卻也疲倦不已的笑。

「是啊。」他再次恢復安靜，盯著自己滿是血跡的上衣。「是啊。」史蒂夫再也看不見他的眼睛，但卻聽見幾聲細微、幾不可察的低泣。

「巴奇，嘿，你還好嗎？」史蒂夫低下頭來，輕靠在他身邊，當巴奇抬起頭來時，他放心了一些。

「我還好。只是…有點激動而已。」

史蒂夫點點頭，坐回位子裡。「嗯，那真的很可怕。我知道他對你來說很重要。」

「你不知道到底有多重要。」巴奇緊咬著下唇。「我是在寵物救援中心遇見宙斯的，」他低聲分享道，史蒂夫僅是仔細地盯著他的臉。他從來沒有聽過這段往事。

「宙斯是救援中心的狗狗*？」他追問道，希望巴奇能繼續說下去。

他確實繼續說了。他先試點頭，抓著史蒂夫先前在車裡遞給他、現在卻已經被揉成一團的海灘巾。「雖然，其實是宙斯救了我。要是沒有他，我都不曉得自己現在會在哪裡。」

「噢？」史蒂夫鼓勵地說著。現在他的好奇心被挑起來了。

「在和我的…男朋友…分手後，我的情況很糟。持續了好幾個月，」巴奇坦白道，有些躊躇不定地望著史蒂夫。「我的整個世界都繞著他轉，當他走了之後，我一片茫然。我什麼都沒有。除了工作以外，我…再也不在意任何事了。像是行屍走肉一樣。」

他再次陷入靜默，於是史蒂夫決定給他一點時間，耐心等待著。他的雙眼像是透過他看著另外一個世界，而史蒂夫對那個過去的世界一無所知。史蒂夫很憂傷地發現到，痛苦和傷害似乎是那個世界裡最重要的情緒。一分鐘的沈思過去，巴奇才繼續說。「也就是那個時候，達西說服我陪她去救援中心。她說那是因為她想要領養一隻貓，但我想她只是想要設法把我弄過去而已。」

「所以發生了什麼事？」史蒂夫傾身向前，手肘枕在膝蓋上，專注地聽著身邊的人說話。

「我只看了宙斯一眼，他坐在籠子裡對著我搖尾巴，閃亮亮的小眼睛望著我，我就知道他一定會跟著我回家。」巴奇笑得有些膽怯。「他救了我，史蒂夫。當我魂不守舍，亂七八糟地過著日子時，是他給我再次在乎事物的理由。」

「你和你男朋友當時在一起多久？」史蒂夫側過身來，舉起一隻手。「如果不想的話，你可以不必回答這題。」

巴奇的藍眼睛穿透過他的眼底。「八年多。」

八年。史蒂夫盯著他。他們一定是在巴奇才二十初頭的時候就在一起了。這算是非常長久的一段關係，沒想到卻是以失敗告終…

「你們怎麼會分手？」他溫柔地問。

巴奇在回答前微微停頓半晌。「他背叛了我。」他垂下眼盯著鞋子，搖搖頭後才接著說下去。「我當時愛昏了頭，什麼話都相信。當我發現的時候，他承認那不是他第一次那麼做。也不是第二次。」

史蒂夫深吸一口氣。 _真是個機掰郎_ 是他第一個想法。史蒂夫這麼多年來也跟不少人在一起過，但他從來沒有背著任何人幹過這種勾當，也不曾在違心的情況下答應做彼此專屬的伴侶。「太糟了，」他深呼吸。「所以你就跟他分手？」

巴奇點點頭。「他很錯愕。他以為我完全沒有二心，以為我會原諒他，然後接納他。他道歉了一百次，但我知道他一點也不為和別人上床感到抱歉。他只是很遺憾自己被逮到了而已。於是我要他滾出去。」他的目光再次回到史蒂夫身上。

「你們住在一起？」

巴奇點頭。「那是我做過最困難的決定。一部分的我 _想要_ 他回來，假裝一切從來沒有發生過。我當時就是這麼樣的一個蠢蛋。」

這一次，史蒂夫搖搖頭。「巴克，不是的，這不表示你蠢啊。人們說『愛情是盲目的』是 _有原因_ 的。你當時愛著他啊。」

巴奇苦笑一聲。「是啊。看看我的下場是什麼？」他抬手摸摸額頭。「這就是為什麼我不能再來一次。我不能…我再也不能這麼信任一個人了。」他的手無力地落在大腿上。

「是他不配得到你的信任，」史蒂夫靜靜地說，他瞥了櫃台人員一眼，那個人正坐在辦公桌後，一點也沒注意到他們。「他不配用有你，巴克。」

巴奇靜悄悄地望著他。「我很高興我們遇見了彼此，史蒂夫。你是個很好的朋友，」他終於說道。他的視線再次落在他身上，這麼美麗。這麼憂傷。這麼的…深不可測。史蒂夫突然感覺到一股強烈的感覺在他腦子裡散溢開來，又黏稠又黑暗…是罪惡感嗎？是他一直以來沒有誠實面對自己的感受所引發的罪惡感。 _這就是巴奇要的_ ，他告訴自己。

於是他點點頭。「我也很高興。你能搬來真是太好了。 _」要是你能知道的話就好了_ 。

 

\--

 

兩人之間又是一陣寂靜，但在知曉宙斯沒事之後，巴奇似乎已經不那麼緊張。但史蒂夫卻更緊繃了，為了另一個完全不相干的原因。巴奇受過傷，還超級嚴重。怪不得他一點也不想跟任何人發展出過於親密的關係。他把他人生中大部分的時光都投注在某個人身上，結果卻被背叛的徹底。 _操_ 。史蒂夫最好快點習慣他們之間能夠擁有最多的關係就是炮友。他的胸口像是壓著一塊大石，他的胃瘋狂地翻攪著。他需要什麼來讓他分心，不要一直去想這件事。

當他抬眼看向電視時，命運之輪(Wheel of Fortune)已經換成了危險邊緣(Jeopardy!)。史蒂夫討厭危險邊緣，因為那個節目老是讓他覺得自己很笨。他還在想自己是不是可以轉台，然後巴奇說話了。

「我討厭這個節目。讓我覺得自己很笨。」他讓自己的一雙大長腿伸展開來，腳踝交疊在一起。

史蒂夫也是同樣的坐姿，他咧嘴笑。「我也是。」

巴奇抓抓頭。「我很抱歉讓你在這裡待那麼久。你需要走了嗎？」

史蒂夫搖搖頭，拒絕他的提議。「不，我哪裡也不需要去。我寧願在這裡等宙斯。」

巴奇張開嘴正要說話，但一名穿著滿是貓咪圖案手術服的女技術員走出來示意他們進門。「你們現在可以進來看看他了。」

兩人同時從椅子裡跳起來，迫不及待地跟著她走進其中一間檢查室。另一名穿著同樣制服的技術員也在裡面，她雙手環繞著坐在檢查檯上的宙斯。他看起來有些昏沈，但終歸是醒著，並看見主人時搖起了尾巴。他的後腿上覆蓋著一片玻璃纖維製的石膏，一路包到他的腳掌。大腿和脖子上部分的毛被剃掉後，史蒂夫看見縫針的傷口不只一處。

巴奇飛快地來到他身邊，輕手輕腳地抱住他。「宙斯！嘿，伙計！」他彎下腰來親吻他的頭頂，聲音聽起來很快樂，這讓史蒂夫不禁莞爾。他在檢查檯邊的小板凳坐下，不打擾兩人的重逢時光。

「石膏至少要打個六週，」獸醫說。「我們得談談縫針的傷口。千萬不能讓他去咬，而他可以碰到腳上的傷口。」

「他需要戴上頭套嗎？」巴奇問，獸醫搖搖頭。

「我們沒辦法給他戴頭套，因為他的脖子上也有縫線。頭套會磨到傷口。除非一整天都有人看著他，確認他不會去扯那些縫線，我建議他暫住在這裏直到拆線為止。」

「什麼時候可以拆線？」巴奇警慎地問。

「十天到兩週。我知道這段時間很長，但我們有工作人員可以監控著他。」

「兩週！」

史蒂夫可以理解巴奇。顯然他並不喜歡這個主意。巴奇低頭盯著宙斯，後者則是用那雙水汪汪的大眼睛回望著他，像是在說，「我們可以回家了嗎？」

獸醫看出他的不情願。「你當然可以帶他回家，前提是你的工作允許你待在家裡辦公，或是其他的家人可以替你照看他。」

巴奇沮喪地搖搖頭。「我現在沒有辦法離開工作，我的家人也不能。」他摸著下巴，神色很是挫敗。

「達西呢？」史蒂夫試探性地提問，心想或許她可以在巴奇的辦公室看著他。

巴奇再次搖搖頭。「她這週不在這裡，她去拜訪她姊姊了。」

在家辦公。史蒂夫甚至還沒想好就已經開口了。「我可以照顧他。」

巴奇和獸醫同時轉頭看他。「真的嗎？」巴奇問，他聲音裡的期望更加堅定史蒂夫的決心。但巴奇似乎不是很確定。「等等，史蒂夫，這種要求實在是很冒昧。對你來說真的太麻煩了。」

「不，不麻煩，」史蒂夫堅持。「我完全可以在家辦公，而且我想幫忙。」

兩句話都是真的。史蒂夫可以安排一下他的行程，徵求他老闆的同意也沒那麼困難，況且光是想到要把宙斯留在這裡，讓巴奇孤零零地回家，他心裡就很不是滋味。無論狗籠子有多麽舒服，那終究是狗籠子，周遭充滿著陌生人，也不會有人時刻將注意力放在他身上。史蒂夫就不想被關在籠子裡，所以他猜想宙斯也不會喜歡的。而如果巴奇傷心的話，史蒂夫也會傷心的。他不想看到傷心的巴奇。

當發現史蒂夫是認真的時候，鬆一口氣的情緒掠過棕髮男人的臉，因為他終於不用把他的狗留在這裡寄宿裡幾個禮拜。「謝謝你。我沒辦法告訴你這對我來說有多麽重要，」他不斷說著感謝。

「會很好玩的，」史蒂夫宣告。「正好給我和宙斯一點人狗交流時間。」

「那好，都安排好了，」獸醫有效率地總結。「我們待會兒就會把藥品和照顧指南準備好。」

她離開檢查室；其中一名人員替宙斯綁上繃帶，另一個則是替他們辦理離院。他們帶走一包裝著兩瓶藥罐、繃帶和說明書的袋子。史蒂夫拿著袋子，巴奇則是抱著宙斯坐進車裡。

他們平安順利地回到家。史蒂夫陪著巴奇走到門邊，他在巴奇說的口袋裡翻找著大門鑰匙，還刻意在裡面翻了比預期的還久上一點。他轉開鎖推開門，讓巴奇首先進去。他還沒看過他的公寓，巴奇忙著把宙斯裹進沙發上的一張毯子裡，他則是趁機觀察了一會兒。

 _沒有斧頭_ ，他在心裡暗想。山姆要是知道他的假設是錯的，一定會很失望。巴奇家裡的裝潢跟他很像。他的傢俱皆帶有現代感的簡單線條，環境乾淨整齊，只有地上散落著一些狗狗的玩具，牆上的幾幅美術作品讓這個地方看起來不像是單身漢佈置的。 _達西？貝卡？_ 他漫無目的地想。

把宙斯安排妥善後，巴奇轉身看著史蒂夫，他再次看見他襯衫上的血跡。「我可以看著宙斯，如果你需要去沖個澡，把自己弄乾淨的話，」他提議。

「你介意嗎？」巴奇似乎對這個提議感到很感激，於是史蒂夫倒進沙發，正好坐在黑狗旁邊。他看起來昏昏欲睡，大概是因為獸醫院給他的藥的關係，但隨時緊盯著他也不是壞事。

「你去吧，」史蒂夫說。

也是這個時候，巴奇終於也發現了史蒂夫的情況。「糟了，你跑完步都還沒有時間去沖澡！我保證我很快就好，」他說完朝走廊走去。

史蒂夫望著他離開，接著低頭看看宙斯。他的尾巴幾乎搖不起來，那雙眼睛因為藥物的關係有些迷茫。「我很抱歉，宙斯，我知道很痛。」他坐進沙發裡，拍拍他沒有受傷的部位，那裡的毛十分滑順。他能聽見蓮蓬頭出水的聲音，他得用超人的自制力才能不去想巴奇正光溜溜的站在裡面，給自己健康結實的身體塗上肥皂。他歎一口氣，拿起一邊的遙控器。

瀏覽完所有頻道後，史蒂夫最終決定看星際大戰。他得思考很多事情，而那些事都不是他想思考的。電視能替他把赤裸裸的巴奇・巴恩斯趕出腦海裡，那個集終極靈魂伴侶、最佳床伴以及不願意相信任何人以及承諾於一身的人。要消化的事情太多了，尤其是當你自己也是第一次想要跟某人展開一段帶有承諾意義的關係的時候。

宙斯在他身邊倒頭大睡起來。他甚至沒有力氣去聞身上的傷口，更別說是去咬了。要他說的話，巴奇真的很快就再次出現在眼前，他穿著衣服，濕漉漉的頭髮落在臉側。

「你現在想去沖個澡嗎，史蒂夫？」

他拿著一條毛巾擦頭髮，身上的香氣簡直逼人，但史蒂夫能做的就只有呆呆地點點頭，極力阻止自己不要去摸人家的腰，然後跟著他走到門口。

「宙斯累壞了，」他在站起身時說道。「我今天大概不會去索爾家了，時間不早了。」他們在獸醫診所待了超過兩個小時，而除了巴奇以外，史蒂夫現在也沒有心情跟其他人待在一起。

「是啊，我剛從浴室出來的時候看到不少簡訊，都是在問我去哪了。你的手機大概也都是吧。我告訴索爾發生了什麼事，顯然我也不會去了。我也累了。」

史蒂夫點著頭，一邊走到門邊。「那我明天再回來看看病人怎麼樣了，好嗎？」

淺笑點亮了巴奇的臉，而他的表情也點亮了史蒂夫的心情。「當然！那我們就可以談談薪水。」他也跟著走到門邊。「史蒂夫，說真的，我想要謝謝你願意為我這麼做。我不曉得我可以怎麼回報你，但我一定會的。」他站在他身邊的模樣有些侷促不安，有些尷尬地抬眼望向他，就像是，他可能也在想要不要擁抱他，但卻又沒有勇氣上前來。

 _去他的_ 。管他界線不界線的，宙斯今晚差點就要掛了，而史蒂夫只是想要給巴奇一個該死的擁抱。他將他扯進懷裡，並十分慶幸自己真的這麼做了，因為巴奇立即像是融化似的靠在他身上，雙手緊摟著他的背，他沈溺在這個擁抱裡，兩人的胸膛緊緊相依，巴奇的下巴就靠在他肩上。這感覺比中樂透還爽。那麽溫暖。那麼絕對。那麼完美。而且他甚至沒有想到性愛那裡去。他只想著自己的胸口有多麽的…像是有什麼…可能就要爆炸了一般。

史蒂夫呼出一口氣，緊緊閉上雙眼。「我只是很高興宙斯很快就會沒事，」他說著，在這個擁抱有機會變質之前把它結束，要不然他就會想一路抱著他直到早晨來臨才肯罷休。「明天見了，你們兩個都是。」

巴奇輕笑著拉開大門。「明天見。」

史蒂夫踏出門去。 _我真是徹底的完蛋了_ 。

 

 

 

 

____________________________________________________

註釋：

*高爾夫的球：ball，除了球以外，也有睪丸的意思（生物課語氣）。

*Back to work：那個節目的內容大概就是猜字謎，詳請參閱此網站https://www.cosmopolitan.com/entertainment/a9636538/wheel-of-fortune-viral-solve-the-puzzle/，我最喜歡suck it dork XDDDDDDD

 

 

 

翻譯君：

可以把高爾夫打得那麼輕挑的人這世界上可能也沒幾個了，以及宙斯真的好可憐好想摸。

不知不覺也翻到第九章啦，是不是可以開始期待翻到尾聲的那天了（跪地）

不知道Empire of dirt那篇作者改好了沒，有空再來翻翻。


End file.
